


Our Adventures

by mafkaast



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2010, Angst, Bootcamp, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Competition, Dancing, F/M, Falling In Love, Feeling confused, Fluff, Gay Sex, Girlfriend, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Singing, Smut, Struggle, Teasing, The X Factor, UK X Factor, X Factor series 7, auditions, blowjob, friends - Freeform, gays, handjob, larry stylinson - Freeform, lying, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 53,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafkaast/pseuds/mafkaast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>The story of Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson through their time on the X Factor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Auditions

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever wrote. I posted it on Youtube, mostly because I added videos/scenes from the X Factor in my story. I did that to make it look more real.  
> So if you want you can look it up at YT under the name: Our Adventures.
> 
> I decided to also post the story here and on Wattpad, because a lot of people on YT enjoyed this fanfic. I'll rewrite some chapters and post the story here!  
> The first few chapters aren't well-written and the whole story isn't my best (it's my first fanfic so yeah it's cringeworthy at times) but if you can look past the grammar mistakes/errors; you can really enjoy this story.
> 
> And lastly, when you see something between --- blabla --- it original meant that you saw a video. So I'll tell you which vid, so you can look it up if you want.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, tell me or leave kudos =)

“Why did I sign up? I know I won’t be winning… look at all these people.” Harry says, suddenly feeling very unsure of himself.  
“You just wanted to try out, see what will happen. And for the record you have a beautiful voice Harry.” Anne, his mother says.  
“Yeah, but mothers always have to say these things.” He sighs as he looks at everyone around him. He feels more nervous than he was before. His eyes wander until they stop when he looks at a boy. A boy probably around his age. He has the most beautiful hair that seems to be radiated by the sun. Even from afar Harry can see that he has a gorgeous face. Harry can’t stop looking at him.  
“We have to move on Harry, come.” Anne says as she pushes him forward.  
Harry is in shock by the sudden voice of his mother, but he tries not to show it. “Yeah mum, I’m coming.” Within a couple of hours he will know if he will continue on this show. The chances seem surreal and extremely small, but something inside Harry hopes for the best. 

\--- Audition Harry ---

“I’m so proud of you darling, you were amazing!” She says happily and gives Harry a kiss on his cheek.  
Harry grins wide as he looks at his mum. He feels really great but mostly relieved. Relieved that he made it into the Boot camp round! It makes me feel good about himself, because for him it shows that he really can sing. Harry is curious about the boy he spotted in the waiting line for the audition. He is curious if he also got through to the next round.  
“I think we should go, it’s already pretty late. We can eat something with some friends and family to celebrate. Sounds good?”  
Harry nods. “Great idea mum! I’m tired and hungry, but I have to wee first. I will see you in a moment.”  
While Harry walks to the bathroom, Anne proudly looks at him.  
Harry opens the bathroom and without really watching around him he hurries to the toilet. Harry blushes when he suddenly sees the boy standing in front of him. Just a few inches away. “Oops.” Harry says shyly.  
“Hi!” The boy smiles at him.  
“Hey.” Harry replies. He doesn’t know what else to say. He feels rather awkward standing close to the boy while he is peeing. Harry looks down at him peeing and when he realises what he is doing he feels ashamed and tries to look the other way.  
“Sorry, I didn’t see you.” He tries to explain.  
He smiles at Harry again and says. “It’s okay, I’m almost finished. After a day of all the stress it’s such a relief to take a wee.”  
Harry laughs. “I know what you mean.” He says between laughter.  
As the boy finishes Harry doubts is he should make conversation. He could easily ask the boy if he got through to the next stage, but somehow Harry doesn’t do it. So he just stands there looking awkwardly.  
“Well, I guess I’m going. Have a good day.” He says smiling and he waves at Harry.  
“Wait!” Harry almost screams. “Did you pass your audition?” He asks carefully.  
He nods. “Yeah I did, they liked it! I’m so freaking happy, and you?” Louis notices the cute dimples as he smiles back at him. This boy must be through, just look at the way he looks. So cute, so beautiful! He’s practically already a pop star.  
“Yeah luckily I did, I’m very relieved.” Harry says honest.  
“Great! So that means I will see you later I guess.”  
Harry smiles and nods. He definitely doesn’t mind that he would see him again. Harry wants to keep talking to the boy, but he already moves towards the door so Harry just waves.  
“Bye!” He says happily.  
He waves back as he walks out of the door. Harry can’t stop looking at him. He walks so elegant, but at the same time he is still very manly. Harry sighs. He doesn’t even really know this guy, but he already makes him feel… makes him feel good and happy.


	2. Bootcamp day 1

While Harry walks into the room he sees a big crowd of excited, but probably nervous people. The last few weeks Harry thought a lot about the boy he met at the auditions. He didn’t even know his name… He guessed it a few times, but no name was good enough for him. Harry looked over at the crowd, trying to spot the boy. But with all these people standing together on the stage, it’s really hard to see him. So Harry tries to stop looking for him and tries to listen to Simon.  
Harry hears Simon say that they have to sing one song and Harry is determined to sing a good song. He doesn’t want to be nervous, he wants to show the judges that he could to this. This is all that Harry ever wanted to do. From an early age Harry knew he wanted to entertain people and since he started his band Harry was absolutely sure that this was his thing. He was made for this. Because when he thinks about his life it just doesn’t feel right. He has a nice group of friends and a great family, but he wants more from life. He wants excitement.

\----------------------

Louis felt really nervous going to boot camp. He knew that this is what he wanted to do, but he still feels a bit scared. Louis isn’t a fool, he knows he isn’t the best singer of the bunch and he also isn’t the best looking of them.  
As Louis searches for a place on the stage, he stands next to a blonde guy. The boy looks pretty young, probably a few years younger than himself. He has a cute face, but he looks nervous as hell. The boy is biting his own nails.  
Louis tries to listen to Simon, but as usual his mind drifts off. He hears the boy next to him talk to someone else. The boy has a very happy tone in his voice and a thick Irish accent.  
Niall looks Louis straight in his eyes with a frown, which quickly changes into a smile. “Hai there!” He says.  
Louis is taken aback by the sudden attention. “Hey.” He says back.  
“I saw you looking, so I thought I say hallo.” Niall says straightforward, no sign of discomfort.  
Louis likes his attitude. “I like your accent.”  
“Thanks, yeah that’s what you get when you are a proud Irish man! Yeah!” He whispers-screams.  
Louis chuckles at the boy and his enthusiasm. He seems nice and fun. Definitely someone Louis could imagine hanging out with.  
“Simon, shut up already. I want to sing and then I want to eat some proper food.” Niall says with a serious face.  
Louis can’t keep his laughter in and suddenly bursts out of laughter. 

\----------------------

The boys are divided into rooms to practice their performance. Harry immediately sees the boy. He couldn’t help but smile and feels a bit happier inside. Harry waves at him the moment the boy looks back at him. He instantly waves back with a big smile on his face.  
Harry feels excited as the boy, still elegant and manly at the same time, walks towards him.  
“Hi pop star, nice to see you again.” He smiles widely. Louis’s smile grows wider when he sees the boy blush. He looks even cuter than he reminded. His hair is all messy and curly and Louis has a sudden crave to touch it. So without asking for permission he runs his fingers through his hair. “Hi curly.”  
Harry giggles. “First you say pop star and now I’m curly?”  
Louis nods seriously. “Yeah even though you are a pop star to be, I think curly sound better.”  
Harry blushes. “Hi…?” He says questionably. Curious about the boy’s name.  
“Louis.” Louis says as he holds his hand out to shake. “And what’s your name curly?" Harry likes how Louis calls him curly so easily, so confident. Louis totally fits the boy. “I’m Harry.”  
They look at each other and smile.  
Just like the first time he saw Louis, Harry keeps staring at him. Louis is so close to him and Harry can see his beautiful eyes looking directly at him. Whoa. Harry feels in a daze, he doesn’t even know how long he stares.  
Louis chuckles. “I’m going to practice now, otherwise I won’t get through.”  
Harry nods and says. “Good luck Louis, hopefully I’ll see you later.” He tries not to sound desperate.  
Louis nods back and smiles.


	3. Bootcamp day 2

It is day two of bootcamp and Harry sighs very deep when he hears he has to dance. He is scared that it will influence his chances. Harry knows he isn’t the best dancer. Someone next to him mumbles something. Harry looks over and sees a boy looking down. “Are you okay?” Harry asks slightly concerned.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. I just don’t want to make a fool out of myself by dancing.” Zayn said while sighing really deep.  
Harry nods. “I understand mate, I’m not really excited either.”  
Zayn tries to smile back at him, but he is so nervous that it looks more like a grimace. “Well I guess luckily I’m not the only one, but still…” Zayn stops talking when their instructor starts to show them the routine.

\----------------------

It’s been over an hour and Harry tries to get the routine working. He feels like he is doing okay, judging by the rest of the group. Of course some people stand out with their extraordinary dances, but there are also some people who look like they have some sort of seizure. Harry prays that he doesn’t look like one of them.  
He sees a tiny bit of Louis’s head at the other side of the room. But he is crowded by so many people that Harry can’t really seem him dance. Harry knows its quiet pathetic that he is already so invested in Louis, but he can’t help it. He wonders if Louis can dance and mostly how it will look.  
After a while the choreographer calls the boys to come to the stage. Harry sees Louis coming right at him. Harry feels a warm feeling when he moves over.  
“Good luck, but I guess you will be fine with that cute Beanie.” Louis winks at Harry.  
“Ha, I could say the same about you with your Beanie.” Harry feels happy when he hears Louis’s voice. His voice is so different, so beautiful. Harry sighs, who he is really pathetic!

\----------------------

Harry has just finished his routine, feeling exhausted, Louis comes up to him and without a word he hugs him.  
“We did it!” He says proudly. Harry easily gives in at the hug and even holds him closer. Harry can feel Louis’s warm and sweaty body against him, but instead of finding it nasty he feels flushed and good. It feels very good and it gives a tingle sensation.  
Louis laughs, a wonderful sound of joy as he lets loose of the hug.  
Harry doesn’t like the lack of contact. He can stay in a hug with Louis forever.  
“We are finished for the day, would you like to do something together?” Harry asks a little nervously.  
Louis smiles “Yeah sure, I like that! But first I would like to shower.”  
Harry nods. “I guess that’s a good idea!”  
“Hey pretty boy” Niall says while smiling at Louis.  
Louis smiles back “Hello Irish dude.”  
Harry looks at them suspicious, and quite frankly a little bit jealous. Did Louis already make more friends? Of course he has, Harry thinks to himself. Louis seems like a very sweet and nice guy. He’s probably very social and flirtatious with others as well. Does this mean his own ‘friendship’ with Louis is just another casual thing? Harry doesn’t like that idea. From all the people he has met on the X Factor, he feels something special when he is with Louis. Harry hasn’t figure out what it is exactly, but he does know that Louis makes him feel better.  
“You know, I can dance a little bit, but jeez these guys were killing me” Niall says partly out of breath.  
Louis laughs. “I know… it’s awful. So I’m going to shower right now.”  
“I will see you guys later!” Louis says while waving and walking away.  
Niall sees the boy next to him staring at Louis while he walks away. “Do you know the boy?”  
Harry looks up in shock, sort of feeling betrayed. “Who? Louis?”  
“I dunno his name boy” Niall shrugs casually.  
“Yeah Louis, I met him at the auditions.” Harry explains absentmindedly, he isn’t really listing to the boy next to him. He just wants to go after Louis but is too scared.  
“Ah Louis, like Louis Walsh! So that means he is a little Irish to, ha!” He says gleefully, but since he gets no reaction of the boy he just leaves. 

\----------------------

Harry is sitting at a sofa, still waiting for Louis. Harry feels anxious while waiting for Louis. Did he already go away? Maybe he went out with that Irish boy… Harry feels unsure and keeps glancing all over the place if he sees Louis. Harry almost gives up hope and wants to walk away, but then sees Louis coming his way. He can’t help but feel his heart skip for a brief moment. He feels so happy.  
“Hi curly, ready to do something fun?”  
Harry nods as casual as he can, he doesn’t want Louis to find out he was waiting for him for over an hour.  
“Want to go for a walk and maybe dinner?” Louis suggests.  
“Yeah, I would like that. These are the think I like for a first date.” Harry flops out and immediately blushes from extreme embarrassment. “I mean, you know… it’s just… something I would do for a date”. Harry tries to explain.  
Louis laughs at him, but not in a bad way. He puts his hand on Harry’s shoulder and looks at him. “For my first date I would rather go to the cinema and cook a meal for you.” Louis says while winking at Harry.  
Harry becomes even redder. Did Louis just say he would cook a meal for his at their first date? He probably didn’t mean it like that. Don’t get crazy things in your head please!!


	4. The Park

Louis and Harry walk in the park. It is a beautiful Thursday, the sun is shining and the wind is quiet. Harry and Louis talk about their lives. They ask each other where they from, what they like, etc. It is a nice, simple conversation. But for both boys it means something more. They feel like they keep on knowing the other person better and better. And the more they know, the more they both like it.   
"I am in a band called White Eskimo. It's a band with some friends of school. I am the lead singer."  
Louis enjoys listing to Harry. He enjoys it because Harry has a beautiful deep and raspy voice. It makes him relaxed. Louis sees a lot of people, especially woman looking over at them. They mostly look at Harry. But who wouldn’t? He looks so comfortable with his own body. And not to forget he has a gorgeous face, with beautiful curly hair. And Harry’s eyes… his eyes are like green emerald. They light up in the sun and makes them crystal green.   
Louis tries to stop his thoughts by doing something crazy. He starts running and jumps over a bench and he falls in the grass while laughing loudly.  
Harry looks at Louis while he is running. Harry likes to watch Louis walk. Louis has such an amazing body and movement. He notices his bum and can’t stop looking at it. Harry feels himself getting red from both excitement and embarrassment. Why does he look at Louis like this? This can’t be good. He needs to stop.  
Harry walks over to him and Louis immediately grabs Harry’s hand a pulls him in the grass. They lie down next to each other and laugh.   
“I like you Harry! I might know you for a short time, but I feel comfortable with you.” Louis says with twinkles in his eyes.  
Harry glances over at Louis, looks into his eyes and says “I like you even more.” And Harry knows for a fact that it’s true.   
They both just lie there for a while looking into each other’s eyes. Talking about their lives, their dreams, their hopes.  
Louis hears his phone vibrating. He looks at his phone, smiles and picks up "Hey!"  
Harry listens to Louis talking to someone on the phone. Curious who calls, but he can't hear who it is.  
Harry looks at Louis, staring at his eyes. Louis has beautiful eyes and long and beautiful eyelashes. "God," Harry says out loud and sighs deep. Everything about Louis is nice. Louis is so beautiful. So feminine and masculine at the same time.   
"Hey Babe, I gotta go now. I'm here with a friend. Bye darling. I'll call you soon."  
Harry hears the word babe... a little nervous he asks "So... do you have a girlfriend Louis?"  
Louis nods and smiles. "Yeah Hannah, she is my girlfriend from home.”  
Harry tries to smile, but feels a bit sad. He could not really understand why. Harry himself had a lot of girlfriends in the past. He liked flirting with girls, he just liked girls. Why is he suddenly jealous of Louis having a girlfriend?  
"Are you still there mate? You seem a bit distracted."  
"Hmm..." Harry glances over at Louis. "I'm still here. So how long are you dating Hannah?" Harry asks trying to sound interested.  
Louis shrugs. "I honestly don't know. But it's been a while now..." His thoughts go to his girlfriend Hannah. He really felt happy when Hannah called him, he really likes Hannah. But somehow he felt disconnected. Like she was from his life in Doncaster, and now he had a new life. A life with Harry.  
Louis laughs hysterically at his own idiotic thoughts. It's been just a few days and Louis is already thinking about his so called new life... it’s hilarious and stupid.  
"What are you laughing about?" Harry raises his eyebrow.  
"Oh it's nothing." He tries to convince himself and Harry. He doesn’t understand why he feels so at ease with Harry in such a short amount of time. Louis has always been a family and friends kind of person, but he isn’t the kind of guy that just immediately have new friends. But he does feel like Harry already became something, something important to him. At the moment he rather wants to be with Harry than with Hannah. Louis is shocked and confused by his own thoughts. Harry is just a new friend who he knows for like... a few days. Louis doesn't like his own ideas. It makes him feel uncomfortable. He doesn't know what to say to Harry anymore. He sighs. He suddenly wishes Harry would leave him and his stupid thoughts alone.   
Harry feels the sudden awkward tension between them, but he doesn't know what to do or say to change it. Why is Louis so distance all of a sudden and why does he furrow his eyebrows with such a serious, but troubled look? Harry just keeps sitting next to Louis for a while and fumbles with his hands.

\----------------------

Without really saying something to each other anymore they go back to the house.   
Louis tries to forget his thoughts by having a laugh and talk with his new Irish mate Niall. Harry goes to his room, feeling confused and sad because of the way Louis suddenly acted.


	5. Phone Call

Harry lies at his bed looking at the ceiling. Moments from the X factor go through his mind. The few moments he shared with Louis. The nice, flirtatious ones and the last moment they shared. The moment of silence and discomfort.   
His phone rings. With an exhale Harry gets up and grabs his phone. With a bit of hesitation he answers his phone. "Hey mum."  
“Harry!” Anne says relieved. “Finally you answer, I’ve been trying to call you all day!”   
“I’m sorry mum, I’ve been very busy today. Had to dance today and afterwards I went out with…” He stops and swallows.   
“It’s okay Harry, I was just a little worried. How are you? Are you still in the competition? What did you sing? Are there any nice people around?”   
Harry chuckles fondly while his mum rattles on. “I’m fine mum. I’m still in the competition” He says while slightly smiling. It's nice to hear her voice. It makes him feel better.  
Yeah, and I probably lost him already... Harry thinks to himself. He feels his throat thicken. What happened between them?  
“Harry, are you still there?” Anne asks worriedly.   
"Yeah sorry, I'm just tired. I've made a friend I think... Louis." He says his name extremely carefully as if he can’t say it.   
“That’s good to hear Harry, I’m so happy for you. I think I can sleep better now.” His mum says relieved.  
Harry smiles. “Mum you know I’ll be home in like a few days?”   
“I know honey, it’s just weird not having you around. Gem says hi.”   
“Hi Gem.” Harry smiles thinking about his sister. Harry has a really great relationship with his sister. Whenever Harry wants to talk to her about something she is there for him. Without any judgement. Harry would really like to talk to her about Louis. How Louis made him feel. So intensely happy and comfortable. At least... he did make him feel like that for the last two days until a few hours ago. Harry doesn’t understand what happened…  
“I miss Gem. And I miss y---“ Harry stops when he sees Louis entering his room.  
"Uhmm.. I have to go okay?" Harry feels a bit anxious.  
"Okay, love you! Good luck. And call me okay?" She says warmly.  
Harry just nods and hangs up. Looking at Louis, confused and happy at the same time.  
“Who was that?” Louis asks curious while looking at Harry.   
"My mum," Harry says shortly, he doesn't really feel like talking.   
“Your mum? Do you have a close relationship with her?” Without asking Louis sits down next to Harry at his bed touching his knee.  
Harry tries to ignore Louis's touch. He nods “I do. She is great. A little overly protective sometimes, but great.”  
"I hear you, I also have a great relationship with my mother. To be honest I miss her and I'm scared my mother is lonely when I'm not around..." Louis says with sadness in his voice.  
Harry loves Louis’s honesty and he moves closer to Louis and looks into his eyes. "How so?"  
"Well... my parents are divorced. She doesn't really have a lot of people around beside my sisters. I feel protected of her."  
Harry could easily imagine Louis being protective. He feels even more close to Louis than before. "I'm sorry. My parents also got divorced."   
"I'm sorry to hear that curly." Louis says with a soft smile on his face.   
Harry shrugs his shoulders “I was very young. And she has a new boyfriend for like ages.”  
“Do you have a picture of your mum?”  
Harry grabs his phone and search through his gallery. He sees Louis glancing at the photos, trying to see them. "Hey! Don't look. Some of them are really embarrassing."  
“I like embarrassing photos. But I have a feeling you look good on any photo." Louis winks at Harry.  
Harry grins and shows Louis a picture of his mother.   
Louis gasps. “Whoa! Your mum is hot!”   
Harry pinches Louis’s arm. “Don’t say that about my mother.”  
Louis pinches back and laughs. “Okay, okay. But she is a beautiful woman.”  
“I totally agree” Harry says proudly.  
“Now I get where you get the looks from” Louis says while slightly smiling and smirking at Harry.  
Harry doesn’t know what to say, so he just smirks back and punches him softly into his chest.  
"Hé stop that mister!" Louis takes Harry' hands and intertwines them with his own hands. "So... now you can't do anything anymore." Louis smirks, feeling Harry's big hands into his small hands and smiles.  
Harry feels tingling sensations through his body when Louis takes his hands. His hands are nice and soft. Harry is so glad that he and Louis are still friends.  
Harry tries getting out of Louis' grip by rubbing his foot at Louis’s leg.  
Louis is startled by Harry’s touches and loses his grip, but soon starts tickling him.  
They both laugh at each other. The awkwardness from before is totally gone.


	6. Final Challenge of Bootcamp

All of the contestants have to choose one song out of 40 to sing at the judges. Louis is unsure which song he has to choose. This song could determine if he is going to judges’ houses or will go home…   
Louis goes to the toilet to freshen up. He splashes some water in his face and the cold water refreshes him. “That feels better” He says out loud to himself while looking at the mirror. A boy comes through the door. Louis looks at him. The boy looks really nervous and pale.  
“Are you okay there?”   
“Uhmm… not really. I just feel an amount of pressure. I had a great audition. And now… I just don’t know.” Liam sighs really deep, running his fingers through his hair.   
“That is nerve breaking. But if you had a killer audition than this is going to be a piece of cake.” Louis smiles at the boy and gives him a pat at his shoulder.  
“Thanks mate. What's your name?” Liam slightly smiles back.   
"I'm Louis. And you are? Besides nerves that is." He grins.   
"Ha thank you for that" Liam says slightly sarcastic. "I'm Liam."  
"Have you decided with song you're going to sing Liam?"  
"No... I'm still figuring that out. You?"  
"Me too. It's hard you know? Choosing a song that could determine if you’re in or out. Not my favourite moment." He looks over at Liam, who looks slightly better or better said less worse.  
"Yeah! I would rather play a game on my PlayStation at the moment. Just to stop my thoughts and nerves." Liam blushes, suddenly notices how geeky that sounds.  
"Ha! Me too! If we are both through let's play FIFA together alright?"  
"Deal!" Liam shakes Louis's hand and laughs.  
"Bye Liam and good luck today! Hopefully we will play FIFA soon!"   
Liam nods "Thanks, good luck to you too!" He looks at himself in the mirror and sighs. "You can do this Liam."

\----------------------

Louis feels really nervous standing in a line with the other contestants, waiting for the results. Louis keeps leaning at one leg and the other. He doesn’t know what to do with himself. He just moves around while biting his fingernails. This is just too nerve-racking. It’s awful. They keep you waiting for hours and then you just have to stand here waiting for your name to be called... or not…  
Louis didn't think he would really mind if he wouldn't go through. But now, at this moment, he wants it so bad. He always knew he liked to perform and sing and that feeling grew stronger when he started in the school musical Grease. He enjoyed it so much, but he never gave himself even the thought of this opportunity. But now it seems more realistic and he really wants to go further. 

\----------------------

As Harry hears he isn’t through he feels likes his whole world just collapsed. All sort of emotions go through his mind and body. He feels his throat getting thicker, he almost start to cry. He swallows and walks out of the room. Suddenly Harry can’t control his emotions anymore. Tears stream down his face, sobbing softly. He feels like the biggest loser. Like he didn’t do enough. He failed himself. He thinks he should have chosen a different song. A better song. He didn’t choose the right song. How stupid!   
Harry feels so angry at himself and sad. All he wants to do is sing, perform, and he just blew it.   
Harry does not look at the other people around him. He just quietly moves over to a corner of a room. Sitting there in self-pity.


	7. Group forming

After a half hour Harry feels a little bit better. Well, at least he isn’t crying anymore. In the inside he still feels guilt, anger and sadness. All he wants to do now is go back home, home to his mum. But like most of the times, Harry tries to be polite and talks to a few other contestants.   
Sometime later Harry decides to say goodbye and go home. He hasn’t seen Louis, but Harry feels too sad to really bother. He walks downstairs when he hears someone call him. It’s someone from the show.  
“Can you come back?” The man asks Harry. Harry nods, still confused he walks back with the man. They ask Harry to stand between the mass of people while a few cameramen are filming the moment. Harry stands there with a few others and as he looks to his right he sees Louis! A smile appears on his face. He looks at Louis as he waits for what is going to happen.  
After a while Harry hears his name. He is called back with Louis, 3 other boys (the happy Irish dude) and 4 girls.   
Although still in shock Harry moves over to Louis as they walk towards at room. He looks at Louis who now is just a few inches away from him. Harry smells Louis’s perfume. He smells good. Just being around Louis makes Harry feel better. Everything about Louis makes him feel better. He is just so wonderful. His smell, his smile, his pink lips, his movements. His blue piercing eyes with those long beautiful eyelashes, his cheeks, his hair. Louis looks back at Harry with a caring look. Harry sighs. Louis is just so damn perfect. His whole outside, but also his personality, his humour, his care. Harry snaps out of his thoughts as they enter the performance room. He swallows scared.  
While they listen to the judges talking Louis wraps his hand over Harry’s shoulder and pinches it softly for encouragement. 

\--- video of them being through as a group (with the famous Larry hug) ---

Harry grabs Louis by his waist pulling him half on top of him and hugging him tightly. He doesn't want this moment, this feeling to ever stop. He feels so much joy, he can’t describe the feeling. All these happy emotions go through his body and his heart is beating like crazy, it’s probably not healthy anymore. But Harry doesn’t care. He is through! With Louis!  
The judges want to make 2 separate groups. Harry isn’t thinking about it twice. He knows he wants this. He feels it in his heart. He wants this so bad. This is all he ever wanted to do. He wants to move forward. Perform for thousands of people. He doesn’t wants to go back to the bakery. He only wants to move in one direction...  
The five boys, who have been put in a band together, talk to each other, introducing themselves to one another. They talk about this outstanding, but nerve-racking moment.   
"So we are all in for doing this right? I mean, I want this so bad." Harry says, almost pleading.  
"Yes!!!" the rest of the group says excitedly in unison.  
“So I guess that FIFA game is one then?” Liam’s says smiling at Louis.   
“Did I hear FIFA? I’m in!” Niall said enthusiastic. Definitely   
“Yeah, we should totally do that as a group. Getting to know each other.”   
Zayn nods. “Yeah, that’s a good idea.”  
“It’s on like Donkey Kong!” Liam smiles geekly. Although they just met, formed as a group like 5 minutes ago, they all feel like they have a connexion. Something, some feeling, nobody else in the world could understand. Their passion and motivation to make it as a group is there. All of them have it.

\----------------------

After celebrating getting on as a group, talking to them and other contestants, Harry decides to go to his room. He wants to rest for a bit. It was a rough day, feeling the worst he ever felt and feeling the best he ever felt in his life. "I'm just going to rest. I will see you guys in a bit." He waves at them and walks away.   
The four other boys decide to grab something to eat. Still talking about this mad day and their journey. After a while Louis wants to talk to Harry. Louis couldn’t believe he was in a band. With Harry! He feels like it is destiny.   
“Hey guys, I will meet you later. I am going to check on Harry.”   
The boys nod.


	8. Friends or ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on the chapter will be slightly longer and hopefully also better ;)

Louis knocks on the door. “Harry, are you there?”  
Harry quickly gets off his bed and opens the door for Louis “Hi there” He smiles widely.   
Louis enters the door and together they walk to the bed. They sit down next to each other, just a few inches apart.  
Harry carefully takes Louis’s hands and pinches in it. “I’m just so happy”. He says excited.   
“Me too! I can’t believe I’m through and with you!” Louis pinches Harry’s hand back and softly touches it. “We are going to spend a lot of time together mate!”   
“I know! I like that idea. To always have you on my side.” Harry says dreamy.   
“Me too! No matter what happens, I will always be on your side.” Louis says with twinkles in his eyes.  
"That's good to know." harry says casually. Although on the inside he screams from excitement.  
"We should go to my family's home in Cheshire. You know as a group. It's my stepdad's bungalow."  
Louis gently squeezes into Harry's cheeks "That's a wonderful idea curly. I think the boys will agree"  
"Hey don't touch my cheeks, they are really sensitive." Harry tries so say serious, but failing as he laughs and showing his dimples.  
"Aw really?" He keeps touching Harry's cheeks, pinching it and smirks.  
Harry moves over to Louis, tickling him all over, pulling on his shirt.  
Louis feels the excitement in his body. He is grabbing, squeezing and tickling Harry everywhere he can.  
Harry pushes Louis's chest letting him fall onto the bed. Harry half sits on Louis, touching him all over.   
Louis breathes heavily, trying to get Harry off him. He grabs Harry's shoulder and pulls him aside, climbing on top of Harry. His legs wrap tightly against Harry's thighs so he can't escape. "Ha I won" He says heroic.   
Harry feels his heart beating faster, his breath becomes uneven because of Louis's touch and closeness. He tries to escape but Louis's body is too tight against his body. He can barely move. "Okay, okay you win"   
"I won!" Louis screams loud. He slowly gets off Harry, lying on his back and still laughing.  
Harry watches Louis while he gets his breath and thinks. Since he first met Louis he felt something special. They have a special friendship. Even though they know each other for like a few months and have seen each other just a few times, Harry feels like he knows Louis forever. It feels so good with Louis, in a way so normal. So natural. It feels more than just a friendship. The last couple of days Harry has asked himself a few times if it was more than a friendship and what is in then? But afterwards he always shook his head in disbelief en moved on. It’s not like Harry has anything against homosexuality, Harry believes love is equal. When he was younger he even felt something for a friend of him and he was okay with that. Feelings just come and go. But he has known Louis for such a short amount of time and he is scared and confused how quick he has become a part of him. How quick he felt a connexion. Every time Harry is with Louis he feels happier, warmer. He already feels so much love for Louis and that terrifies him. Besides, Louis has a girlfriend. Even if he feels more than friendship, Louis would not feel the same.   
“You think way too much.” Louis says teasingly and he playfully pokes his dimple.  
Harry chuckles and moves his head so he looks right at Louis. His eyes, that are normally fixated on Louis’s beautiful eyes, are now looking directly at his mouth. He looks at his lips while he bits his own lower lip. He feels excitement erupt in his body. Louis’s lips are so kissable and if Harry is honest with himself he would really like to kiss him.  
Louis furrows his eyebrow “What are you doing Harry? You’re staring at me.”   
Harry blushes “Oh geez, I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to do that… It’s just. It’s just I…” but he remains his gaze at Louis’s lips. And with each moment he moves closer to Louis.  
Without thinking it through he presses his lips against Louis’s lips.  
Louis feels an electric shock in his body when Harry’s plump and soft lips touch his. His body is urgent to kiss him back, to touch Harry. But Louis is too scared and he pulls away.  
“Sorry Harry, I don’t want to. I have a girlfriend remember?”   
Harry nods ashamed and he stares at his own fingers. He is too scared to look at Louis. He feels so fucking stupid and vulnerable. Why did he have to kiss him?  
Louis looks at Harry and he feels so sorry. All he wants to do is hug Harry tightly, caressing his hair and telling him everything will be okay. He wants to let Harry know how much he means to Louis. But he just can’t do that, it doesn’t feel right. It isn’t right. He sighs deeply. “Sorry Harry…” His voice trembles and he quietly walks away from the room.  
Harry is still staring at his own hands. He can’t move. He can’t do anything.


	9. Friends or ? 2

Louis walks back to his hotel room, frustrated. He packs his clothes and throws them in his bag. He feels hopeless and he doesn’t know what to do. What should he say to Harry? With a groan he sits down on his bed.  
Louis was so overwhelmed by Harry’s kiss. He only felt Harry’s lips against his own for a brief moment, but in that instant it felt so intense. So right. And so wrong.  
His heart tells him to run back to Harry, telling him he liked the kiss and that he likes him. He likes Harry so fucking much. He has never felt like this about anyone, especially after the short time they have spent together. What does he feel for him?   
At the same time his head is saying don’t go to Harry. You have a girlfriend. You don’t like him in any other way than friends. That’s all.   
But of course Louis knows better. The first time he saw Harry in the bathroom he felt something. His eyes were captivated by his beauty. And when Harry just kissed him he felt his whole body tingle with sensation. It’s confusing, but above all scary for him. Does he really like Harry? Or does he just feel comfortable with him?  
And how does Harry feel right now? Louis feels awful as he thinks about Harry and how he left his room just like that. He looked so defeated and sad, he looked so sorry and regretful.   
Louis knows he has to do something. Whatever his feelings are, he doesn’t want to lose Harry as a friend. Especially since they are in band now.   
He grabs his phone and tries to text him. Which is actually pretty hard for Louis. What should he text? What would be good?  
“Ugh.” Louis complains, since when did he think so much?  
Finally, after 12 attempts, he sends his text. 

\----------------------

Harry steps out of the shower and dries himself. Normally water helps Harry to relax, to feel better. But this time it doesn’t. He keeps thinking about the way Louis looked at him after he had kissed him. The kiss felt so right, so nice, but afterwards it felt like the dumbest thing he could have ever done. Why did he have to fuck it up?  
Harry drops down on the bathroom floor, completely naked. He fucked up everything. His friendship with Louis and most likely the band too.  
The phone peeps, Harry reaches for his phone and looks at his screen. He sees it’s a text from Louis. He doubts if he should read it, but he just needs to know and opens the message:   
From: Louis  
To: Harry   
Hey Hazza,  
You are probably are already a sleep, sorry for waking you. I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I like you curly. A lot. Oh btw. The guys and I want to have breakfast before we leave. We can ask them if they would like to go to the bungalow! So we can practice and getting to know the others properly. Sleep well xx Louis

While reading it a smile appears on his face. Louis isn't angry at him! He sighs of relief. Louis even wrote he liked him. A lot. Harry isn't sure what Louis meant with it, but at the moment he takes everything. Whatever he meant Harry now knows they are still friends. And that's all that matters to him. Harry tries to figure out what he should write back. But an inner voice is telling him to go to Louis. He knows Louis’s hotel room is just a level up. And   
Harry also knows that he sleeps alone, because the boy he shared his room with is already sent home. Just like Harry's roommate.   
Suddenly Harry feels determined. He quickly grabs a boxer and a robe (he doesn't want Louis to get the wrong impression) and runs over to his room.   
When he arrives he carefully knocks on the door. “Louis? Lou?” he whispers.  
Louis opens the door, looking rather surprised by the boy standing in front of his room. He smiles and takes Harry’s hand and pulls him inside.  
Harry feels a bit awkward. “Well… I just read your text and I… I just wanted to see you in person.”   
“I am happy to see you Harry. Do you want to talk or something?”  
Harry shrugs. "I don't know. I just don't..." he sighs.   
Louis shakes his head. “Harry don't. Just come here. We can talk later okay?" He smiles at him while touching and playing with his half-wet curls. "Your curls are lovely Harry," he says with a playful grin, still touching his hair with care.  
Harry smiles shyly. Every time Louis gives Harry a compliment, he doesn't know how to react.  
"So... do you want to eat something? Watch some telly?"  
Harry shakes his head. “Uhmm… could I just like, you know, sleep with you tonight.”  
Before Louis could say anything Harry adds “I don't mean sleeping with you! Just sleep next to you.”  
Louis laughs and nods. He walks over to his bed, takes of his shirt and his pants and gets into his bed. Louis looks at Harry, he pats the empty side next to him and even opens the sheets for him.  
Harry smiles and walks over to the bed. He takes off his robe and lies down next to Louis.  
Louis dims the lights, but because it is still early it isn’t really dark.   
Harry wants to say a lot of things but he keeps quiet. He just lies next to Louis, listening to his breathing. Louis has his eyes closed, but Harry can hear he isn't sleeping.  
After thinking about a good question for a long time, Harry finally asks something, completely out of nowhere "Since when do you call me Hazza?"  
Louis is caught off guard. “Huh?”  
“In your text,” Harry clarifies. “You said Hazza.”  
He clears his throat “Oh, well… I find Harry so impersonal. And it sounds sweet. Just like you are”  
“Thanks Louis.” He smiles fondly. He is so grateful that everything is just like before, of maybe even better.  
Louis turns his body so he faces Harry “Louis? Don't you have a cool nickname for me than?” He says as he wiggles with his eyebrows.  
“Well… I thought about it but no name or nickname is good enough for you.” Harry says dead-serious.  
“What?” Louis says astonished, his eyes widen.  
Harry looks deep into Louis's eyes. "I just like you Lou. You are perfect."  
"I've never heard Lou, but I've heard I'm perfect for like 60 times." He tries sounding unimpressed as he smirks at Harry.  
"Luckily you don't have a huge ego pal!"   
"Hmm... every great part of me is huge." He winks at Harry.  
Harry chuckles. "You are so weird."  
"Come here Hazza, feel my huge..." he grabs Harry's hand and places it on his biceps. "my huge biceps." He laughs.  
Harry scoffs. “Pff... my mum has bigger biceps than you do."  
"Oh you didn't just say that! You are in big trouble young man."  
Harry chuckles. "Considering the fact that you have such big biceps, can you cuddle me?" He tries to sound funny, but he just wants to feel Louis close to him.   
"Biceps? Can you cuddle Harry?” Louis asks himself and nods. “Yes they can." He brings Harry closer to him, his arms around his waist.  
Harry smiles into the hug and lies his head down at Louis’s chest. He quickly falls asleep with a big, satisfied grin on his face.


	10. One Direction

The alarm clock rings, Louis yawns and stretches. He sets the alarm off and looks over at the boy lying next to him. Harry is still in a deep sleep. His head half under the sheets, his mouth just a tiny bit open. He breathes heavily. He looks peaceful. Louis looks at Harry's gorgeous face. He has to most beautiful mouth Louis has ever seen. A quick moment Louis thinks about kissing Harry's lips. But he ignores the moment, knowing it will make things even more complicated. Louis moves over to Harry, softly touching his cheek. “Hey Hazza, we have to wake up.”  
Harry doesn’t react, so Louis blows at Harry’s face.   
Harry feels a cold air at his face, he slowly awakes. “Hmm,” he mumbles. “Let me sleep”  
“Now curly, we have to meet the other guys. Tell them about your wicked idea.”  
Harry yawns, a soft crack comes out his mouth. He looks up at Louis, he raises his eyebrow. “How can you look so good in the morning?”   
“Good? Don’t I always look fabulous?” Louis smirks making a joke about, like he mostly does when he gets a real and lovely compliment.  
Harry nods and stands up, he stretches his arms. His curls are wild, he runs his fingers through them.  
Louis looks at Harry's beautiful face with his rough curls. “You look lovely when you sleep Hazza.”   
Harry laughs. “Yeah right, my hair is like a bird nest right?”  
“Yeah a little,” Louis chuckles “but I love birds and your hair.”  
Harry smiles. He wouldn’t mind waking up like this for the rest of his life. Next to Louis. How did you sleep?”  
“Like sleeping beauty.” Louis laughs “It’s nice to have company. I don’t like being or sleeping alone.”   
“Me neither. This is way better.” He smiles softly. He thinks about the previous night. He wants to talk to Louis, apologising for his behaviour. But Harry doesn't know how to do it. “Well… I am going to my own room. Go shower and change.”   
“Yeah me too.” He wants to say more, there is so much more to talk about. About last night, about his own feelings. But instead Louis just says “Will I meet you downstairs?”  
Harry nods and walks away. 

\----------------------

Harry walks over to the dining room. He sees Niall - who is busy with his phone, probably texting, while eating a slice of bread - and walks over to him. “Hey Niall”   
The boy admittedly stops texting and looks over to Harry. “Hai!” Niall says with a happy tone, his mouth still full of bread.  
Harry frowns, even in the morning his voice sounds like rainbows. He grabs a chair and sits beside Niall.  
“I barely could sleep, and I like to sleep. I was just so fucking happy you know?”   
Even his swear word sounds happy. Harry could easily believe Niall was fucking happy, the few times Harry saw Niall he was full of joy.   
“Yeah I’m happy too. It’s still a bit surreal, but lovely.” Harry tries to keep a conversation, but Harry isn’t really a talker in the morning.   
“Totally agree mate! I was like holy shit I’m in a boyband! So I called my home, my friends. And I said you won’t fucking believe what happened, I am in a boyband with 4 boys I barely know.”   
“You swear a lot don’t you?” He takes a glass and pours milk in it.  
Niall shrugs his shoulders. “I guess”  
“You guess what?” Liam asks, joining Niall and Harry.   
“This curly boy with a deeper voice than my father is accusing me of cursing a lot.”  
Liam frowns and Harry looks up at Niall.   
Niall has a grin on his face. “I do swear a lot, I eat a lot, I text a lot, I always sing or have a guitar in my hand and I always see rainbows and flowers."  
Liam, Harry and Niall laugh hard.   
After at least 15 minutes Zayn and Louis finally walk in. They both look like they are going to a special event. Zayn’s hair is styled to perfection, his clothes match his shoes and his skin looks flawless. Now Harry is really looking at Zayn for the first time, he notices how stunning Zayn is. Like unbelievable stunning, with his perfect cheekbones, gorgeous skin and his eyes. But even though Zayn may be a model-looking guy, Harry’s eyes fall on Louis. They always have and they always will. There is something about Louis that makes Harry feel comfortable, loved and feel good, besides the obvious physical attraction he has towards Louis. He can’t really explain it. Louis’s hair falls perfectly across his face. He wears tight maroon jeans, with a black and white striped shirt and black braces. And he wears white converses. Fuck he looks so good, Harry thinks and it takes all his willpower not too say or do anything about it.  
“Fuck, if I’ve known we had a photoshoot I wouldn’t have dressed like a homeless boy.” Niall chuckles.  
Zayn and Louis raise their eyebrows, looking at each other questionably. 

\----------------------

They eat breakfast and discuss what they should do, how they would like to work as a group.   
“Shouldn’t we first have a name for our group?” Liam asks the others.  
“I’ve already picked out a name” Louis says seriously. “Louis and the carrot sticks.” They all laugh hysterical.   
“I reckon it’s okay… but what about Niall and the Potatoes! That sounds so good! So Yummy!” Niall says enthusiastic.   
All the boys laugh while Louis and Niall come up with the most idiotic names for the band.  
“What about One Direction?” Harry just suddenly thinks about it. He feels like it fits his own dreams, which are to be on top. To go in one direction. It sounds good he thinks.  
Liam looks like he is thinking really deep while nodding. “I like it. It sounds good.” Liam says seriously. Zayn nods along with Liam.   
“Here is One Direction!” Niall says in an announcement voice like someone from television. They all chuckle and apparently they all agree with Harry. It's sound good and powerful.   
“It’s great!” Louis smiles happy, looking proudly in Harry’s eyes. “Harry had another great idea.”   
Niall, Liam and Zayn look over at Harry, interested about what he is going to say.  
“My stepdad has a bungalow in Cheshire. Maybe we could go there? Just us five?”  
Niall thinks about it and he smiles widely. “That’s sick! I bring my guitar and we can sing beside the bungalow. Drinking a few pines, having a laugh.”  
“That’s a wonderful idea Harry,” Liam smiles.   
Zayn nods. The entire time he isn’t saying much. Only when it is necessary.   
Harry guesses Zayn isn’t really a morning person like himself. Opposite with Niall and Louis, who are extremely loud and cracking jokes. And Liam. Liam seems reasonable the same. Not over enthusiastic but definitely not moody or so.   
“Yes! We are going in one direction… and that direction is Cheshire!” Louis says with a wide smile.


	11. The Bungalow

Louis sits in the train. It was two days ago he saw Harry, Zayn, Niall and Liam but they have texted throughout the days.  
Especially Louis and Harry have been texting and calling quite a lot. For some reason it feels like Louis has known Harry for ages. It feels so natural, so normal. But at the same time so special. It’s just really nice and fun.  
The boys decided that they all first go home to see their families and then they will stay in Harry’s family bungalow for a week. They will meet at Cheshire train station, where Harry’s mum will drive them to the bungalow. Louis is very excited but also nervous about their little trip.  
Louis liked to go home, especially to see his mum. His mum just got divorced so he wants to be there for her. Luckily he has Lottie and his other sisters that take care of their mother. It was nice to go home. To see his best friend Stan. Stan is a goofball just like Louis and they always get in trouble for everything. Mostly Louis. How in earth Stan did it surprises him every time, but only Louis gets caught all the time. Maybe Stan just knows his boundaries better Louis guesses. Or he is just damn luckily. It was also nice to see his girlfriend Hannah. Hannah really is a sweet girl and just like Louis she is a bit mischievous. She is always fun to hang out with. They always have a laugh together. She likes it if Louis makes her laugh. Just like Harry. Harry always laughs at Louis’s jokes. And with Harry they could be doing absolutely nothing but still have fun for hours. 

\----------------------

When Louis arrives at Cheshire train station Liam and Zayn are already there. They stand next to Harry and his mum. Louis looks at Harry and the nervous just vanish. Instead he feels his heart skip, feeling so much joy in his body.  
Harry’s eyes meet Louis’s eyes, he smiles widely. He walks over to Louis and hugs him tightly. “Lou!” They just hold each other tight, Louis sighs of relief.  
“You must be Louis!” Anne walks over to them smiling slightly, Louis immediately lets loose of the hug. “Harry has talked about you a lot!” Anne says, making both Harry and Louis blush a little.  
“Yes, I am Louis. Pleasure to meet you!” He shakes her hand and looks at her. She has beautiful big eyes, just like Harry. She is gorgeous. Just like Harry.  
“Pleasure to meet you too Louis.” She smiles at him with a caring look. Both Liam and Zayn walk over to Louis to greet him. “Hey Louis!”  
“We just have to wait for Niall and then we can go.” Harry says still lingering his eyes on Louis. 

\----------------------

When they arrived at the bungalow, Anne gave to boys a tour. She told them were everything was, how things work, etc. Even though Harry loved his mum and he always felt a bit proud when others saw his beautiful and sweet mum, he still wanted her to leave.

When Anne finally leaves the first thinh the boys do is choose a room to sleep.  
Louis runs down to the ‘master bedroom’ as Anne has referred to it to the boys. He jumps on the bed, lies down and makes himself feel cosy.  
The boys walk along with him.  
“I want to sleep here” Louis says smiling and nodding.  
“Haha, that’s fine with me.” Liam says. “Will you sleep here with him then Harry? Me and the others boys can share the other bedroom.”  
“Okay, if that’s fine with everybody?” Harry asks. They all nod.  
“Niall, Zayn, maybe we can make our beds already? So we don’t have to do that in the evening?” Liam proposes and Zayn and Niall agree and walk out of the room.  
“Shall I help?” Harry shouts after them.  
“No!” They all scream back in choir.  
Harry shrugs and walks over to the bed.  
Louis grabs Harry by his waist pulling him on the bed. Utterly happy that Harry will sleep next to him this trip. “It’s great that you’ll sleep next to me again. Last time I slept like a rock.”  
“I though you slept like sleeping beauty?” Harry teases. “So you don’t mind? You don’t rather want to sleep next to one of the other boys?”  
“Are you kidding me? This was my plan all along.” He smirks.  
Harry smiles back, feeling extremely happy. “You are so weird! You know that right?”  
Louis nods. “I’m going to grab my stuff. I’ll be back soon!” And before he stands up from the bed he gives Harry a little kiss on his right cheek just were his cute dimple is when he smiles widely.  
Harry freezes, feeling himself blush by the little touch. The same dazzling feeling he had when he touched Louis’s lips. Harry feels confused by Louis’s sudden affection. Okay not so really sudden, they have been touching each other loathes. Harry even felt his bandmates looks at them a few times, but it was always innocent. So this must be the same. Louis had already made it very clear he didn’t like Harry. He has a girlfriend.  
“What ya thinking about Haz?” Louis stands in the door opening, pressed against the wall.  
“You” Harry says in all honesty.  
Louis furrows his eyebrows and walks over to Harry. Sitting next to him.  
“What about me?” Louis feels the urges to make a joke but when he sees his face he knows it wouldn’t be appropriate.  
“Just you know… what happened with us. After I tried to kiss you.” Harry sighs, feeling rather uncomfortable.  
“I thought we were okay again? Right?”  
“Yeah we are. But I just feel like you are really important to me. I feel like I’ve known you forever. I just like to be with you. You make me laugh, make me feel loved.” Harry swallows, looks away. Feeling like he said too much.  
Louis cups Harry’s cheeks. “Hey Haz, I feel the same. I meant what I said in my text last week. I like you. A lot. You are funny, freakishly confident, so nice, loving and warm.” Harry looks over at the Louis. Harry has never seen Louis so serious but caring at the same time.  
“And of course you look exceptional handsome.” Louis adds playfully.  
He gives Harry a little kiss on his nose. Harry feels his heart pounding.  
“Lads are you coming? We ordered pizza!” Niall shouts from the living room.  
They both jump at the sudden sound.  
“We’re coming!” Louis shouts back “Come Hazza, dinner is ready!” he grabs Harry’s hand, realising how big his hands are compared to Louis’s hands and he smiles. This week will be awesome.


	12. The Bungalow 2

“Louis pass the ball! Pass the ball!” Niall shouts.   
After breakfast Liam suggested to rehears for Judges’ Houses but Louis proposed to play soccer. All the other boys agreed with Louis and Liam soon was convinced as well. Liam maybe looked really serious all the time, but that is just a part of who he really is. Liam also loves goofing around, watching comedies and have a laugh with his friends. But when Liam wants something he is determined. Just like his now. He wants to sing, perform and move on to the live shows. That is the reason why is he so serious with it. Luckily sometimes he can put it aside and have fun with the lads. So far, he really enjoyed having fun with the others. In the short amount of time they spend together it was nice. They all seemed to get on very well.  
Louis and Harry are paired up, against Liam, Niall and Zayn. Louis knew he was a decent player, especially after he saw the others for a few moments. They are just rubbish. He wanted to be on Harry’s team, mostly because he wants to show Harry some of his skills.   
Louis runs passed Zayn, and kicks the ball passed Liam the keeper and scores. “YEAH!” He shouts in a manly grunt. Harry runs over at Louis, hugging him. “Nice Lou!”  
“We won!” He says proudly.   
“Fuck!” Niall shouts. “3 against 2 and we still loose!”   
Louis smirks and looks over at Harry.   
“Well done Loueh!” Zayn pats his shoulder.  
“I’m hungry. Shall we buy some food at the supermarket? Who wants to join me?” Niall says still a little bit out of breath.  
“Yeah I will come along.” Zayn says. “Just a minute, I’ll go change.”  
Liam, Harry and Louis decide to stay at the bungalow. Liam and Louis decide to play another football game together and Harry goes inside to shower.

\----------------------

After circa 10 minutes of playing football Liam gets a phone call from his mother. “Oh, I have to answer this. Rematch later?”  
Louis nods while Liam walks away to his room. Louis doesn’t like being alone so he also goes inside, checking on Harry. Just when he walks in their shared bedroom he sees Harry, stark naked lying on the bed. Louis’s mouth falls open in shock. After the initial shock he is mesmerized by Harry’s body but mostly by his confident.   
“Hey!” Harry smiles at Louis. “Had fun?”   
Louis nods gently. Harry doesn’t seem to have any sort of angst. He just lies there comfortable on the bed. Louis can’t stop looking at Harry. “Uhmm… Harry shouldn’t you put some clothes on?”  
“Nah… This is more comfortable. Do you mind?”  
Louis shakes his head, but he thinks yes. He does mind. Louis doesn’t want to be distracted by Harry. He doesn’t want to look over at Harry and feel lust in his body. The fact that he is more concerned about lusting over Harry, instead of freaking out about the fact that he is lusting over Harry makes him even more confused.   
“We could watch some television? Maybe watch some shitty reality TV?” He smirks at Louis, patting the side next to him.  
Louis just stands there for a moment completely in shock but then he crawls over to Harry, who immediately wraps his arm around Louis, pulling Louis closer to him. Louis swallows, feeling very uncomfortable and partly aroused.  
“Do you always walk around naked?” He asks bewildered.   
“No of course not!” He giggles. “Well, I can’t. But I like to walk naked. It’s liberating. You should try it. It feels really nice.”  
Louis can’t help but laugh at Harry, who just parades around naked and doesn’t feel any kind of embarrassment. He admires it.   
“I like to watch shitty reality TV. Maybe we can watch it tonight? I don’t think the boys would appreciate it if we would watch television the whole day.”  
“Yeah you are probably right.” Harry turns off the television and gets up from his bed.   
“I now know you like to walk around in your pure self, but maybe you can at least wear boxers?”  
Harry laughs but nods. He quickly grabs a black boxer and puts it on. Louis sighs of relief; he wouldn't want to watch naked Harry the whole evening. It would be way too distracting. Although the black boxer wasn't really better...

\----------------------

Harry and Louis sit on their bed watching TV. Harry sits in-between Louis’s legs. Louis touches and pulls lightly at Harry’s curls. They zap from channel to channel.   
“There isn’t really much on. So shall we just watch Hollyoaks then?” Louis proposes casually. He doesn’t want to let Harry know he actually watches the show on a regular basis. Sometimes with his mum, his sisters of even with Hannah.   
“Okay, why not? Sometimes it’s funny. I don’t really mind as long as you keep playing with my hair.” Harry grins. “It feels nice.”  
Louis laughs. “Oh don’t worry I love your curls I could play with them the whole time.”  
Harry smiles widely curling into Louis, making himself cosy.   
“Why do the McQueen’s always get in trouble?” Harry asks.   
“I guess it’s in their blood.” Louis chuckles.   
“And you? Do you get in trouble?”   
“Oh all the time” Louis says serious. “I have a little McQueen’s blood in me I think.”  
Harry laughs. “Well… it could easily be your family. Considering all the girls and just one guy.”  
“You say I am John Paul?” Louis’s mouth falls open.  
“Well… you’re both cute, so yeah.”   
“At least you got that part right.”   
Harry turns off the television and turns his body so he faces Louis. He just looks at him for a moment. Every time Harry looks at Louis face he is astonished. He has such a beautiful, perfect and extremely flawless face. “I would… really like… too ki—“   
Louis interrupts Harry by pressing his finger at his mouth. “Shhh…” Louis pulls in closer, so that they are just a few breaths away from each other. They look into each other’s eyes, hypnotized.   
Louis leans forward to give Harry a kiss on the lips but immediately pulls back.   
Harry grabs Louis’s waist and pulls him in closer again. Harry's body shivers from excitement as their lips touch again. This time they both let the kiss happen. First little kisses on the mouth, a few kisses on the side. After a while they kiss more intensely, more deeper.   
Louis feels his whole body tingle. He gently bites Harry’s under lip.   
Harry moans quietly.   
Louis kisses Harry’s mouth, his cheeks, his eyelashes and his nose.   
Harry starts to laugh, because it feels warm and ticklish. He returns the favour by kissing Louis’s cheeks and ear. Harry start to nibble at his ears and whispers in his ear “I like you Lou, I want to kiss you, I want to touch you”.   
Louis blushes, feeling turned on by Harry's words and soft, tender kisses. He can't help but feels the urges to touch and feel Harry. He strokes his biceps, his torso and his curls.  
Harry licks Louis’s mouth and slowly enters inside. Louis answers by licking Harry’s tongue. After a while he pulls his tongue away, but he still gives little kisses on Harry’s lips, softly sucking on his lower lip and giving him a few pecks on the mouth.   
After their passionate kiss they lay down at the bed, heart raised and bodies flushed.  
“Whoa” Harry says while heavily breathing.  
“I know, whoa.” Louis says in response. Exhausted from the intense kiss, but he has still lust in his body. “Your lips… your lips are amazing.” Louis sighs and gives Harry a little peck on his beautiful mouth. He wraps his arms around him and lays his legs half on top of Harry’s legs.   
Harry rests his head on Louis’s chest. He gives Louis a kiss on the cheek before he falls into a deep sleep.


	13. The Bungalow 3

Louis slowly awakes. Harry still has his arms folded over Louis. He suddenly remembers what happened yesterday. They kissed. And it was not just a kiss on the mouth. It was a full snog. A very intense snog. Louis softly pulls Harry’s arms away.   
Harry mumbles a bit but soon sleeps further.   
Louis walks over to the bathroom. He splashes water in his face. He feels guilty and weird. He felt so much when he and Harry kissed. Just being around Harry makes Louis feel warm inside. It is such a good feeling. A feeling he never felt before.   
Louis shakes his head and he sits down on the floor, his back against the wall. What does he feel? Friendship? Love? But he is in love with Hannah right? So he knows what loves feels like. It must be love with Hannah. He always is happy to see her, he likes to kiss her. He just likes being around her.   
However when he kissed Harry he didn’t think about Hannah. He thought about Harry and how wonderful it felt to kiss and touch him. That feeling with Harry is... so much more. More intense. Better.  
Louis sighs frustrated, runs his fingers through his hair. Why is this happening?   
He gets up and walks over to the bed. Louis grabs his phone and sees he has one missed call from Hannah. Of course. “Shit!” he mumbles.  
“Hmm?” Harry mumbles, rubbing his eyes and yawns.   
“Oh nothing” Louis says trying to nonchalant.   
“Why don’t you come back into bed?” Harry asks with his morning voice.  
Louis ignores Hannah’s call and looks at Harry. He looks incredible beautiful as he just awakes. His eyes are still a bit smaller than normal, his hair is wild and his mouth looks so perfect. His perfect thick, pink lips make Louis crave for a kiss.   
“Please?” Harry asks with a sweet, but deep voice.  
Louis smiles. “Can I ever say no to you?” He lies down on the bed.   
Harry immediately grabs his waist and gives him a soft kiss in his neck.  
Louis is shocked but cannot hide his smile. They snuggle for a while, talking about whatever. It doesn’t really mind were they talking about, it just goes so easy. Louis feels so good and just completely forgets about Hannah. 

\----------------------

“I raise with 5.” Niall takes a chip and throws it on the chip stack.  
Zayn looks at his cards and shrugs. “Okay, I think I’ll go along.”   
“Ha, that’s just a tactic! Pretending like you have a terrible hand, but in reality you probably have at least a pair.” Niall looks over at Zayn, trying to see if he is right.  
But Zayn doesn’t give anything away, he just grins at Niall.   
Liam sighs “I fold.”  
Harry stares at Louis. To be honest Harry has been stealing glances at Louis the whole time since they played poker. He cannot stop. Harry awoke with such a happy feeling in his body. He finally kissed Louis and it made him feel so good. So happy inside.   
“Harry? What are you going to do?” Liam shakes Harry arm and looks at him questioningly. Harry shifts out of his thoughts. “Oh yeah. I check.”  
“You can’t check, Niall just raised.”   
“Oh. Then I go along I guess.”   
Louis notices that Harry is looking at him as much as he can. The other boys probably notice at well, but Louis doesn’t care. He likes it very much. And to impress Harry even more he cracks a few good jokes. They all laugh at him. Zayn and Liam a bit more quietly, Niall hysterically and Harry, Harry laughs the most, the hardest and the proudest. Even at jokes that are horrendous he still laughs. That is one of the things he loves so much about Harry. Harry appreciates his sense of humour and Louis likes to make people laugh. “I fold” Louis says. He opens the last card, a king of hearts.   
Niall squeaks and grins widely.   
“Pff... That’s not really a poker face Niall.” Zayn says laughing at Niall.  
“You never know my dear Zayn, you never know.” And he casually adds. “Well... I’m not quite sure, but I guess I’ll raise with 20.”  
“I fold” Zayn throws his cards away and sighs heavily.   
Harry looks at his cards; he has a king and a queen in his hand. Niall seemed utterly happy when he saw the last card, maybe he also has a king? Or he could have a flush? Harry doubts what he should do.   
“Okay, I’m with you Niall.” He smiles at Niall.  
“Show your cards!” Louis says in a Texas accent.   
Niall shows his cards. A king and a 10. “One pair!” He shouts.  
“That’s not so much!” Liam says a little bit surprised. Niall just shrugs his shoulders. “And Harry?”   
Harry quickly looks away from Louis. He opens his cards, a kind and a queen and directly takes all the chips.  
“You won thanks to your high card!” Louis smiles fondly poking Harry in his right dimple. Harry smiles back. “Thanks Lou” He squeezes Louis’s knee for a brief moment.   
“Geez... Fucking queen!” Niall hisses.  
They all laugh and continue another round of poker. Harry tries not to look at Louis anymore so he can concentrate on the game.  
Louis instantly notices Harry stops looking and Louis doesn’t like it. So with every opportunity he gets he wraps his arm around Harry, pokes his dimple, touches his knee, plays with his curls. Just to get his attention back.   
Apparently it works because Harry blushes a few times and touches Louis back a few times, totally ‘unintentionally’.   
After a few rounds of poker Niall is almost out of chips.   
“You play like you run around in life. Just carefree.” Liam chuckles and pats Niall’s shoulder.  
“Shall we do a different game?” Liam proposes.   
“What did you have in mind?” Louis asks.  
“I know a game! What about Never Have I Ever! It’s a fun way to know each other better.” Harry says excited but soon adds “but I’m not a big drinker. So I don’t know how long I can do it.”  
“Oh I’m definitely in! I will grab the shots!” Niall quickly stands up.   
“How does it work?” Zayn asks.  
“Well... I say, for example never have I ever kissed a girl. But if you have kissed a girl you must take a sip of your drink. However if you didn’t kissed a girl you don’t have to drink.”  
Niall walks over with a bottle of Bacardi, a few beers and glasses. He pours everyone a shot Bacardi and hands over a beer.   
“Shall I start? I will start with your example: never have I ever kissed a girl.” Liam says.  
They all drink and laugh.   
“Okay, I know one! Never have I ever been drunk”  
Niall, Louis, Liam and Zayn all drink. Harry just sits there relaxing in his chair and smiles.   
“Never have I ever stolen something.” Zayn asks and he looks around interested. Zayn himself, Louis and Niall drink.   
Harry smiles at Liam, suddenly feeling some sort of connexion with him over the fact that they are both very civil.  
It is Harry turns. Harry knows that Louis is been in a relationship with Hannah for a while, but he never dared to ask it before. This is the perfect opportunity.   
“Never have I ever had sex.” Harry looks at Louis.   
Liam and Louis drink and look at each other. Harry feels a gut in his stomach, somehow it upsets him. Which is very ridiculous, Harry knows that, but he still feels a bit upset about it. Along with Harry, Zayn and Niall also don’t drink.  
“For me it just didn’t happen.” Harry explains. “I haven’t met the right person you know?” But the thing is Harry does have met the right person. The right person for him, but it’s not likewise.  
Zayn nods along as if he agrees.  
Louis looks at Harry and smiles. “Hazza I just know that the right person will come along.”


	14. The Bungalow 4

Harry turns on the hot water tap and waits till it’s comfortable enough to stand under the shower. He takes off his clothes, lays them on a bench and steps into the shower. The water streams down his body and relaxes him. When Harry is under the shower he doesn’t think about anything. He just enjoys the water.   
“Shall I join you?” Louis says half clownish.   
Harry jumps, startled by the familiar voice that is suddenly in the bathroom. Harry didn’t hear him getting in.  
“Shall I join you?” Louis asks again. “We can spare water!” He says half-serious, half-jokingly.  
“What?” Harry giggles. “Are you serious?”  
“I've already seen you naked so yeah.” He opens the shower curtain and looks at Harry.  
Harry blushes slightly, but nods anyway. “Okay” he smiles.  
“Good” Louis smiles and closes the curtain. As he stands there he suddenly feels stupid. He didn’t think his plan through. This means he has to be naked too. He is a bit insecure about it. Besides the fact that a small piece of his mind feels guilty towards Hannah, because of the way he behaves around Harry. He tries to ignore his thoughts and just enjoy the time he can spend with Harry. There is no harm in showering. He quickly gets out of his clothes and joins him in the shower.   
He has seen Harry naked a few days ago, but with the warm water running down his body it’s all very new. All very much to take in.   
They both observe each other for a moment without saying a word. Louis notices 2 spots at Harry’s torso.   
Harry raises his eyebrow “Are you looking at my nipples?”  
“Are those nipples?” Louis says amazed.   
Harry nods feeling a bit awkward.  
“Can I touch them?” Louis asks as he still has his eyes focused on Harry’s nipples. Without Harry’s permission he softly touches the nipples. He can’t help himself but to pinch at one nipple.  
“Au! That hurts!” Harry screams painfully.   
Louis chuckles. “Sorry, it’s just weird, but good weird.”  
“Thank you I guess?” Harry says a little bit doubtful.   
“Yeah your body just amazes me.” Louis says in complete honesty.  
Harry’s eyes widen “What?”  
He scans over Harry’s body and says “You got a big cock, especially for you age.”  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Harry asks just a little bit upset. “Yours isn’t bigger.”  
“I know, I know. But you are in the middle of your grown spurt. That thing will be huge in a few years. Just think about it.” Louis says mostly to himself.   
Harry chuckles and smirks. “Yeah you’re probably right. Well consider that as a compensate for my arse.”   
Louis laughs “You have a cute little bum Hazza.”   
“Hmm… but yours is big.”  
“Sorry?” Louis’s mouth falls open from astonishment. How dare he call it big (even though Louis knows he has a rather large butt).  
“I mean it in a good way, you have a lovely bum.” Harry smiles at Louis and then suddenly pinches Louis’s ass.  
“Au! What are you doing?” Louis asks but he looks quite content with it.  
Harry chuckles “I just had to do that.”  
Liam walks in the bathroom. “Harry I’m just going to piss. I---” He is in shock when hears two voices laugh together and he hears Louis’s pleading voice. “Stop it!” He giggles.   
“Oh…” Without another word Liam walks out of the bathroom, still in shock.

\----------------------

When Harry and Louis are finally dressed they walk over to the living room. Niall is playing his guitar and Liam and Zayn sing along.   
“And I will always love youuuuu” Louis sings along in a dramatic tone. They stop playing, Niall chuckles.   
Liam looks at them, clears his throat, looks over at Zayn and then back at Louis and Harry. “Guys, can we ask you something?”  
“Okay, but I will say in advance I am not the reincarnation of Whitney Houston.”  
Zayn frowns. “She isn’t dead you know?”   
“I know, I know. I was just joking.” Louis and Harry sit down on the sofa.  
“Uhmm...” Liam begins a bit hesitate. “I don’t know if this is my place to ask. But we were curious you know about you two.”  
Harry and Louis look at each other taking by surprise and feeling a bit caught.  
“What do you mean?” Harry asks. Although he damn well knows what Liam is asking.  
“Do you guys fuck?” Niall asks seriously. Zayn chuckles lightly and Liam looks at Niall in shock.  
“No!” The boys shout at the same time. Cheeks flush.   
“Well... then it’s just a matter of time I guess.” Niall says casual   
“Niall!” Liam shouts in a warning tone.  
“Haha!” Louis laughs nervously. “No it’s okay I guess. But I have a girlfriend as you are all aware of.”  
They all nod.   
“But there’s something right?” Niall keeps asking. Liam gives Niall a death glance.   
“I don’t know” Louis says in complete honesty as he shrugs. “All I know is that I like Hazza. I like his dimples, his curly hair and his personality. Harry is the most charming, and sweetest person I’ve ever met.” Louis smiles at Harry.   
“I like you too Louis. I like your beautiful eyes and your perfect bum. And I like that you make me laugh but you are still the most caring person I know.” Harry says directly to Louis.   
“Oh Harry!” Louis says in a funny voice and he jumps at Harry, tickling him for a brief moment before composing himself.   
Niall can’t help but smile widely. “You guys are so cute together!”   
“You are cute too!” Louis shouts and he runs over at Niall, jumps on top of him.  
All the guys laugh and swiftly join them until they are all lying half on top of each other.   
Whatever is going on between Harry and Louis the other boys don’t mind. They’ve been randomly put together as a band, but are now so much more. They are friends. Friends for life.


	15. Judges' Houses

After their time in the bungalow, the guys are now rehearsing for their performance at Judges’ Houses. A couple of hours ago they arrived at Spain and got to see who their mentor for the show is. All the boys were really when they saw Simon appear.   
After a little introduction and talking and getting to know the other contestants the boys decided to go for a swim in the ocean. But just a few hours before their performance Louis has stepped on a Sea urchin and has been taken to a hospital.   
Harry’s mind is constantly with Louis as they try to rehears the song without him. Harry can’t focus and all he wants as the moment is to be with Louis. 

***memory***  
“I want to come with you Louis!” Harry takes Louis’s hands and rubs it with care.  
Louis shakes his head. “No absolutely not! You have to practice with the other guys.”  
“But I don’t feel like it… How can I practice when I now you are in the hospital?” Harry says with sadness in his eyes.   
“Excuse me boy, but we have to take him now. What are you going to do?” One of the crew members asks Harry.  
Harry stands there frozen, in panic. He doesn’t know what he should do. He really wants to go with Louis to the hospital, but they have to practice for their performance.   
“Just go to the other guys. I’ll be fine.” Louis says as he smiles encouraging to Harry. “Besides, someone from the crew will join me.”  
Harry nods silently. Agreeing, but still feeling terrible about it as he sees Louis taken to the hospital.   
*** end memory***

Although Harry knew that he couldn’t go to the hospital with Louis he still feels like he made the wrong choice. He just really wants to be with Louis at this moment. Hold Louis to comfort him. Louis was in quite some pain and Harry flinched every time he saw Louis struggle with the pain. He kept so strong and tried to act normal and Harry just wanted to take care of him. Finally someone who would take care of Louis instead of the other way around as it normally is. But instead he needs to focus on the performance.  
“You like him more than just friends’ innit?” Niall asks as he stares at Harry.  
Harry looks over at Niall, he feels a bit busted. He shrugs, but then sighs deep and nods. “I do yeah…” He says quietly.  
Apparently Zayn and Liam overheard their conversation as they look at Harry with concern in their eyes.   
“Don’t worry Harry.” Niall says in his casual, upbeat voice. “I think Louis also likes you more than just as a friend.”   
“Niall?” Zayn asks and he directs his attention towards Harry. “Louis has a girlfriend. Sorry Harreh, but I don’t think he does.” Zayn says sympathetic.  
“Yeah…” Harry whispers sadly. “but we kissed” he adds, so quiet that they can’t hear him. But as Harry thinks about it further Louis probably didn’t mean anything with it. Louis is always touching Harry, saying nice things to him, but what does it mean? Is it just his way of saying ‘I like you as a friend’?  
“Uhmm Harry... I know this is probably confusing, but could we please focus on our performance?” Liam asks carefully. He doesn’t want to be the bad cop in this, but he also doesn’t want to be rejected at judges’ House again.   
Harry nods. “Yeah sure.”  
Niall gives him a reassuringly shoulder pat and smiles at him.  
It doesn’t really help. All he can think about is Louis. He wants to be with Louis, but Louis doesn’t.  
“Okay, let’s start from the top.” Harry tries to focus because he does wants this so bad. And if they would go through to the Live Shows he would be around Louis longer.  
Harry shakes his head, breaths heavily and then focuses on the song Torn. Which are perfect for Harry’s feeling at this moment. 

\----------------------

After an hour or so someone from the crew tells them that Louis will be back any moment. They want to film the moment, so they have to go outside. They all wait, a bit unsure how to do or act while the cameras are rolling. As soon as Louis walks out of the car, limping, Harry’s heart beats faster and he feels so unbelievable happy with just the sight of Louis. He never ever wants to lose Louis. Never. Harry runs over to Louis and hugs him tightly. He is in love. In love with Louis.  
Harry, Zayn and Liam lift Louis up and carry him to the house.  
“Hi guys!” Louis smiles.   
“How are you?” Harry asks concerned.   
“It’s pretty painful but I’ll handle it.”   
“That’s the spirit!” Niall smiles happily.  
“I’m glad you are okay Louis! We’ve just given 10 minutes before we have to perform. Shall we?” Liam proposes.   
“Are you up for it?” Harry asks with yet again worry in his eyes.   
“I’m okay Harry, really." He smiles fondly at Harry.   
“An okay” Harry smiles back and then quickly gives a kiss on Louis’s cheek.


	16. Results Judges' Houses

\--- Performance and results Judges’ Houses ---

Louis doesn’t feel anything except joy. The pain in his foot just magically disappears and his confusing thoughts about Harry also vanish. He is just so happy that he can move on to the live shows.  
“OMG! This is the best feeling ever!” Niall screams.  
They walk to the house were all the other performers are. They congratulate the persons that got through and comfort the persons that didn’t make it.  
Louis’ mind travels to Harry and he stares at him. Harry has a huge smirk on his face and is interacting with everybody. Literally everybody. Louis is a big joker and prankster himself and quite confident, but he isn’t like Harry. Harry just charms everybody in the room. He looks really comfortable with himself, which was one of the first thinks Louis noticed about Harry. He is also very relaxed around other people. No matter how they look or who they are. He is really special in that way. But also a bit flirtatious and without really realising it, it didn’t make Louis feel good. Some sort of jealousy feeling flops his stomach. And Louis doesn’t like it.  
At high school Louis has been asked a few times if he was gay. He always felt offended by that question. He wasn’t gay! He likes woman, boobs, soccer, joking around! Louis maybe was a bit more feminine or flamboyant than most of his classmates, but Louis always figured it was because he lives with 4 sisters. Woman rule the house holding at the Tomlinson’s. That was it. He wasn’t gay. He isn’t gay. Although this feeling, the jealousy and the feeling he got when Harry and he kissed and whenever is around Harry, would be in no way called heterosexual.  
“Watcha doing?” Niall asks, joining Louis who is sitting on the table.  
“Uhmm.” Louis feels a bit unease. “nothing really” he shrugs.  
“Why the frown face? Aren’t you happy we got through?”  
Louis nods “Oh yeah, I’m ecstatic. It’s just... I don’t know..”  
“You feel a bit confused maybe?” Niall asks carefully glancing at Louis, who immediately blushes. Niall knows exactly what’s going on, but he doesn’t want to push it.  
Louis sighs and looks at Niall. He doesn’t know what to say. Did Niall know what he was thinking?  
“That’s okay Louis, whatever it is I’m here. Were buddies now!” He smiles widely and throws his arm over Louis. “Come, have a drink with me.”  
Louis can’t help but smile. Niall is such a fun and nice person. 

\----------------------

After a while of talking to Niall, and all the other contestants Louis sits down with his other bandmates. In a few weeks they will move into the X Factor House.  
“Maybe we can practice a few times before we move into the X Factor House?” Liam suggests.  
All the boys agree, but they don’t know how. Especially for Niall, who lives in Ireland, it’s not the easiest thing. But they all really want this so they need to make it work.  
“Well, we can stay at my house a few days to practice?” Liam offers.  
“Can I talk to you?” Harry suddenly whispers in Louis’ ear. His deep voice and his face so closes to his makes Louis shiver.  
“Yeah sure.” he nods and smiles at Harry.  
“Maybe we can go outside for a bit?”  
“Me and curly are going to walk for a bit, we will see you guys later!” Louis announces happily. He sees Liam and Zayn looking at him questionably and Niall just smiles fondly.  
They walk outside onto the streets. It's late. Except from some laughter in gardens, they don't hear or see anybody. Harry and Louis walk in complete silence. Normally Louis doesn’t like the silence, but at the moment he doesn’t really mind. He doesn’t know what to say to Harry and Louis just hopes Harry is the first to talk. For a boy who always looks so confident, Harry looks a bit nervous at this moment. Sometimes he breathes very hard, as if he wants to say something, but then he just shakes his head and sighs. “Lou.” Harry begins as he stops walking. Louis gestures Harry to sit on the ground. They sit next to each other. Very close. That just happens without doing it on purpose. Like there is no personal space between them.  
"What is it Harry?" Louis asks gently, trying not to scare Harry, but also encourages him to move on.  
“In two weeks we will go to Liam’s house for a few days to practice as a band. But I was thinking.” Harry always talks slow, but right now it’s extremely slow and it’s hard for Louis to listen to it and really understanding it.  
“I was thinking, maybe I can spend a few days with you next week? You know, If you like.” Harry says doubtful.  
Was that it? Louis did not expect Harry to say that. He thought it would be more important considering Harry’s nerves.  
“I love that!” Louis says directly without thinking about it.  
“Really?” Harry asks surprised and a bit relieved.  
“Don’t look so surprised. I just love that idea. That would be so much fun Hazza!” He hugs Harry tightly, his arms around his chest. Harry leans into the hug, he snuggles into Louis’ chest, holds his arms firm around Louis’ lower waist. Louis feels overwhelmed by the touch and the fact that Harry is so close to him. His breath hitches when Harry breaths heavily and presses Louis even closer to him. It gives Louis butterflies in the stomach. They stay in a hug for quite a while, both don’t want to let go. When they finally let go, it leaves a lingering feeling of warmth inside Louis.  
He runs his fingers through Harry’s curls and stares at him. Harry quickly looks away, but Louis could see the fond in his eyes. A soft smile plays across his mouth. Louis could tone his behaviour down a bit, but at this moment he doesn’t care. He just enjoys being with Harry and as confusing as that may be, it also makes Louis feel so much more alive.


	17. Doncaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, this is the first fanfiction I've ever written. I feel like I could write or make it a lot better, but at the moment I don't have the time or energy to change it too much. I just try to make it a bit better so you can enjoy it without being irritated about the sentences (hopefully).
> 
> I still don't know if it's Louis' or Louis's, so if you know please tell me =)
> 
> I hope you enjoy, tell me by commenting of leaving kudos! x

Harry pours himself a glass of soda and walks outside. He sits down in a chair in the garden, enjoying the sun and the warmth. Harry was so relieved when Louis liked the idea of him staying a few days at his house. After they all went home Louis immediately called Harry to tell him it was alright and he asked when he will be staying. Louis sounded just as happy about it as Harry felt about. He likes Louis so much and he just doesn’t want to be without him. It’s pathetic right? How long has he known him? How can he be so attached to someone in such a short period? Apparently Harry is very far in his thoughts, because he suddenly notices his sister waving at him, just a few inches away from his face.  
“Did you dream you were a pop star singing for thousands of people?” She smirks at him. As usual his sister Gemma was being rather sarcastic. She liked to joke around and tease Harry. It always was one of her favourite things to do.  
“Oh yeah and you were feeding me when I was hungry.” the corner of his mouth turns into a slightly evil smile.  
“Of course I was, that’s why it’s called a dream Harry.” She sits next to Harry.  
He laughs and nods at her. His mind soon travels back to Louis. How would Louis react if Harry told him he liked him? Would he be upset? Angry?  
They have kissed and are very cheesy with each other most of the times, but that is just how Louis is. Louis has a girlfriend. A girlfriend he likes. He doesn’t like Harry. That’s the reality and that hurts.  
“Harry? I guess this is not a really good dream?” Gemma asks concerned.  
He sighs “No”.  
“What is it?” She asks carefully. Gemma may be a big tease, but she always is there to support him. She always acts like the big sister. And Harry pretends to hate it, but to be completely honest, it feels good. It makes him feel safe.  
“I think I like my bandmate.” Harry just bluntly says. If there was someone who wouldn’t judge him for saying this, it was Gem.  
“Louis?”  
“How do you know it’s Louis I’m talking about it?” He frowns.  
“Well... to be honest, it’s a bit obvious.” She laughs at him, but not in a mocking tone, but a sweet, caring tone.  
Harry blushes. “Really?” It doesn’t really come as a surprise. Even the other bandmates have asked about them. Maybe there really is more going on than just Harry’s stupid crush.  
“Yeah, but it’s adorable. I’ve never seen you so happy and when you talk about him I see you care about him. A lot.”  
Harry nods in agreement. “I do. I like him a lot.”  
“I’m happy for you Harry. Whoever makes you happy makes me happy.” She smiles at him and squeezes Harry’s shoulder.  
“Thank you.” He says with relief in his voice.  
She gives him a light kiss on his cheek before she walks away.

\----------------------

Harry and his mum are on their way to Doncaster. His mum offered to take him there. Although he liked having his mum with him, he was scared she would ask too much questions, scared she knows too much. But surprisingly she doesn’t. They just have a fun ride and talk about Harry’s childhood.  
Harry is both super excited and nervous as they enter Louis’ hometown Doncaster.

When they finally arrive and Harry steps out of the car Louis practically runs over to Harry and greets him with a tight hug. They smile at each other for a while, looking into each other’s eyes. Jay walks outside and greets Harry and Anne. Jay invites Anne over for a cup of tea. The four of them drink tea. Louis and Harry have their own conversation, just like Anne en Jay. They seem to really like each other. Like they immediately bond. The same feeling Harry had when he first met Louis.  
“Do you want to see my room? Within a few hours it won’t be possible anymore.”  
“Why?” Harry asks surprised.  
“My sisters will probably occupy you for a while. You have no change against my four sisters.” He smiles at Harry and takes his hand. Harry feels goose bumps all over his body with the light touch. It fits perfect and it gives him butterflies in the stomach.  
Louis leads him to his room. He smiles because it feels so nice to have Harry with him.  
Harry is very curious how his room will look like. Louis opens the door, keeping his other hand intertwined with Harry’s.  
Harry lets go of Louis' hand so he can look around the room. He walks around interested, looking at each corner, each piece of Louis’ room. He wants to know everything about Louis. And to really know someone a bedroom is a good start.  
His first impression is that it feels warm and loud. Just like Louis. The room is full of posters from the Rovers, even an (probably old) poster from the Power Rangers and a few other posters. Besides that Louis has a lot of clothes lying on the floor and quite a lot of (what Harry would call) meaningless gadgets. His room looks messy.  
“I’m sorry for the mess.” Louis says as if he could read Harry’s mind. “I guess I’m not a good cleaner.”  
“I don’t mind.” Harry shrugs. If it wasn't for Louis, Harry would probably mind. Harry kept his room pretty clean. But somehow it didn't bother him with Louis, probably nothing can really do that.  
Louis sits on his bed and Harry joins him, after thoroughly looking around at his room.  
“I’m really happy you stay here for a couple days Hazza! I want you to meet my sisters, my friends and…” Louis hesitates about the last one. Hannah would obvious visit Louis. And he wanted Hannah to meet Harry and opposite. But somehow it felt strange and Louis could not really place why. Well that’s not totally true; he and Harry did kiss one time, but other than that it was just meaningless flirting and teasing. Right?  
“Hannah?” Harry asked carefully.  
Louis nods. “Yeah Hannah…” his voice trails off.  
“I love to meet everyone. I want to be a part of your world Louis. Not just the band part. But also the other part. The part you are. Just Louis. Louis from Doncaster.”  
Harry sounds sincere and Louis feels his body melt. Somehow it feels so nice, so good, that he wants to be a part of his world. Not just a part, but all parts.  
“I also want you to be a part of my life!” Louis says happily.  
“Good.” He nods. “Let’s hope your family and friends will like me.”  
Louis rolls his eyes. “Oh you are such a bad liar! You are such a charmer, everybody is fond of you. I can’t believe a single person would not like you.”  
Harry blushes. “Not true!” He blurts out.  
Louis looks at him and frowns.  
“Okay,” Harry admits “there are just a few people who don’t like me.”  
“Does people are just stupid.” Louis states, like it is a fact. He smiles at Harry and softly touches his hair.  
Before they both know it they are lying on top of each other, roughhousing. Louis lays half on top of Harry, laughing. He tickles Harry everywhere. Harry can’t help but giggle. To get back at Louis, he squeezes in Louis' ass. Harry finds himself slightly blush while touching Louis' ass. He tries not to think about it too much and continues their little wrestling game. They wrestle for a bit, grabbing each other, tickling, laughing. They both feel excitement through their bodies, heartbeats go faster. Without realising it, Harry rubs against Louis's body. Louis' breath hitches.  
"Harry!" Anne yells. "I'm going home."  
Louis immediately lets loose of Harry. They look at each other slightly in shock and flushed. Both boys have red cheeks, messy hair and uneven breath.


	18. Louis' sisters

After Harry says goodbye to his mum he goes back into the house.   
"The girls will probably be here any minute." Louis says with excitement in his voice.   
Harry loves kids. They still have this innocents, have a wild imagination and they just live so carefree. Someway Louis is also like a child, but Harry knows that Louis is more than just living for fun and being carefree. Louis has a lot of responsibilities. He always takes care of his sisters, even more when their parents were fighting. Not long ago his mother divorced and now he also has that weight on his shoulder. The weight of taking care of his mum and looking after her.  
Harry admires Louis for it. He hopes that when Louis can’t take it at some point, he will come to him for comfort. He will always be there for Louis when he needs him. However Harry thinks that it will take a lot of time and trust before Louis can truly open up himself, showing his vulnerability. Harry on the other hand trusts people to soon and shows his vulnerability to quick. Sometimes he hates himself for it, because people take advantages of it. But if there was one person Harry was absolutely certain of that will not use him, it was Louis. He is so caring and so loving. And that only makes his fond for Louis stronger.   
Suddenly he feels two hands grabbing his waist. Harry is startled by the touch, but immediately relaxes when he realizes that it is Louis. With his thumb he runs little circles at his waist. It makes Harry fluster. The effect a little touch of Louis has on Harry is impeccable. It feels like every touch hits him ten times harder. Each single contact makes Harry feel like his body explodes. Harry just hopes ‘Little Harry’ doesn’t react so strong to everything. But he is in the middle of puberty, so probably everything Louis does can make him feel turned on.   
Harry is in such a trance. His eyebrows furrowed and he has a red blush on his cheeks.   
Louis wonders. “Are you okay Hazza?” He asks concerned.   
“I’m fine” He smiles at Louis and tries to focus on their conversation again.   
“I’m really looking forward to see your sisters”   
Louis doesn’t ask what was on his mind. The only thing that matters at the moment is that Harry is equally excited about seeing his little sister, as Louis is of showing them.   
Harry sees beautiful blue eyes twinkle at him with excitement. In some way that is a bit scary for Harry. Louis always talked with so much love and fond about his sisters, he just hopes he won’t be disappointing them. Apparently Louis has 5 sisters, but he lives with 4. He asked Louis their names, so he won’t forget when he sees them. *I want his sisters to like me.*  
Before they could finish their talk, two little girls hug Louis. He instantly laughs and runs his hands two his little sisters’ hairs. “Hey girls, how was school?”  
The two little twin sisters, Phoebe and Daisy, answer Louis at the same time. Super enthusiastic and loud. Harry can’t understand a word they are saying.   
“Who are you?” One of the twins suddenly asks staring at Harry.  
Harry tries to hide his nerves and smiles at the little girl, showing off his dimples.   
“Hi, I’m Harry.” he reaches out to her. She smiles at him and ignores his hand and instead hugs him. Harry is taken by surprise, but can't help to smile.   
“I’m Daisy and this Phoebe.” The girl says and she pokes Harry in his stomach. Harry can’t hold in a chuckle and with his hands he moves towards both Daisy and Phoebe. “I’m going to tickle you!” He says with a small grin.  
“Noooo!” The girls scream in unison as they giggle when Harry’s moves closer.  
Louis smiles widely when he sees Harry interact with his little sisters. He is so good with them. He can tell his sisters like him.   
It's most likely because of his charms and the way he looks. Harry has a pretty childish face, with cute dimples and cheeks and big green beautiful eyes. It makes him look young, sweet and innocent. That makes his sisters probably feel safe with him. They are not big fans of grown-ups. 

\----------------------

Harry and the twins decide to make a castle of Lego. Lottie soon joins them. They seem to really have fun with each other and with Harry. Louis just looks at them in admiration and joy.   
“Hey Lou” Fizzie says, throwing her backpack at the table.  
“Hi Fizz!” He smiles.   
“I’m going upstairs.” She says to no one in particular.   
“Wait! I want you to meet Harry, my bandmate!”  
Harry gets up and smiles at her. She looks at him suspiciously and a bit scared to be honest. He doesn’t understand why.   
“I’m Harry.” he says for the fourth time this hour.  
“Hi, I’m Felicite” she says almost like a whisper and then goes upstairs.   
Harry stands there a bit confused. *Did I do something wrong?*  
“Don’t mind her,” Louis says while shrugging. “Female hormones” he adds with a frown. 

\-------- A few hours later ------------

Harry lies on the mattress, next to Louis’ bed. After talking for what seems for hours they decide to sleep.   
“Night Hazza” Louis says in his childish but oh so sweet tone.  
“Night Lou.”  
Harry tries to sleep, but he just can’t. Louis is just right beside him and all Harry wants to do is cuddle with Louis. *What would Louis think if I offered?* He’ll probably be shocked, but he doesn’t think he would really mind. They slept next to each other at the bungalow and they even shared a single bed at Bootcamp, but that was just because of the circumstance.  
“Are you a sleep?” Louis asks quietly.   
“No, I can't sleep. Sorry.” Harry mumbles.  
“So why don’t you join me than? It’s much cosier.”  
Harry’s mouth falls open from surprise. Did Louis just ask him to join him?   
“You don’t have to.” Louis says because Harry doesn’t answer. And Louis suddenly feels really stupid for asking it.   
“Oh no, I want to!” Harry says a bit too quick and eager.   
"Good." Louis says trying to sound nonchalant  
Harry stands up from his bed and walks over to Louis. Louis scoops to one side of his small bed so that Harry can join him.   
Harry doesn’t really know how to move. Can he hold Louis? Or should he just lie on his back? Harry doesn’t like to lie on his back, so he rolls over to his side. His face next to Louis’ face. Although it’s really dark Harry can practically feel Louis’ eyes staring into him.   
“Sleep well Hazza." Louis says and he wraps his arms around Harry. Without hesitation Harry cuddles Louis back and lays his head on Louis’ bare chest. He feels Louis’ warm, naked skin against his own. He sighs satisfied, feeling Louis’ warm body wrapped against his. Their legs tangled with each other.  
“Sweet dreams Lou.” Harry says in a whisper.   
“Sweet dreams Haz.” Louis says gentle.   
They fall into a deep and comfortable sleep.


	19. Hannah

“Hannah!” Louis smiles widely and gives Hannah a little kiss on her mouth. She happily replies and opens her arms to embrace him. With her hands she rubs Louis’ back. Somehow it gives Harry a knot in his stomach. But as always Harry is his charming self. He smiles at her with his best smile that made almost every person instantly smile back.   
“Hi, I’m Hannah!” The girl says happily.   
“Hi, I’m Harry!” He shakes her hand and smiles. This is not as hard as he thought. She looks kinda cute and sweet. Definitely not someone you can instantly hate.   
“I like your curls.” she says shamelessly.  
Louis nods, thoroughly agreeing with his girlfriend. “Don’t be around Hazza for too long, his charms can win you over.” He winks at her.  
“Is that what happened with you?” She says jokingly at Louis before wrapping her arms around him again and kissing his lips. Even though she is joking it makes Louis feel uncomfortable. He tries to forget it and focus on the party.   
“Party time!” He screams. Louis and Harry decided, well actually Louis decided, to throw a party at his house with all his closest friends. That way they can celebrate Louis being on the X Factor Live Shows and they get to see Harry, which is very important for Louis. He didn’t say that to Harry though, he didn’t want him to get the wrong impression. But Louis wants to show people his new bandmate, his new friend, his what exactly? Louis doesn’t know what Harry truly means for him, but he did feel that Harry already is a part of his heart. In such a short amount of time.   
The party wasn’t until a few hours. But Hannah offered to help him with setting up the party.   
“Shall we go to the store first? Buy stuff for the party?” she asks, still having her arms around Louis.  
“Okay, come let’s go!” Louis shouts and walks towards the car. Louis sits down in the driver’s seat. Harry decides to walk to the back seat.  
“Oh Harry you can sit in the front! You have pretty long legs.”  
“You don’t mind?” He asks polite.  
“No way! Come sit” she gestures Harry to come to the front.   
Harry can’t help but not hating Hannah. She is a bit clingy for his taste. Okay that’s not really it. Harry was very clingy himself. But he just didn’t like seeing her doing it with Louis. His Louis. Which he isn’t. He is with Hannah. He could not blame Hannah for having feelings for Louis. Who wouldn’t? Nevertheless he feels awfully jealous. He sighs deep. Somehow that amazing feeling he had with Louis yesterday is completely vanished. 

\----------------------

At the beginning of the party Harry doesn’t really know how to act. He sits on the sofa and just looks around at the few people that are here. He sees Lottie, Louis’s oldest sister, talking to a friend. Jay talks to Stan. Stan is Louis’ best friend in the whole world, as Louis referred to him, just a half hour ago. Somehow it was painful for Harry to hear and see. Louis with Hannah at one side and Stan at his other side. He suddenly didn’t knew where he belong. So he just quickly talked to Stan before walking away, falling down on the sofa. He looks at Louis and frowns. Hannah is still around him. They laugh together and it seems like they flirt with each other. Since Hannah joined them Louis hasn’t been completely himself. He still is loud, warm, caring and a prankster, but the way he is around Harry is different. He doesn’t linger his arms around Harry, like he does almost every time. He doesn’t run his fingers through Harry’s hair and says he loves his curls. He doesn’t caress his cheeks and smiles at him. It feels a bit more reserved. This probably isn’t so weird, since he is with his girlfriend. But Harry just shamelessly agrees to himself that he doesn’t like it. He wants to be close to Louis.   
“Having fun Harry?” Jay asks as she sits beside him. She has a caring look and she slightly smiles at him. The same expression Louis could have when he is concerned for Harry.  
“Yeah a bit.” Harry says, not wanting to sound too angry or sad, but also letting through this wasn’t one of his best times.  
“I understand. You don’t really know them, but you are a nice boy Harry. Just be yourself, mingle a bit and you will have more fun.” She softly places her hand at his shoulder.  
“Thanks.” he smiles at her and decides she is right. He goes to Louis, Hannah and Stan. Harry tries to listen to the conversation and joins them.   
Within a couple minutes it feels pretty okay. He is not as comfortable as with his own friends, but still it is good. Stan and Hannah seem nice. They ask each other questions and talk about fun but meaningless things.   
Louis looks at Harry, he shortly rubs his back. He smiles at him with an expression of proud and happiness. Louis knew they would like Harry, but it was still nice to see. He wants Harry in his life. So it was wonderful that he made such a good impression with his sisters and especially with his mum and now with his friends. 

\----------------------

After a while the party got more intense. More people came in, more people became already tipsy or drunk and the music went louder. Louis introduced Harry at every single one of his friends or friends of his friends.   
Harry looks over at Louis and he seems a bit tipsy himself. Louis walks over to Harry and wraps his arm around him. Louis isn’t ashamed to tell that he is a bit of a party animal. He likes it. He likes getting wild and have fun with his friends. And tonight he feels extra happy with Harry at his home.  
Louis walks over to Harry and wraps his arms around him.  
Harry can smell the alcohol. “You smell like alcohol.” he says, wrinkling his nose.   
“Then you have to drink more, so we both smell like alcohol.” Louis simply replies and agreeing with himself. He hands Harry a Bacardi, but Harry shakes his head.  
Louis pouts his lips “Aww come Harry, drink more.” He was now half hanging on Harry. Apparently Louis gets clingy when he is drinking. But Harry has to admit to himself that he rather have Louis hanging on him than on Hannah. He smirks at his own thought but also feels a bit guilty. What if Louis would know this?  
“Come dance with me Hazza.” Louis suddenly says and he grabs Harry’s hand. Harry stumbles behind Louis, still in shock, who leads him almost running to the ‘dance area’.   
They dance for a while. At first a bit weird and funny, hands in the air and jumping. They make a few weird dance moves and laugh with each other. But soon Louis dances more carefully. Just swaying from left to right. Harry stands behind Louis and looks at his back. Harry can’t help himself and looks at Louis’ bum. He has such a beautiful bum. Louis turns his head and gestures Harry to come closer. Harry presses his body against Louis. His beautiful firm ass is now pushed against Harry. Only that makes Harry’s hormones flip. Louis places his head at Harry’s shoulder. Feeling so peaceful and content. Louis doesn't like to admit it to himself but it feels like he belongs here. With Harry. Harry's body is pressed against his own. His head on Harry's shoulder. He can feel Harry's perfume and heavy breathing. It makes him feel all warm and fuzzy.   
Harry feels his body tense. All harry can think about is not getting aroused by Louis pressed against his body. He swallows. Harry can’t handle this for too long, his body longs for him. He keeps his hand at his own back or in the air, just so that he can’t accidentally places his hands on Louis’ chest, waist or hips. They sway there for a moment before Louis burst into laughter. He roughly runs his fingers through Harry’s hair and smiles at him. “I had fun dancing with you, but if you don’t mind, I’m going to dance with my girlfriend now.”   
Before Harry can reply Louis walks over to his girlfriend and kisses her firmly. She immediately lights up and smiles widely at him. They dance together, but this time Louis dances behind Hannah. She rests her head at Louis’ chest and slowly sways with the music. They both have a grin on their face and look very peaceful. Harry sighs and suddenly feels very lonely, confused and aroused. Without saying another word to anybody he walks upstairs. He plops down on his bed, feeling all kind of emotions running through his body. He still feels the music loud in his ear, Louis’ beautiful body pressed against his own and still feels the pain by looking at Hannah and Louis. A tear falls from his cheek on his pillow. And with all those different thoughts and emotions he drifts off to sleep.


	20. Fun on the couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Smut
> 
> and last chapter before they move into The X Factor House.
> 
> Please leave kudos or comments if you like this story, I would really appreciate it <3

Louis sits opposite Harry on the couch. Louis’ mom is working and all his sisters are at school. After a crazy night with Louis’ friends, Harry and Louis are finally alone. Louis remembers dancing with Harry. He remembers how much he liked it, how much he felt. But he knew he couldn’t let Harry know, or his friends, or Hannah! No way! So he just laughed it off and practically ran over to Hannah and kissed her. He didn’t feel a spark when they kissed, but Louis ignored it and danced with Hannah. He saw Harry leaving and Louis stood there doubting himself. He was in conflict with himself and sighed really deep. Somehow he decided to keep partying and check on Harry later. When he finally did, Harry was sleeping. He walked over to Harry, bending down. He silently asked if he was alright while caressing his hair softly and then went to his own bed. He quickly fell asleep.  
Harry plays a game on his mobile phone and frowns. Louis didn’t know that Harry was awake when he came over. Louis sounded so sweet, so caring. Harry had to swallow quietly and squeeze his eyes shut. He didn’t want to talk. He wanted to forget.  
Louis looks at Harry, he looks very serious. It maybe is, just a tiny bit, arousing. But just Harry’s lips could turn Louis on. His perfect big and dark pink mouth. Louis takes off his shoes and like most of the times he doesn’t were any socks. He pulls his legs up. One leg leans against the couch, while his other leg slowly moves upon Harry’s leg. Louis grins satisfied. Harry looks up, with both a questioningly and exciting look. Louis smiles at him and moves further onto his leg. Strokes his legs with his feet. He rubs Harry’s inner thigh and gently moves his foot into Harry’s cock, softly pushing it. In response Harry gasps and giggles. Louis laughs and jumps on top of him. They tickle each other, smiling, touching, roughhousing. Somehow Harry manages to get on top of Louis. He looks at Louis and notices a bulge in Louis’ pants. “You’re hard!” He screams.  
Louis turns red, feeling completely embarrassed.  
Apparently Harry doesn’t mind. He grins at Louis and slowly moves his fingers on Louis’ legs, running up through his thigh.  
“Stop it, please.” Louis says pleading. He feels ashamed enough. Harry doesn’t need to provoke him even more.  
Harry nods with a chuckle, he stands up and sits down in his previous position. He tries to act normal, but he can’t suppress a grin.  
Louis sits down on the other side of the couch. He clears his throat and wants to make a joke, but Louis can’t think of anything. That’s a first. He still feels rather embarrassed. Although they have kissed and Louis could feel his hormones go wild when he is with Harry, he never had a semi-hard one before. They’ve touched each other a lot, but that was just joking around. Now Harry knows too much. He knows that Louis gets hard because of him. *Perfect Louis. Really perfect* he sighs. This makes everything different. Scary even. All because of his stupid hormones.  
“Does your girlfriend give you hand jobs?” Harry suddenly asks interested.  
Louis shakes his head in disbelief, he looks at him confused.  
“Aw come on Lou, I just want to know.”  
“Okay,” He breaths heavily. “Yeah she does and it feels good.” Louis doesn’t know what else to say. He feels a bit awkward with a half hard boner, talking to Harry about Hannah giving him a hand job, while his thoughts are all about Harry. It makes him feel a bit dizzy.  
“Tell me more.” Harry requests and he scoops over to Louis, his eyes wide from excitement.  
Somehow it makes Harry look like a little kid. Louis tries to dismiss those thoughts and just laughs at Harry’s serious, but excited face. He tries to hide his own discomfort and goes along with Harry’s request. He wants to make Harry suffer, making him feel extremely flustered.  
“She is really good at it.” Louis begins.  
Harry just nods in silence.  
“She takes off my pants, smiles at me, and then strokes my cock through my boxers. It gives me shivers through my veins. Excitement runs through my body.”  
Harry’s eyes are wide, he breathes heavily but quiet. Like he doesn’t want to ruin the moment.  
Louis continues “She unzips my fly. She grabs my cock, making me gasp. Her hand is cold at the beginning. But it makes you feel alive, so good. She’s rubs my cock, slowly starts to stroke it, pumping my cock. My body tenses, I breathe heavily. And when she goes faster, in a constant rhyme, I can’t help but let my head fall back and let a moan come out of my mouth. My muscles tighten, my breath uneven, and then I come and let out a satisfied groan."  
While Louis is talking about getting a hand job Harry feels himself getting hard. He had a sort of girlfriend once who did it to him, but this was just so much more intense. Like he could imagine Louis getting a hand job and seeing him all hard, moaning loudly.  
Louis looks over at Harry. He does not blush or feel flustered, he rather looks kind of turned on. Louis’ body tenses, lust goes through his body, his veins. His pants are awfully tight. He just wants some release, but he knows he can’t.  
“Please Harry, can you talk about your grandma or so?” he asks desperately.  
“Or…” Harry thinks about it “Why could jerk off… right now”  
“Each other?” Louis asks astonished.  
“I meant ourselves. I’ve never done that like this. Should be fun.”  
Louis can’t believe Harry just proposed that. He has crazy friends, wild friends, but none are like Harry. Harry is unique.  
Harry already undoes his own pants, feeling incredible excited and any form of angst is just completely gone.  
Louis just sits there frozen, eyes wide in disbelief. But his body is craving, he needs his relief. So he decides to move his embarrassment away and gets off his jeans and boxers.  
Harry gets his own cock out and starts stroking it. He bites his lip. His cock is complete hard within a few seconds. And Harry realise it’s all because of Louis. Louis’ voice makes Harry’s hormones run ecstatic. He throws his head back and moans softly. He thinks about Louis’ voice, whispering his name.  
While they are pumping their own cocks Louis imagines Harry’s big hands stroking his own cock. Just the thought of Harry’s hand at his cock makes Louis almost come. It causes Louis to moan low in his throat. When he looks over at Harry, who looks extremely hot while quietly moaning, Louis can’t handle it and comes hard. He shivers and his body relaxes. He looks over at Harry and can’t help but stare intensely at him. Harry looks so beautiful. His lips are a dark red because he bites on it, his muscles tighten, he has a few drops of sweat on his forehead and low and soft moans come out of his mouth.  
Harry feels his body shake, his muscles tense, toes curled up. He quickly looks over and sees Louis bluntly and aroused staring at him. And with that imagine in his mind he shoots. A deep moan escapes his throat. His body all limp.  
They catch their breaths, staring at each other for quite a while.  
Harry is the first one to say something. “That was fun.”  
“That was fun.” Louis replies nodding. Still a bit overwhelmed.  
“I should get us a towel.” He puts his boxer on again and walks to the bathroom.  
Harry sits there out of breath and completely satisfied because this is the best orgasm he ever had.


	21. The X Factor House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter =)  
> I haven't really changed that much, I only took out any errors I could find.
> 
> I'll try to upload a few chapters a week!
> 
> Please leave kudos or comments, that would really make me happy.  
> Enjoy! <3

“Hey guys!” Niall screams happily and hugs the boys one for one. “I’ve missed you all!”   
“Niall, we have seen each other last week?” Liam says with a raised eyebrow.  
Niall shrugs “Yeah so, I’ve missed you. I am so fucking excited!”   
“I’ve missed you too my little Irish boy!” Louis says, embracing him.  
Niall smiles widely “See! At least someone wants me to be here.” He says playfully sticking out his tongue  
Just like Niall, Louis also is ‘fucking excited’. He gets to live in the X Factor House with Harry and the other lads!   
The boys walk into the house. The X Factor House. Where they will stay for a while, along with the other contestants. They walk around in the house, of course with cameraman’s following their every movement. This house is huge! There is a big living room filled with lots of couches and chairs. Louis glances over at Harry. When he does he sees the boy looking back at him with his adorable smile that shows off his dimples.  
Other contestants come in and they all greet each other. Louis knows most of them, but hasn’t really had a conversation with them. Apart from Aiden. Aiden was really nice. He seems outgoing and relaxed. Louis could see himself become friends with someone like that.

\----------------------

After getting to know the other contestants the boys walk upstairs to their shared room.  
“Do we all sleep here? In this small place?” Louis asks a bit shocked.   
Niall giggles. “Apparently.”   
“Ah damn it” Louis says with a hard sigh. “I had really hoped for a place just for me and Hazza.” He says half serious, half-jokingly. He runs his fingers through Harry’s hair.   
Liam and Zayn look at him raising an eyebrow confused. Niall winks at Louis and laughs.  
Harry smiles at Louis and quickly, slightly brushes his hand against Louis’ hand. Harry has to suppress the urges to grab his hand, push him against the wall and to kiss him roughly. He bites his own lower lip just thinking about the image.  
“What are you smirking about?” Louis asks interested.  
Harry blushes but shrugs. “Nothing.” Absolutely nothing except wanting to feel and touch you, he thinks to himself. After their ‘moment’ on the couch at Louis’ house Harry had felt himself falling in love with Louis even more. His heart aches for him. He wants Louis so bad that it sometimes hurts. Of course he didn't tell Louis that, because he is scared what will happen. But so far it’s only good. Louis isn't awkward after they jerked off together. Maybe he is even clingier than before. After Harry’s visit in Doncaster they called each other every single day. Literally every day. Although one day, Louis had to hang up quickly because Hannah was with him. The last thing Harry heard was a giggle. He sighed really deep and felt his throat thicken.   
Louis walks over to one of the beds. He throws his bag on it and climbs on top.   
“I’ll sleep on top. Do you want to sleep under me Hazza?” He says with a smirk.  
“Of course I will. But don’t be surprised if I suddenly climb on top.” Harry replies teasingly.  
“Oh I definitely wouldn’t mind.”  
“You two are so weird.” Niall giggles.  
“Says the boy that giggles like a little girl.” Louis throws back from his bed.  
Niall opens his mouth to reply, but before he does he’s already laughing again. He chooses one of the beds and says “this is going to be great.”  
We all nod at him as we have chosen our place to sleep.   
“Shall we mingle with the others?” Liam asks.   
Zayn and Niall agree and already walk downstairs to the living room.   
Harry looks at Louis who still lies on his bed, looking rather mischievous.   
“Are you coming?” Harry asks him.  
Louis only shakes his head in reply.  
“Come down with your lazy ass.” Harry says more demanding, but he still has a playful tone in his voice.   
“Pardon me?” Louis says with a high-pitched voice, completely flabbergasted.   
“Stop with the sassy act and come join the rest in the living room.”  
Louis sighs but climbs down out of his bed.  
As Harry sees Louis climbing down the stairs, it’s not hard to miss his perfect shaped bum. Harry can’t contain himself and slaps Louis’ bum and pinches it.  
“Au! Why did you do that for?”  
“Because I love your ass.” Harry grins, but also slightly blushes.   
“Fair point.” Louis smiles back at Harry.

\----------------------

The boys are on their way for their make-over and ‘glamour shoot’. Harry had said (again) that he likes Louis’ bum. When Louis was younger he felt self-conscious about it, but since a few years he has accepted it and even liked it. Apparently it is rather special for a boy to have a full bum. Louis would deny it till his death but when Harry said it he felt himself blush. Somehow hearing it from Harry gave him a tingling feeling inside. Without realising it he just shoves his ass in his face all the time. Not literally, but just this afternoon he sat on Harry’s lap, his bum firmly pressed at his lower region. And a few moments ago he just ‘accidently’ bummed (what a great word for this situation) into Harry. He felt Harry tense. Although it was pretty evil of Louis, he couldn’t help it. It was so much fun to see Harry flustered because of it. He enjoys it. Maybe a bit too much.

\--- Glamour Shoot --- 

“Harry what are you doing?” Liam screams. Louis looks down from his bed, seeing Harry strip out of his clothes.   
“Oh nothing I haven’t seen before.” Louis replies casual, although he still keeps his eyes lingering on the younger boy.  
“Everything ok... Whoa!” Zayn enters the room in shock. “What the fuck Harry?”   
“I sleep naked. Is that a problem?” Harry asks suddenly slightly embarrassed.   
Niall walks behind Zayn and sees Harry in his pure self. His eyes go wide in disbelief. Niall would never be so comfortable taking off his clothes around other people.  
“Why is it such a big deal?” Harry asks while quickly getting under his sheets.  
“I don’t have a problem with it.” Louis says from above.  
“I’m sure you don’t.” Harry grins  
“Well... I don’t really have a problem with it Harry. But I was just surprised, shocked.” Liam  
Niall and Zayn nod along with Liam.   
Niall shrugs. “If you feel better sleeping naked then be my guest.”   
“Thank you guys.”   
“Now off to sleep.” Liam says “Tomorrow is a big day.”  
“Is it as big as Harry’s penis?” Louis asks.   
Liam almost chokes and shakes his head. “What are you guys talking about? Please stop. I don’t want to know.”   
Niall laughs hysterically. Zayn quietly chuckles.  
“You wish Lou.” Harry says grinning widely, directly speaking to Louis.  
“I wish.” Louis smiles content. He knows he is going to enjoy his stay at The X Factor House.


	22. Feelings

Today was the first day of practice. It was amazing and exciting although Liam gave a speech that still runs through Louis’ mind.  
***memory***  
“We have to take it really serious. We have to rehears, rehears and rehears.” Liam says with a business-like face.   
Somehow it sounds exactly like a speech from their mentor Simon. Louis sees the determination in Liam’s eyes. He is so serious about it and somehow he doesn’t like it.   
“Yeah I agree!” Niall says nodding thoroughly.   
Niall is eager too, but he seems more chilled and relaxed.   
Zayn nods. He just goes along with it. Just like with everything else. He is a relaxed boy, but surprisingly he can talk a lot. Louis loves to hear Zayn sing. He is a whole different person when he sings. He has a beautiful voice.  
“Okay Harry, now you come along after Liam.” Savan says.   
Harry nods and starts singing. Just like Liam, Harry is also very determined. You can see it in his eyes. His eyes flicker with excitement and want while talking about performing. Louis can feel Harry’s heartbeat going faster just by talking about it. When Harry sings he pours his soul in the song. It feels like all his emotions come out. Harry wants this so bad and Louis can only look at him with so much fond, adoration and love in his eyes.   
“Louis, focus.” Savan says with a stern look.   
Louis nods and tries to focus on the song. Louis himself is also quite serious. He likes singing and performing, but for Louis having fun is also very important. He doesn't want to take life to serious, and tries to make the most of it while he can. Louis is practically always in the mood for a good joke, prank or laugh. Louis loves the attention and he loves to make people smile and laugh because of him. Sometimes he feels like people only seem him as a prankster, but Louis is so much more than that. It is just a little part of who he is. He isn’t just about having fun, he also is a person who loves people too much, sometimes care too much. And Harry sees this. Harry knows this better than anyone. He knows that he cares deeply for his family and friends.   
“Good, now start again and Harry join in.” So they do as told and sing together.  
Savan smiles widely, listing to Harry and Louis sing in harmony. “Did someone ever tell you that your voices sound amazing together?”   
They blush and look at each other. They keep singing, but they both suddenly have a smile on their faces. Their voices mingle in a way, like they complete each other. Their voices are so different, but melt together in perfect harmony.   
***End memory***

“What are we?” Harry looks up with a serious face. Louis has his arms wrapped around Harry. He is snuggled against Louis’ chest.   
Louis smiles and looks into Harry’s eyes. His beautiful green eyes that always seem to have a spark in it, stare intensely at him. “We are humans Hazza… or maybe we are aliens!” He says comical.  
Harry frowns. “I’m serious Lou… a lot of people in the house have asked me about… us.”   
Louis looks at Harry in surprise. “Us? Is there an us?”   
“I don’t know.” Harry says with a timid voice.  
Louis doesn’t know either, but he does know whatever they have he doesn’t want it to stop. “Well… I just like to have you around Haz, you make me feel better.”   
“You make me feel better as well Lou. Lots better. I really like you.” He mumbles a bit shy.   
“I like you to curly.” He rearranges himself so that they are facing each other. Louis smiles at Harry and brings his face closer to Harry. With one hand he cups Harry’s cheek. Harry automatically leans into his touch.   
With his nose he rubs briefly against Harry’s nose. Harry slightly giggles, a blush forms on his cheeks. The little red blush makes him look even more gorgeous, if that is possible. 

\--- Video diaries 1 ---

“I am so thankful that there are no camera’s at night.” Louis sighs in relief. He sits on the end of Harry’s bed. Tomorrow is the moment of truth. Tomorrow they will perform on the X Factor Stage. All the boys are nervous, except for Zayn. Zayn just seems content and Louis wants to know why.  
“Zaynie?” Zayn doesn’t answer, he is doing something on his phone. But he can’t ignore Louis like that! No way!  
“Zayn look at me or I will throw away all of your hair products!”   
With an annoyed look he looks at Louis. “What?”   
“Why are you not nervous? Why are you looking so.. uhm... smug?”  
Niall, Liam and Harry look from Louis to Zayn.   
“What do you mean?”   
“Zayn is just distracted with all these fine ladies in the house.” Harry smirks.  
They all laugh but Zayn looks shocked and quickly looks down. Harry is totally right! How did he know? Does he feel the same way?   
“Tell us, is it true?” Niall asks excited.   
Zayn groans, but replies with a simple “Yeah.”  
“Lovely, so who is it?” Liam   
“Well.. uhm..” Zayn stumbles.  
“Just tell us Zaynie!” Louis screams impatiently.   
“Alright, alright. Well, I don’t know them very well.”  
“Them?” Harry asks surprised.  
“It’s nothing really.” He shrugs it off.  
“No way Zayn! You have to tell us!”  
“I just like Tracy and Rebecca. They are pretty fit you know.” He says a bit shy.   
“I don’t think Tracy and Rebecca want to share your amazayness. But we just have to wait and see.”  
“Shut up Tomlinson!” Zayn says with a laugh and he gets under his sheets. They all laugh along and for a minute they forget their nerves.   
“Night guys.” Liam says.   
“Night!” they all reply.  
Louis stands up from Harry’s bed, but Harry holds him back.  
“Stay.” Harry demands. A soft smile plays across his lips.  
“Okay.” Louis shrugs. Who can deny such a bright smile with dimples? Louis scoops under the sheets next to Harry.  
“Hey Lou.” Harry smiles, tracing his finger on Louis’ cheek.  
“Stop it, it tickles.” Louis chuckles.  
“Oh does it know?” Harry says with a smirk and continues tracing his finger, adding another finger.  
“Aww Hazza!” Louis screams. He takes Harry’s hand and softly touches it.   
“Shut up!” the other boys groan in sync.   
“Sorry.” Harry whispers and stops. Louis doesn’t like that the warm feeling is suddenly gone, so he brings his own fingers up to Harry and caresses his curls and smiles satisfied. Harry gives Louis a delicate kiss on his cheek and then cuddles tight against him.   
Louis feels a shiver run down his spine.  
“Night Lou.” Harry whispers.   
Louis leans into the hug and cuddles even tighter against Harry. “Night Haz.”


	23. Jealousy

\---Video Diaries part 2---

All of the contestants are sitting in the living room of their temporarily home. They talk to each other and others sing with each other. They are having fun and enjoying this experience. Harry enjoys every bit of it. He loves the X Factor House and he likes the attention. He got such a rush while singing and performing on stage. It’s all he wants. He feels perfectly happy at the moment. He sighs content and joins the others in their conversation.   
Louis doesn’t feel so happy. At least not right now. Within a week and their first performance they already have hundred girls ‘fangirling’ over them. Apparently girls think they are very cute and can sing well. They already had fan letters and lots of tweets with loads of questions or marriage proposals. Niall and Harry were really excited about it, but just like Louis, Zayn and Liam were a bit more reserved. Louis feels overwhelmed with it and is taken aback by it. This truly doesn’t have anything to do with the fact that especially Harry gets so much fan mail and tweets. No that totally isn’t the case.   
He looks over at the other side of the room. He sees Harry flirting with a few others, including Sophia, Matt and Esther. Anger boils inside Louis. Harry flirts with literally every single person in the house. It’s not normal and quite frankly it pisses Louis off. With a sigh and groan he goes upstairs.   
After a few minutes of nervously walking around in his room, Harry enters.  
“Lou what’s wrong?” he asks genuine concerned.   
Somehow it annoys Louis even more. “Why are you always flirting with everyone?” Louis says a bit angry.  
Harry is taken by surprise. What is he talking about? And why would Louis mind?  
“What?” Harry says in disbelief.   
“Just you and your cheeky, charming way you are with people. It’s fucked up!”  
Harry feels like a sharp knife stabs into his heart. Harry knows he is a charming lad, but it isn’t like he purposely flirts with people. Harry sees himself as a genuine nice person who just likes hanging out with people.   
“What do you mean? I don’t flirt with everyone. I just like hanging out with people.” His voice trembles, hurt and shock are visible in his voice.  
“Ha! Hanging out? Is that what you call it? You even flirt with guys! It’s disgusting!” Louis shouts.   
“What the fuck?” Harry feels his own anger crawling up inside him.  
“Just go downstairs and flirt with every single one of them or as you call it ‘hanging out with’ and if that isn’t enough you could also turn to your fans. Plenty of choice Harry.” He looks directly into Harry’s eyes. His normally bright blue eyes are now dark. Dark and mean.   
“What does it matter to you what I do or with who?” Harry spits.   
“I don’t care! I just think it’s fucked up.”  
“Oh why is it fucked up? Why do you mind so much huh?” Harry yells.   
Louis doesn’t answer Harry, which makes him even more pissed.  
“For fuck sakes tell me!” Harry isn’t the type to swear, but Louis and especially his words make him so furious and sad. He ignores the hurt and focus on the anger.   
“I don’t know, maybe because... because. Ah fuck! I don’t know!” He clenches his fist in anger.   
“Yeah you don’t, so please go back to your girlfriend and leave me alone!” he shouts at Louis before storming back downstairs.   
Little does Louis know how awful Harry feels about their fight. How broken he feels by what Louis just said about him. If Louis only knew the truth... if he knew his heart only beats for him. Harry feels his eyes irritating.   
“Fuck it.” he walks outside and slams the door shut.   
Liam sees it in the corner of his eye and wants to go after Harry.   
“Don’t.” Niall says calm but firmly.  
Liam looks at him confused. Harry looked really upset and angry. What if something happens?  
“He just need some time to cool off, we can talk to him later.”  
“Yeah… maybe. I just hope he doesn’t do anything stupid.”  
“Trust me, he won’t.” Niall says trying to comfort Liam.  
Zayn was talking with Tracy but couldn’t help to eavesdrop. “What is going on?”  
“Well… I’m not sure. But I guess by Louis’ evil glares all night I think they had a fight or something like that.” Niall says with a frown on his face.  
“What Louis and Harry?” Liam asks surprised. He can’t imagine them fighting since they are always so ‘loved up’ with each other.  
“I’ve noticed something odd.” Zayn nods, deep in thought.  
“Well… they are a bit odd. Ever since I’ve seen them together. They are always very close. But I didn't think much further to be honest.” Liam says with a confused gaze.   
Niall chuckles slightly. “You know what I think? I think they like each other. And with like, I mean, they want to fuck each other and afterwards cuddle.”  
Liam gasps. Niall could be so blunt sometimes. And why does he think that?  
“What?”  
“I don’t know. It’s just the way they look at each other, the way they touch other, everything really. They act like a fucking couple.” Niall shrugs.  
“And apparently they fight like a couple.” Zayn adds.  
Liam tries to process everything that just had been said. He feels so stupid for not seeing it. He knows Harry and Louis have a special bond, but when they asked about their special friendship in the bungalow they said that they are just good friends. Of course Liam believed them and just like Louis said then, he has a girlfriend. So it can’t be true, right? Or is Niall right? Are they in love? Or is this just another of Niall’s wild imagination? “I’m not sure what is going on, but we have to help them!” He says determent.   
“Yes! We’re going to get those crazy mofos together!”


	24. Fight

Louis wakes up with a massive headache. His bed feels cold and lonely. Why isn’t Harry cuddled against him? Oh right. He suddenly remembers what happened yesterday. They fought. And it was bad, really bad.   
Louis stayed in bed for the rest of the evening and fell in sleep before Harry or any of the other boys came in.   
Louis moves and sits on the edge of his bed.  
“Hey there.” Zayn says from his bed, he slightly smiles at him.  
“Hey Zayn.”  
“How are you?”   
“Fine... I guess.” Louis mumbles.  
Zayn nods. “If I can do anything, just tell me okay?”   
“Yeah thank you.” Louis is glad that Zayn doesn’t push anything. He walks to the bathroom and goes into the shower. All his thoughts go back to yesterday. To the fight they had. He regrets what he said to Harry. He knows he was out of line. He was just so frustrated with Harry! Why didn’t Harry understand? He was practically flirting with everyone! Why didn’t he saw how jealous Louis felt! It was perfectly reasonable from Louis to say something about it. Right?   
Louis sighs. Whatever it was, he needs to apologies to Harry. Today. Before practice.

\----------------------

When Louis is finally ready and dressed, he walks downstairs for breakfast. He sees Harry sitting next to Sophia. Again. Louis tries to ignore his jealousy and walks over to them.  
“Hi there.” Louis says casual.   
“Hey Louis!” Sophia says happily.   
Harry looks at Louis but doesn’t say a single word. He sighs deeply. Apparently Harry is still mad.   
Harry looks away and continues his conversation with Sophia.  
Louis stands there impatiently. Should he just wait? Or should he talk to Harry?   
After a while in doubt he asks “Harry can we talk?”   
“No” Harry says firmly. Sophia looks surprised but shrugs it off. Harry takes Sophia’s hands and whispers something in her ear that makes her giggle. They stand up and walk outside the room.  
Louis feels his headache returning. He massages his own temples and tries to relax, but all he feels is sadness. Great. This will be a great day of practice.

\----------------------

During the ride to the rehearsal place, Louis sits as far away from Harry as possible. He doesn’t talk to him and Louis only gives Harry a few quick glances. The other boys notice it.  
“Are you still fighting?” Niall asks with sadness in his voice. He looks at Louis and Harry who stay quiet. Niall sighs, but turns to Liam.   
“Operation Larry is starting!” He whispers.  
“Larry?” Liam asks confused.  
“Louis and Harry, a.k.a. Larry!” Niall says a bit too loud. But either Harry and Louis don’t hear or they just ignore it.  
“So what is the plan?” Zayn asks, joining them in their conversation.

\----------------------

“Hey Louis!” Aiden walks over to Louis and puts his arm around him.   
“Hey Aiden.” although Louis feels awful today, he can’t help but smile at bit by the sight of Aiden. In the short time they lived together all the boys felt really close to Aiden. Especially Louis. He likes Aiden.   
“Have you already had dinner?”   
“No... I wasn’t really hungry” Louis says honest. He almost didn’t eat anything the whole day. Practice was just horrendous.   
“We have to change that! You come with me! We’re going out for dinner!”   
Louis raises his eyebrow. He isn’t really in the mood for dinner.   
“Well… I don’t know” Louis says doubtful.  
“Nonsense!” Aiden screams and grabs Louis’ hand and takes him outside.   
They walk to a restaurant and Louis follows Aiden’s directions. They talk for a bit about music and films. It’s a pretty okay conversation. Louis feels a bit better.  
“Thank you Aiden.”   
“You haven’t even had dinner yet!” Aiden says.  
Louis laughs. “You know what I mean!” He softly pushes Aiden.  
Aiden smiles back. “Ah we’re here! I just have to make a phone call. So maybe you can wait inside and I’ll join you soon.”   
Louis nods and walks into the restaurant. It’s a pretty simple restaurant, but it seems quiet cosy and nice. Louis decides to wait at the front door for Aiden.   
After 5 minutes, Aiden still hasn’t come inside. Louis feels impatient and walks outside, but he doesn’t see Aiden anymore.   
“Aiden, where are you?” He screams. Why did he walk away? Is something happening?   
Louis feels himself shivering because of the cold and decides to go back in. Maybe he already was inside? He looks around the restaurant.   
“Are you Louis?” A voice asks. Louis looks over and sees a waiter.  
“Yes I am, why?”  
“Follow me. Your table is ready.” He smiles at Louis and gestures him to follow.   
When Louis comes closer to his table he gasps. “Harry?” He asks astonished.   
“What are you doing here?” Harry says irritated.   
“I was going to eat here with Aiden.” Louis answers.  
“Well... I don’t see him.”   
“Ten points for you!” Louis says sarcastic as he rolls his eyes.   
“Great. Can you leave know?” He asks angry.  
“No! I want to talk.” He grabs a chair to sit on.   
“I don’t want to talk to you Lou... uh Louis.” He emphasizes on Louis.  
Louis slides the chair back at the table. “Okay fine. I will leave you to your date with Sophia.” He says with anger and disappointment in his voice. He really wanted to apologies, but knowing that Harry is still angry and is on a freaking date with Sophia just really pisses him off.   
“I don’t have a date!” Harry screams.   
Louis shrugs. “If you say so.”   
“I was planning on having a big orgy! Or as you call it I supposedly hang out with them!” Harry yells at him, his voice skips for a moment. Louis can hear hurt in his voice. All he wants to do is tell Harry how sorry he is. How much Harry means to him. How much Louis loves him...  
But as usual he is too scared. Too fucking scared.  
“Well enjoy your big orgy Harry.” Louis says and furiously walks away. He pushes the front door open and walks back to the house.

\----------------------

When he finally arrives he sees all the other contestants sitting in the living room, including Aiden. They sit there patiently, but nervously waiting. All their eyes are focused on Louis as he enters the room.   
“And?” Niall asks excited.  
“What?” Louis replies angry.  
“Oh...” Niall says sad. They all look at him in sorrow. Which makes him even angrier. He walks away angrily, not saying another word to anyone.  
“Well... I guess that plan didn’t work.” Niall observes.  
“No shit Sherlock.” Zayn replies.   
“I think we should give them some time. Eventually they will come around and will see what we all see.” Matt says.   
“And what is that?” Rebecca asks him.   
“How much they really love each other.” Zayn and Niall say in unison.


	25. In Love

Harry feels ill. Really ill. Sweat is dripping down his body like a waterfall and he feels unstable. His heart is beating uneven. He tries to focus on the rehearsal and tries to sing his part, but somehow the words don’t come out. He can’t focus and can’t hear the instructions he is given. His vision becomes blurry. The only thing Harry can think about is Louis. Their fight was two days ago, but they still don’t talk. After the fiasco at the restaurant Louis doesn’t even look at Harry anymore. It hurts so much. He is on the edge of crying. But he doesn’t want to cry right now, not with Louis beside him. Harry tries to focus, but his legs feel wobbly.   
“Are you okay Harry?” Savan walks over to Harry and looks into his eyes. “What’s the matter?”   
All the boys keep quiet. They know what is wrong. Niall looks over at Louis. Louis is biting his nails nervously. His face is still tan, but paler than normal. He looks agitated.   
“Harry has stage fright.” Liam says while he puts his arm over Harry’s shoulder. Holding him tight so he won’t collapse.   
“He will be alright.” Zayn adds.  
Savan looks at them questioningly but nods. “Okay Harry. Just take a break. Sit down.”   
He sits down and looks at the other boys rehearsing their performance. There are only a few hours till their second performance, but Harry feels like he isn’t able to make it. He doesn’t only feel mentally sick because of their fight, but it also hurts physically. The nerves for tonight make it worse.   
Without realizing it, his eyes are focused on Louis. He can’t look away, his eyes automatically navigate towards him. As if he needs the pain, he wants the pain. It’s pure torture to look at Louis. To look at perfect Louis, with his perfect face and body and his bloody girlfriend. Just those thought make Harry angry all over again and his heartbeat quickly goes faster. He needs to have water, he needs to get away. Harry stands up, but when he does he feels dizzy. Pain shoots through his head and his body feels limb and weak. His vision is slowly consumed by darkness. And suddenly he collapses. 

\----------------------

“Harry! Please look at me!” Louis says desperate, his hand caressing Harry’s curls.   
“Hazza, can you open your eyes? Please” He begs, his eyes filled with tears.  
Harry hears Louis’ concerned voice and feels his soft touches. Leaving a lingering feeling of warmth inside his body. He slowly opens his eyes and feels a splitting headache. He slowly adjusts to the lights and looks straight into Louis’ worried eyes. Louis sighs deep.  
“You scared me.” He says partly with relief as he keeps looking into Harry’s eyes.   
“I’m okay.” Harry says, his voice still trembles.  
“I’m so sorry love.” Louis says sincere, he looks at Harry with so much sadness in his eyes. He feels so utterly guilty.   
Love? Did Louis just call Harry love?  
“I’m glad you’re here.” Harry says weakly.   
Louis gently puts his arms around Harry, hugging him carefully and bringing his face into his curls.  
“I’m so sorry Haz, I never meant what I said. Please forgive me.” A tear falls down his cheek.  
“It’s okay Lou. As long as you are here I’m okay.” He slightly smiles at him.  
Louis smiles widely. “Thank you love. I promise I’ll stay with you.” Forever.

\--- Performance week 2 ---

Harry feels content. After a very stressful week he and Louis finally made up! Just before the performance. Even though he still felt a bit sick during the performance, it was amazing. Louis was there with him the whole performance. It made him feel secure and loved. It felt amazing.   
It is their day off after the results and Louis and Harry are relaxing together. Somehow it feels like the fight never happened.   
Louis touches Harry’s hair, giving it a light massage with his fingernails.   
It gives Harry goose bumps all over his body.   
Harry softly touches Louis’ arms while he talks to him about their favourite movies.  
“I have to admit, I cried when...” a phone rings.  
Louis looks at his phone and sees that Hannah calls. Louis sighs and decides to decline the call. Louis is just so happy that he and Harry are back to normal again, he doesn’t want to ruin the moment.   
Harry internally grins, he feels somewhat proud. Louis just declined a call from his girlfriend! But as much as he feels so satisfied with such a small gesture, he still absolutely hate the fact that Louis has a girlfriend.  
“How’s Hannah?” Harry asks, mentally slapping himself for asking. Why does he ask it? He doesn’t want to hear Louis talk about her all lovely dovey! But come to think about it... he never talks about her. And just a few seconds ago he declined her call.  
Louis just shrugs. Harry feels like something is bothering him.  
“What’s up Lou?”   
“Well...” Louis takes a deep breath. “I don’t know how I feel about her anymore.”   
Harry is surprised by Louis answer, but just nods.   
“I really thought I loved her you know? But at the moment I don’t feel that about her. And I feel terrible because of it.” Louis groans.   
“Don’t Lou. It’s okay. You are busy with other stuff at the moment, I’m sure she understands!” Harry says sympathetic.  
“Yeah maybe, but I don’t even miss her.”   
“Not?” Harry asks amazed.   
“No. I actually feel pretty okay just lying here with you.” Louis murmurs a bit shy.  
Harry is taken by surprise, but in a good way. Does he imply something or is he just being his lovely self again? Does he feel the same as Harry?  
“I want us to lie like this forever.” Harry says dreamy.  
“Me too! Wouldn’t it be nice? Just you and me?” Louis whispers in his ear.  
“You and me against the world Lou.” Harry says softly with a huge smile on his face. It looks like the fight only made things better. Harry has never felt so close to Louis as he does now.   
“Haz...” Louis asks after a moment of comfortable silence. “Have you ever been in love?”  
“Yeah.” Harry says quiet.  
“How did it feel?”   
“How does it feel?” Harry wonders as he thinks about Louis. “Every time I’m near the person I feel like my breath hitches. My world stops moving and all I can see and think about is that person. Every time we touch I feel like I am the happiest person in the world. I feel flustered by every touch. And when I look into the person's eyes I can see my own soul reflected in your eyes.” Harry immediately stops, realising his own mistake. Apparently Louis doesn’t hear it because he doesn’t move or say anything about it. Harry swallows and he feels a blush form on his cheeks, but he continues. “When I’m with that person I feel complete. As if we are made for each other. It feels more powerful than love. It feels like I found my soul mate.”  
Without any indication Harry suddenly feels two hands on his cheeks and a pair of lips pressed against his.


	26. Truly, Madly, Deeply

“…It feels like I found my soul mate.” Harry says.  
And with that Louis can’t contain himself anymore and kisses Harry. He just wants to feel Harry’s lips against his again. He wants to feel Harry.   
All his doubts flush away. The only thing he feels is affection. Harry’s lovely lips brushing against his, his kiss speaks of love. It makes Louis quiver. Louis tries to deepen the kiss, while with one hand he caresses through Harry’s beautiful curls.   
Harry gently pushes him away. “What are you doing?” He stumbles, his eyes wide in shock.  
Louis looks into Harry’s eyes, his breath still heavy from the kiss.  
“What you said was so beautiful Harry, so beautiful. No one has ever said something that amazing about me.” He smiles but looks away a bit timid.   
Harry can’t process what is happening. Does Louis feel the same way? He needs to know. “But does that mean... you know... you feel the same way?” Harry asks carefully, scared for his answer.  
Louis laughs. “What do you think? I don’t just kiss anybody!” Louis playfully pecks Harry’s lips.   
“I wanted to that for such a long time.” Louis says between kisses.   
Harry takes Louis hands and entwines it with his. He gently touches his beautiful soft hands, a wide grin forming on his face. “Me too. You have no idea.”   
Louis closes the little space that is in-between them. And slowly kisses Harry’s neck. Giving it little soft, wet kisses full of his love and tenderness. He wants to show Harry how he feels, how much he means to him. What words can’t describe he express with his touches.   
Harry gently pinches Louis’ hand because of the amount of pleasure. The feeling is extremely overwhelming. It’s more than he ever hoped for, more than he ever think would happen. But somehow, he still feels scared and confused.   
“But... what about Hannah?”   
Louis cringes at those words. He presses a last sweet feathery kiss at Harry’s neck before he looks back at Harry’s beautiful green eyes. His eyes are a mix of affection, lust but also fear and doubt.  
Suddenly all his own doubts, angst and guilt hit him hard. He feels guilty because of Hannah. It feels like he betrays her. On the other hand he has so much guilt towards Harry. Guilt for not showing his love for him. For being too scared. Afraid for the opinion of other people. Terrified of falling in love. For feeling complete.   
“Sorry Lou, I’m just trying to understand. I just love you so much, it feels unbearable at times. From the moment I saw you I was infatuated with you. And when I got to know you my feelings towards you starting to increase by the minute.”   
Louis feels his heart pounding, he is amazed by Harry and his love for him. He wants to return the favour. He wants to tell him how much he loves him, how from moment one he knew Harry had a special quality. He looked so gorgeous with his cheeky smile, his perfect mop of brown curls, his beautiful big hands. And the way he talks, the way he talks and sings just takes his breath away. Louis wants to tell him how fond he is of Harry, how he never felt so strong about anyone ever in his life. But all he says is:  
“I like you so much love... whatever is going on around us. Please just know how much I care about you.” Louis says it with all the love he feels for Harry in his heart and he hopes that it takes away Harry’s fear and doubts.   
“That’s all I need to know.” Harry says before kissing Louis again. This time it is not just a kiss of love, but also a kiss of lust. All of Louis’ surroundings fade away and all he can feel, smell and taste is passion. He only hears Harry’s raising heartbeat against his own chest. Louis sees Harry’s lustful eyes, his green eyes sparkle more than usual. Harry roughly places his hands on Louis’ waist, pulling him as close as possible. Sending chills down Louis’ spine. He licks Louis’ soft mouth and slightly bites at his under lip. In responds Louis gasps out a moan of pleasure. He grabs Harry’s hair and pulls at it. He slides his tongue into Harry’s mouth and playfully licks his mouth and his tongue. He breathes heavy against his mouth and moves his fingers through his curls. Harry slides his hands up from Louis’ waist to his torso. Rubbing it and tracing little circles with his fingernails. His mouth slowly slides down to Louis’ neck and sucking the soft skin, taking in the scent of Louis.   
Louis trembles, his body arches for more. But he wants to feel Harry’s beautiful lips against his again. “Kiss me. I want to feel your lips against mine.” Louis says pleading.  
Harry obeys happily, kissing his lips like there is no tomorrow.   
After a while of roughly kissing and feeling each other’s bodies, Harry pulls away. He leans his forehead against Louis’ and stares intensely into his eyes.   
“Lou... please don’t leave me again.” His voice breaks.   
“I will never leave you Haz. I’ll be yours forever.” Louis doesn’t just say it to make Harry feel better. He says it because he means every single word.

\----------------------

After what seemed to be hours Harry and Louis walk downstairs. Seeing most of the contestants in the living room. They’re playing video games, sing together or just having a laugh. No one would suspect what just happened upstairs. How important that moment was for them. Louis looks at Harry. His cheeks have a red blush, his lips are swollen and red and his curly hair is wildly all over his head. He smiles at the beautiful sight and gives Harry a little comforting squeeze in his hand before walking towards the others.   
The first one to spot them is Liam. “Finally there they are. Just in time for our Video Diary Week 3.”

\--- Video Diary week 3 ---


	27. Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: a bit of light smut

Harry, Mary and Louis are in the dressing room of rehearsal. Mary and Harry talk to each other and Harry ‘accidently’ brushes his leg against Louis. It makes Louis shiver and he automatically leans into his touch. His mind drifts off.  
Nearly a week has passed after their passionate kiss and more importantly their confessions for each other. It felt amazing for Louis to finally show and (partly) tell how he feels about Harry. He feels more alive than ever before, but it isn’t all great. To be honest it is actually pretty hard. First of all, Louis has a girlfriend. He feels guilt in his bones. He is ashamed and it feels like he betrays her. Louis tries to suppress those thought as often as he can and enjoys the time he has with Harry and the others.  
When he is together with Harry, he must touch him. They are more cuddly and touchy than before, but other than that not much have changed. At least not as far as the others know. They try to kiss each other whenever possible, but with a house full of other people, camera’s constantly following them around and having a very busy work schedule, there is barely time for it.  
Luckily there are some moments of spare time where Harry and Louis can be together. Alone. These few moments consist of kissing until they are out of breath. Touching and feeling each other's bodies, being connected with one another, both physically and mentally. Feeling safe, horny and loved all at the same time. It makes Louis, and quite noticeable Harry too, craving for more.  
And then there are the nights. The other boys were already used to Harry and Louis sleeping together in one bed almost every night, but they don’t know about the change since last week. One of the changes is that Louis wants to kiss Harry all over. But with the other boys in the room, it doesn't feel right. They sometimes do give each other a few sweet little kisses on the lips and Louis hopes the other boys don’t hear it. Occasionally they touch, caressing each other’s faces or feeling each other’s bodies under the blankets. Other than that nothing much has happened.  
It’s difficult for Louis to control himself the whole day. Especially at moments like these, when Harry is right beside him and is giving him a few teasing small touches. His hormones are flying around the room, he feels aroused almost all the time. He needs to kiss Harry, making him feel loved. And not only does he want to kiss Harry, he wants to go further with him. He wants to touch Harry, stroke him, and lick him. Making beautiful sound pour out of Harry. His deep moans filling the room, only because of Louis.  
“What are you thinking about?” Harry asks with a curious eye.  
Louis jumps out of his deep thoughts, feeling caught. He blushes slightly, thus far not able to speak. Lately he is often dazed out because of everything that happens to and around him.  
Harry looks up at Louis with a interested look and a cheeky grin. He strokes Louis’ knee and continues his conversation with Mary as if nothing is going on. *He is such a flirt goddamnit! What this boy does to me!* Louis feels so frustrated. Especially because he can’t do anything about it with the camera’s in his face. A prank often helps Louis to bring his sexual frustration to a minimal level. At least for a while.  
“Want to play a game?” Louis asks, taking all the chocolates.

\--- Harry and Louis get Rock ‘n Roll ---

Harry just grabbed the chocolates between Louis’ legs, right at his crotch. It made him flinch and squeal. After that Harry said ‘Now kiss me you fool.’ This boy is killing him! Louis tried to make a joke out of it by crawling on top of Harry, giving him fake kisses. He quickly stopped, because it was hard to contain himself. He could already feel his body long for more. So he needed to stop before Harry, or worse, someone else could see a boner.  
Louis sighs deeply and thinks to himself: Harry will be so sorry tonight for being such a tease! 

\----------------------

Everyone in the house went to sleep early, because tomorrow is their fourth performance. Everyone that is except for Harry and Louis.  
They cuddled with each other at the couch, until the others went upstairs. The moment they were all gone, Louis started to kiss Harry’s neck. “You were such a tease today.” He whispers in his ear.  
Harry laughs. “I know. I like to see you all worked up.” He smirks.  
“You’re awful curly! And definitely not as innocent as I thought.” Louis says with a big smile plastered on his face. Louis repositions himself until he sits on Harry's lap. His eyes which are normally sparkly blue are now a dark blue with an intense glance in them.  
Louis glides his fingers through Harry’s hair. “I love your curly hair.” he whispers. He slightly pulls at his hair.  
“I love your dimples when you smile” He pokes his dimples and gives it a soft kiss.  
“And I’m in love with your mouth.” He traces his fingers around Harry’s beautiful lips. “Your mouth is so gorgeous, I just want to kiss it all day long.”  
“Then why don’t you?” Harry asks simply.  
“Shut up.” Louis murmurs before he gives Harry a deep and long kiss. Harry stops for a moment to breathe, before he kisses Louis’ neck and softly sucks on it.  
Louis feels so easily aroused by Harry’s touches. He throws his head back in pleasure and moans softly.  
Harry stops and brings his head closer to Louis, they almost touch. He feels Louis’ heavy breath on his face. Harry looks deep into his eyes. "I like you, I like everything about you". He says dreamy.  
"I like your blue eyes, with those gorgeous long eyelashes." He kisses Louis eyelids, making Louis slightly giggle.  
"I like your quirky nose, just like your personality." He starts kissing his nose and licks it.  
"I'm also in love with your mouth." Harry gives him a few pecks on the lip. His hands rest on Louis’ hips.  
Louis urges for more and sticks his tongue out trying to reach Harry’s mouth.  
Harry moves away just a few inches. He loves this look on Louis’ face, the look of longing. Longing for him.  
Louis bites his lip in frustration and frowns. "Wh---"  
Harry quickly closes the gap and kisses him again. Kissing him intensely.  
Louis answers by slowly putting his tongue in Harry’s mouth. Louis slides his hands upon Harry’s arms, tracing the biceps with his fingers.  
Harry’s breath becomes more uneven. He feels like he is on heat, drops of sweat form on his body. Harry’s hand slides down to Louis’ bum. To his perfect firm and round ass, that makes Harry long for. He squeezes it and gives it a few strokes.  
The gentle touches on his ass through his jeans make Louis break the kiss and gently groan.  
It gives Harry the opportunity to removes Louis’ shirt. He takes the hem of his shirt and looks at Louis for approval.  
Louis feels goose bumps all over his body, just with such a simple but sensual contact. He nods in agreement.  
He pulls off his shirt and stares at Louis’ body.  
Louis suddenly feels a bit uncomfortable. He hopes that Harry isn’t disappointed with him. He glances at Harry. His eyes are full of lust and adoration, nowhere near upset.  
Harry slides his hands onto Louis’ torso. He strokes it, gently scratches it and he gives Louis little kisses on his whole body. Leaving wet, soft and breathy kisses on each part of his torso, neck and face.  
Louis shifts his own fingers under Harry’s shirt. “Take your shirt off. Please. I want to feel your body against mine.”  
Harry quickly removes his shirt and continues his kisses.  
With one hand Louis pulls his fingers through Harry’s hair. His other hand glides down over Harry’s back. Unintentionally Louis repeatedly moves his ass back and forth on Harry’s lap. Slightly pressing and moving on Harry’s forming hard bulge in his pants.  
Harry moans in pleasure and his own body automatically presses upward against Louis’.  
They kiss, touch and rub against each other. Together with all the longing, the excitement becomes too much. Almost in sync they have an orgasm and both come inside their pants. Both boys are trembling, the overwhelming feeling lingers inside their bodies. They stare at each other, completely enamoured.


	28. Boyfriend

As everyone in the world knows, or at least everyone who knows Louis William Tomlinson, Louis is a prankster. Louis likes to have a laugh and the best way for him to do so is to act a bit mischievous and make a few pranks. His fans like that about him; they think he is a funny guy. In a meeting with Simon he said that Louis should embrace it. Be himself and have a laugh. Don’t hold back on the jokes, but don’t make it to wild. If Louis gets an order to make jokes and pranks he definitely won’t decline it.   
In his hometown Doncaster, Stan is Louis' ‘partner in crime’, but he has some great partners in the X Factor House as well. First of all there are his bandmates. All of them are in for a good laugh, although Liam is a bit more reserved sometimes. To Louis’ surprise, Zayn is one of his best partners in crime, maybe even more than Harry. Like Louis, Zayn doesn’t have common sense. He never thinks a joke goes too far. Besides his bandmates he also has Aiden. Funny and lovely Aiden. Louis liked Aiden from the start and they instantly became good friends.   
But what people don’t know about Louis the prankster is that he jokes around more than usual. Whenever there is a possibility, on camera or off, he makes jokes or does something completely ridiculous. The reason for that is no other than Harry Edward Styles. He likes to impress Harry, make him smile and make him happy. Because when Harry laughs his dimples show. His goddamn amazing beautiful dimples that Louis just wants to poke, pinch, lick or whatever comes to mind.   
“Lou? Are you coming? We should make our new Video Diary!” Harry smiles and softly traces his fingers at Louis’ back.   
Louis smiles back. “Yeah I’m coming, just give me a minute.”   
Harry nods and walks away. Louis thinks about which joke he can make this time to impress Harry, annoy Liam, make Niall laugh hysterically and of course to make his fans laugh.

\--- Video Diary week 4 ---

Right after their Video Diary the boys decide to buy some food at the supermarket. Harry is tired and doesn’t feel very well.  
“Yeah, I’ll just stay here, relaxing a bit.” Harry says as he falls down on the couch.  
They all nod and grab their jackets.   
“See you soon Harry,” Niall shouts as he, Liam and Zayn walk outside.   
Louis quickly walks towards Harry. He gives Harry a very light kiss on his cheeks. “Bye Haz.”  
Harry shivers from his small affection and a slight blush forms on his cheeks. It’s because of the way he just kissed him. It’s not rough, or like one of his jokes, but it is a soft kiss full of love. Harry likes those kisses, those touches. It shows how much he likes Harry. Actually more than likes him. It’s his way of showing his love. With his touches, his kisses, his whispers with sweet names and words. Whenever he is around Harry and his eyes connect with Harry, Louis immediately becomes soft. His eyes are full of fond, his whole appearance seems more relaxed.  
Even though Harry knows all these things, they still didn't make ‘their relationship’ official. Harry frowns and feels his irritation slowly boiling up.  
“Probably because he still has a girlfriend.” Harry murmurs to himself. He hates it! He wants to make it official. He longs to kiss Louis in front of everyone. He needs to show them Louis is his. He wants to scream on the top of his lungs and tell every single person Louis is his boyfriend. His love.  
Only Harry knows he can’t and that hurts. It hurts so much.  
Louis and Harry have talked about it before. The world can’t know they are together. Still, Harry craves to make it definitive. At least between them. So Louis belongs with him.   
He needs to talk to Louis about it. Soon. 

\----------------------

“Hazzaa!!!” Louis yells while entering the room. He jumps on top of Harry and gives him fake kisses. The other boys walk in and laugh at the sight in from of them.   
“Get a room!” Niall screams.   
Harry doesn’t laugh, he feels irritated.  
“What’s wrong Haz?” Louis asks surprised because he doesn’t get the reaction he was hoping for.   
“Can we talk Lou?” Harry asks with determination in his voice.  
“What about? Does my little Hazza have a temperature?” He asks overly fake concerned. As soon as he sees Harry’s irritated and slightly sad face he stops with his jokes. “Yeah, we can talk.”  
“Private please?” Harry asks timid.  
Louis nods and whispers into his ear. “Maybe we can go outside? Camera’s are everywhere.”  
They stand up and walk to the front door.   
“Were just going for a little walk!” Louis screams to no one in particular.   
Harry puts on his jacket and beanie and walks outside.   
Louis quickly follows him. He is still a bit bouncy and energetic but he tries to control himself. “What do you want to talk about?”   
Harry looks around. Thankfully he doesn’t see anyone around. He takes Louis’ hand and gestures him to sit with him on the floor.  
“I love how things are between us.” Harry starts after a moment of hesitation.   
Louis responds with a grateful sigh. “I was worried for a second.” He plants a kiss on Harry’s lips, but Harry pulls away. Louis frowns in surprise.   
“As I was saying. I love how thing are between us. I love the kissing, the touching, but I want more.”   
“Well curly, I can give you more, but not here.” Louis says with a playful wink.  
Harry tries to hold back his laughter. “No silly, I was talking about wanting to be... uhmm like official?”   
“Official? Like in boyfriends?” Louis asks.  
Harry nervously nods. What if Louis isn’t ready for it? “I want people to know you belong with me.” Harry says with sadness in his voice.   
“But... we can’t. You know that right?”   
Harry nods. He knows it, but he still feels heartbroken about it. Tears form in his eyes.  
“Love, please don’t cry.” Louis asks in a desperate manner, he cups his cheeks and gives him a small kiss on his lips.  
“I’m sorry. I just hate it. I need you. All the time.” He sniffs and looks away a bit embarrassed.  
Louis places his hand on Harry’s cheek and turns his face to him so they once more look into each other’s eyes. “Harold Edward Styles” Louis begins.  
Harry chuckles “My name is not Harold.”  
Louis places a finger on Harry’s lips. “Shush! Harold Edward Styles, would you do me the greatest honour in life by being my boyfriend?”  
Harry’s eyes widen, tears are now falling down his face. Tears of happiness. He laughs out loud. “Yes, yes I will!” Harry smiles widely. He grabs Louis’ collar and brings him closer. “I would love to be your boyfriend.” He sighs in relief, a smile plastered on his face. He puts his arms around Louis and places his head at his shoulder. Holding Louis as close as possible, not wanting to let him go. Not ever.  
Louis places one hand on Harry’s waist, grabs it firmly and with the other he pats Harry’s hair. It doesn’t matter if the world doesn’t know about them. As long as they have each other. That’s all that is important. Just being together. Into each other’s arms.


	29. The boys

“Lou?” Harry walks into their bedroom and sees Louis sitting on his bed.   
Louis looks up from his phone, he feels a bit upset and confused.  
“The guys want to grab some pizza, are you coming?” Harry asks attentively. He walks over to Louis and sits beside him, he places his hand on his thigh.   
“Yeah. Just give me a second, I have to call Hannah.”  
Harry immediately removes his hand from Louis’ thigh. “Oh” He says, sadness in his voice he can’t suppress.   
Louis takes Harry’s hand and rubs his fingers, while he looks at him. “Don’t worry Love, please. I just have to speak with Hannah occasionally. And I can’t...” Louis hesitates, he swallows before he continues “I can’t break up with her. Not on the phone.” He feels uncomfortable.  
“I understand.” Harry sighs.   
“Thank you Haz.” Louis says a bit relieved. “I just can’t do that. I’ve been together with her for too long. That would be a really awful thing to do.” He says mainly to explain his actions to Harry, but partly for himself to make this situation a little bit more bearable.   
Harry nods, but removes his hand out of Louis’. He stands up from the bed.   
Louis softly but firmly grabs his wrist. He makes Harry turn around to face him again.  
“Harry, you know my heart belongs to you right?” He smiles slightly, looking into Harry’s eyes.  
Harry’s heart skips a beat. Although he is sad about the situation between him and Hannah, he loves how sweet and caring Louis can be. How he always know what to do or say to make Harry feel better.   
He closes the distance between them and gives Louis a little peck on his lips. “Only me.” Harry whispers and grins before walking away.  
“Just you.” Louis confirms. Louis is just about to call Hannah when Harry suddenly speaks again.   
“Lou? Do you think we should tell the guys?” Harry asks, standing in the door opening.  
Louis thinks about his question. Should they tell the guys? “Well...” Louis wonders. “I guess we can. It’s probably just a matter of time before they notice something is different anyway.” He says in complete honesty.   
Harry smiles wide, his eyes light up. “Great! We should tell them at the restaurant!” Harry says enthusiastic.   
Although Louis is a bit scared, seeing Harry’s grin forming wider by the minute and his eyes sparkle, he knows it’s the right thing. Even if it’s only for Harry’s sake. 

\----------------------

Louis and Harry sit beside each other at the restaurant as they are waiting for their food. Harry gently rubs Louis’ right leg and thigh under the table. He just can’t help himself. Now he knows Louis feels the same way, all he wants is to touch Louis all over. Harry is more possessive than he ever thought he would be.   
“Harry, are you even listing?” Liam wonders.  
Harry looks up, feeling caught. “To be honest. No.”   
“I figured. What’s up with you and between you two?” he points at Harry and Louis.  
“What do you mean?” Harry asks naive.  
“Well... you’re both keep staring at each other. More than usual.” Zayn observes.  
Harry feels his face heating and he looks away a bit embarrassed. Is it that obvious?   
“Good work detective.” Louis says casual, giving Zayn a wink.   
“Does this mean what I think it does?” Niall asks carefully.   
He looks over at Harry, who still has his gaze on the table.   
“Well that depends on what you think.” Louis says with confidence in his voice. He takes Harry’s hand and entwines it with his, it gives him butterflies in his stomach. He holds it tight and rubs his thumb against Harry’s knuckles.   
Harry looks up, smiling at Louis.   
“That you both are finally acknowledging your feelings for each other?” Zayn asks curious.  
All eyes are on Harry and Louis. Harry regains his confident and smiles widely at the boys.  
“Yeah. It does.” Harry says, staring at Louis.   
“Fuck me!” Niall screams excited.   
They all look at him and frown.  
“What? I don’t mean it literally of course! I’m just happy you finally see what I’ve seen all this time!” He explains.  
“So does this mean you are dating?”   
Harry quickly looks over at Louis for approval. When he nods, fortunately, Harry happily says: “Yeah we are!”   
“That’s wonderful!” Niall says smiling wide.   
“I’m happy for you guys.” Liam says with a small smile, he still looks a bit apprehensive.   
Their food arrives and everyone begins to eat their meals, the conversation on hold.   
“So you guys are gay?” Zayn asks all of a sudden.  
Louis feels panic rushing over him. He hates the word gay and especially people accusing him of being gay! Well… he can’t blame Zayn for asking. Of course not. He is dating Harry. A boy.  
Harry clears his throat and start talking. “I’m not sure yet, but I’ve had feelings for a guy before.” He says timid.  
Louis looks at him surprised. Harry never talked about that! Louis didn’t know Harry had feelings for another boy. Does he still have feelings for whoever this guy may be?   
Niall suddenly laughs. “Sorry.” He says between laughter. “I just think it’s hilarious. You seem like such a flirt with all these girls. I never guessed you were gay!”   
Harry shrugs. “I don’t know. It doesn’t really matter to me anyway. I just like Louis and that’s it.” He grins sheepishly.   
“I really don’t know.” Louis sighs. He feels exhausted and a bit anxious. Partly because he wonders -and has been for a couple years- if he is gay and partly because he really likes Harry, but still has a girlfriend. So he is basically in two relationships!  
“It’s okay Louis.” Liam says with an understanding look.  
“Have you told anybody else?” Zayn asks.  
Louis shakes his head. “No. And I don’t think that’s a great plan.”  
Niall slightly blushes. “Oh, but everyone in the house already sort of knows it.”  
Harry looks at Niall with a puzzled look.   
“When you guys were fighting, I sort of told everyone about you two. Or at least what I thought was true. And apparently I was fucking right!” Niall says happily.  
“Niall!” Liam says in a warning tone and continues. “I think Louis is right. I don’t think other people should know. Except maybe your families and close friends. But I’m sorry to say it, I don’t think Simon would be really happy with this news.”   
Harry nods. “We know Liam. Louis and I already talked about it. Our girl fans can’t know about it and so does Simon or whoever.”   
“But what if people notice? Or what if you guys break up?” Liam asks with uncertainty in his voice.  
“Ah shut it Liam! Just be happy for them.”  
Liam shamefully looks at Harry and Louis. “I’m sorry guys. I am happy for both of you, I just have a lot of questions on my mind that’s all.”  
Even though Louis doesn’t like to hear the negatives thoughts and doubts from Liam, he does understand him very much. These questions also have crossed Louis' mind.  
“Just be careful okay?” Zayn says. “but for now, I say we celebrate!” He smiles at them.   
They all grab their glass and yell: “Cheers!”  
Harry raises his glass to Louis and whispers to him: "Thank you". He knows this is a big step for Louis, but apparently Harry is worth it. And that makes Harry feel even happier and utterly in love.   
Louis still has his left hand entwined with Harry and he gives him a secure and comforting pinch. Harry has these twinkles in his eyes and it makes Louis feel extremely cheerful. It still amazes Louis how happy Harry can be. And to know that Louis is partly the cause of that makes him feel so blessed. He cares so much for this boy. Regardless of all the difficulties and the thoughts that go through his mind, he feels satisfied. He finally really understands the meaning of love.   
“Oh, and don’t be too distracted with the performance tomorrow!” Liam adds stern.   
They all roll their eyes at Liam. The boys chuckle and enjoy the rest of their evening.


	30. Handjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title explains it all, but still a warning: smut

The boys are rehearsing their performance for tonight. It’s their fifth performance and the pressure is ginormous. The show gets more serious and real by the minute. All the other groups are already eliminated. Last week Belle Amie went home.   
Surprisingly Simon hasn't given them a speech since they are the only group in his team. Somehow he believes in One Direction and that only makes Harry more persistence. He wants to follow his dream of becoming a singer and perform for thousands of people. More importantly he wants to win the X Factor and stay in the band with these four other lads.  
Even though this is his biggest dream and Harry wants this so badly, he still can’t really focus. All he does is stare at Louis and his perfect body and facial features. He shamelessly listens and admires Louis’ voice. More than any other day his voice turns Harry on. So much that he really needs a break.   
“Uhmm...Brian? Can I please have a small break?” Harry desperately asks.   
Brian looks up surprised, but nods anyway.  
The other boys keep rehearsing but Louis’s eyes follow Harry.   
Harry gives him a small gesture with his head to follow him. Luckily for Harry, Louis gets the hint.  
“I’ll just check on Harry.” Louis says and hurries after Harry, not waiting for an answer.   
Without really thinking it through Harry grabs Louis by his wrist and takes him into an empty room. He quickly closes the door and pushes Louis against the wall. He grabs Louis’s cock through his jeans, making him gasp. Harry gives him a peck on his mouth. “God… your voice was so amazing today.” He says with so much desire in his voice.  
“Just today?” Louis asks teasingly.  
Harry rubs Louis’ cock through the fabric. They never went so far, but Harry can’t contain himself and just goes with the moment. He feels his heartbeat quicken in his chest, just by seeing and thinking about Louis.  
“You know how much I love your voice. It is so angelic, so rough and mellow at the same time. So unique. Just like you.”   
Louis can’t think straight as Harry is rubbing his cock and saying those lovely words in his sexy, rough voice. It amazes him that Harry can be so sexual and sweet at the same time. His hand is rubbing his cock, softly pushing it, but his words are as sweet as candy. It makes Louis’ crazy with want and need. Within minutes he is growing hard, his jeans feel awfully tight. With one hand he tries to unbutton his pants, but Harry slaps his hand away.   
“No.” He says steadily. “Not yet.” He adds with a smirk. He spreads Louis’ legs apart and stands between them with his own legs. His hand still rubs at Louis’ crotch, but now his own bulge is pressed against his hand. He creates friction by moving back and forth. Making them both breathe heavily and panting. Harry feels himself harden from the amount of pleasure. Hearing Louis’ breath and seeing his mouth slightly open, makes Harry feel tingling sensations throughout his body.   
“Please...” Louis asks between breaths. He wants more, he craves for more.  
Harry hesitates for a brief moment, but then quickly takes Louis’ and then his own pants off. Again he is thrusting his cock against Louis.   
Louis responds by giving Harry sloppy kisses. His hands roam under Harry’s shirt and over his beautiful long torso. Suddenly he feels a warm, big hand inside his boxer. Louis lets out a deep moan.   
Harry strokes his cock, pressing lightly at the tip and then takes out his cock.   
Louis sighs happily.   
Harry removes his hand, breaks the contact and instead he gives Louis a deep and long kiss. He wants to give Louis a handjob, but besides himself he has never given anyone a handjob. He doesn’t really know what do to. He feels a bit weird and scared. Harry looks at Louis and smiles. Even though he is a bit scary, he knows this is what he wants. All Harry wants is to make Louis feel good, giving him pleasure and making his body feel weak, making Louis long for him and moan because of Harry. He pushes away any angst or thoughts and just let his love and lust for Louis take control over him. He traces his fingers on the inside of Louis’ thigh, teasing Louis so he will crave for more.   
Louis pushes his hips forward and shuts his eyes close. Harry’s touches send chills down his spine, his body arches for more friction. For Harry’s big hand around his cock. “Hazzz…” Louis pleads.  
Harry smirks. It’s a very big turn on for Harry to see Louis so limp and eager. *Believe me, he is never so easy.*  
He gives him a wet kiss on his neck and sucks a bit at the skin. He smiles and without any warning he takes Louis’s cock inside his hand. Grabbing it firmly, but relaxed. He strokes it with a constant rhythm.   
Louis instinctively takes Harry’s curls in his hands and throws his head back.   
He quickens his phase for Louis. Making Louis shiver under his touch, gasping for air, quivering.   
Louis’ body craves for more, his muscles tighten. He pushes his body forward, he is almost at his climax.   
Harry keeps going up and down with long and quick strokes.   
Louis groans deep and low in his throat as he comes while Harry’s hand still carefully strokes his cock. He lets loose of his cock and gives Louis a soft peck on his lips.   
A smile forms on Louis’ face, eyes sparkling blue. “That was amazing.” He says breathless.   
Harry smiles back. Even though he still feels his own hard cock inside his boxer, he feels content. He will get rid of that in a minute. Making Louis come gives Harry so much joy. He wants to give him the best he can. To show him, and somehow other people, who he belongs to.   
“Your mine.” Harry says greedy.  
“I’m all yours.” Louis says happily.   
Harry can’t stop smiling, he loves how he just made Louis feel so good, seeing Louis flushed because of him. “I think break is long over. You should go wash and go back, I’ll just handle my situation real quick and then I’ll come along.”   
Louis nods and quickly gives Harry a lingering kiss. “Have fun love. Next time it’s your turn.” He flirtatious winks at Harry and slaps his ass.  
Harry gasps, but he instantly grins wide at Louis and laughs. “I’ll remember that.” 

\--- Backstage week 5 ---


	31. Weirdness

The crew just told the boys that they have to make another funny video. This time they have to do a few impressions of people from the house.   
In the beginning Harry felt really weird when the cameras were rolling. He didn’t know how to act and he felt self-conscious. It felt really unnatural. But somehow very quickly he didn’t even notice the cameras anymore. He just has fun with the lads and doesn’t care about people shoving a camera in his face. He enjoys life and tries to make fun in-between practicing for the Live Shows. Harry has to admit that it helps when Louis is by his side. He just feels more relaxed and natural. And when Harry is nervous for a performance or for making a video, Louis always is there to help him. He comforts him when necessary or he makes funny jokes which make him laugh. Louis just always knows what to do to make Harry feel better and he can only watch Louis in amazement. He just can’t stop laughing or watching Louis, because when he smiles, Harry automatically smiles along. He has such a big impact on the whole group of people in the X Factor House, but mostly on Harry. Harry can’t get enough of him.  
“And action!”

\--- Impressions of others ---

Harry laughs along with the others after their weird video. He sits down on the couch and thinks about the video. They just did a few impressions of other people like Belle Amie and Wagner. Niall and Louis did an impression of Wagner and they joked about kissing Harry.   
Wagner is very affectionate with people, which probably has to do with his culture.   
Louis didn’t just joke about kissing Harry, he really gave him a kiss. He gave him a soft but lingering kiss on his cheek.  
Harry felt himself blush and his heartbeat immediately quickened. Louis just fucking kissed him with the cameras on! Somehow that made it feel so much more special. It feels special because he dared to kiss Harry in front of the camera, which will be seen all over the UK. The crew didn’t mind or said something about it, probably because it just looked like they were having fun, joking. Nothing special, nothing more. But for Harry and Louis it is so much more than that. Harry knew Louis really wanted to kiss him. Along the way Harry got to know Louis and he has seen that look in his eyes before. A look of love and adoration. And the kiss was quick, but soft and sweet. Harry couldn’t get his grin of his face. He was far too satisfied and happy.  
Harry is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t even notice that the boys are gone. He stands up from the couch and looks around the house for the boys. When he looks down from the stairs he sees them. All four boys are whispering and laughing a bit. Zayn nods along, but he looks slightly bitter. Louis takes the lead, so Harry automatically assumes they are consulting for another prank.  
Harry walks downstairs. “Hey guys!”  
They quickly look up and immediately stop with their conversation.   
Harry frowns in surprise. What is happening?  
“Hey Harreh!” Zayn says after a short moment. The others still look at each other, but don’t say a word.  
“Is there something going on?” Harry asks surprised.   
“Nonsense!” Louis screams all of a sudden. He places his arm around his waist “Want to watch a movie with the rest? We can cuddle?” Louis asks. He looks at Harry with his adorable face and he purposely flashes his eyelashes at him. “Please?” He adds with an innocent look.   
Harry shrugs. He can’t deny Louis and his gorgeous face. “Okay.” 

\----------------------

He tries to ignore what just happened and enjoys the movie with the contestants and with Louis by his side.   
Louis’ head is resting on Harry’s shoulder, his legs tangled with Harry’s. His hands absently play with Harry’s hands while he is focussing on the movie.   
Harry on the other hand can’t seem to focus. This shouldn’t come as a surprise, since it happens to him a lot lately. He just feels the constant need to look or touching Louis. Nobody in the house has asked Harry about his relationship with Louis. Some of the contestants just gave Harry a knowing smile and others just don’t seem to care or notice. It’s such a relief for him that he can just be himself around the house. Except for the times that the cameras are rolling, but Louis makes that easier for him by doing stupid and funny stuff on camera. Off camera they are touching each other nonstop. It’s sort of a habit, second nature. Besides, Harry is a teenager. A teenager with lots of hormones. He moves his fingers from Louis’ touch and slowly trails down to Louis’ thigh and softly strokes it until he suddenly cups Louis’ cock.   
Louis yelps in surprise and with a shocked expression he looks at Harry.  
When other people are around, they never go too far with their touches. It’s just simple touches of affection. But right now Harry doesn’t care. He just likes to tease Louis a bit, because he is so responsive.  
“What are you doing?” Louis whispers into Harry’s ear.  
Harry just shrugs and gives him a mischievous smile. 

\----------------------

“Harry, why haven’t you changed yet?” Liam asks worried.  
Harry looks up in surprise. “Huh? Why?”  
“Well...” Liam starts while Zayn enters their bedroom. “We have this thing going on tonight.” He explains.  
“This thing? What do you mean?” Harry looks at him in confusion.  
“This fancy thing Harry. You have to change in something fancy.”  
He shakes his head. He doesn’t know anything. What is this about? Why are they all acting so strange?  
“Just fucking dress Harreh!” Zayn screams angry.   
Harry cringes; Zayn is never angry or mad.   
“Please just do it Harry.” Liam asks, now a bit friendlier.   
Harry just stands there apprehensive and perplexed.   
Eventually he does what they tell him, even though he still has a lot of questions in his mind.   
“Okay, okay. I’ll go change into something fancy.” He mumbles.

A half hour later, Harry walks downstairs. He wears dark skinny jeans, with a simple white top and a pretty tight, dark blue blazer. Harry still doesn’t have a clue where he is going, but he didn’t feel like arguing with the guys so he just obeys.  
“You look awesome!” Niall shouts as he eyes Harry.  
“Oh you want some of this then huh?” Harry teases with a wink.   
Niall and Liam laugh, because they know Harry is just kidding. But Zayn doesn’t laugh along, he just stands there, looking rather pissed.  
“Come on guys, we have to go!” Liam says with eagerness in his voice.  
“Where is Lou?”   
“He already went with Aiden.” Niall says and he puts an arm around Harry. “So it’s going to be you and me tonight!” He jokes.   
A faint smile appears on Harry’s face. He tries to go along with the boys, but something doesn’t feel right. He has no clue what is happening and he feels slightly irritated about the fact that Louis has gone with Aiden. To whatever place they are going.  
With a sigh he walks with the others and steps into the car.

After a 15 minute drive Harry notices something familiar. Very familiar!   
“Oh my fucking god.” He whispers shocked.   
“What are we doing here?” He asks them irritated.


	32. First date

“What are we doing here?” He asks them irritated.  
They stop right in front of a restaurant. It is the small English restaurant from a few weeks ago. Where Harry and Louis had their awful fight! Why are we here? Why?   
“I’m sorry Harry, we didn’t know it was here.”   
The boys walk outside, but Harry doesn’t move. He stays seated in the car, completely frozen.   
“No come on already, just forget it and walk inside.” Liam says demanding and he grabs Harry’s arm.   
He suddenly feels a déjà vu moment. The last time he was here Liam almost pushed him inside and ordered him to sit at a table. Harry normally doesn’t follow orders from someone so demanding, but there is something about Liam. He has an authority or something like that. So he can’t help himself but nod and once again walk inside the restaurant. He feels weird and somewhat unstable.  
He pushes the door open and is surprised by a smiling Louis who stands right in front of him.  
“Hey Haz!” He smiles happily.   
“He Lou.” Harry slightly smiles back at him. Just by looking at Louis he can’t help but smile. He looks absolutely gorgeous! Still, he doesn’t feel good and frowns. As he looks around the place all the memories of that night come back to him. It was just so awful.  
“Haz,” Louis begins. “I know what you are thinking of. Please stop.” He takes Harry’s hand and softly caresses it.   
Harry shrugs. “I’ll try.”   
Louis smiles at him and clears his throat. “Harold Edward Styles.”   
Harry chuckles. “I know that line.”  
Louis rolls his eyes. “Stop interrupting me Harold.”  
“So I begin again, Harold Edward Styles, would you like to go on a date with me?”  
Harry gasps in surprise. “What?” He didn’t see this coming.  
“I know this place gives you an awful memory. Both of us. But I want to replace that, hopefully, with an awesome and great time. The memory of our first date.” Louis swallows, he is more nervous than he thought he would be. Somehow he is scared that Harry doesn’t want to. Not here. He should have chosen a different place! Shit! How could he be so stupid?  
Suddenly he feels a heavy weight on him and two arms press tight against his body. Louis breaths out a sigh of relief.   
All this time, Harry knew, he knew it wasn’t just a stupid crush on his new best mate. No it is so much more than that. And the way Louis makes him feel. It’s like no feeling he ever experienced. He loves him so freaking much. It’s not just a crush, he loves Louis with all his heart.  
“I love you!” Harry blurts out.   
“Okay... that’s not the reaction I thought I would have. But I like it.” Louis smiles at him lovely and looks around him. When he notices that nobody is looking at them he quickly gives Harry a peck on his lips. And because he can’t get enough of Harry’s mouth and his glistering eyes he gives him another peck on his lips. To show him how much he loves him. He feels it in his body and his heart, but somehow he can’t say the words. Not yet. 

\----------------------

“From now one, are you always going to say Harold Edward Styles when you ask me something important? Is that the way you are going to propose to me?” Harry says jokingly. They sit at a different table this time. A table against the wall at the back of the restaurant. And Harry can’t be more thankful.  
“Why do you think I would propose to you? Why wouldn’t you propose to me huh?”  
Harry chuckles, his dimples showing.  
“I guess we have to find out.” He says with a now full grin on his face. Even though they are just joking around, somehow the idea of marrying Louis and more importantly declaring his ultimate love for him, makes Harry shiver. He feels butterflies in his whole body and he feels like he lives on cloud nine.   
“I think we do.” Louis replies with the same grin on his face.  
They look at each other for a while, staying in a blissful silence until their food arrives.  
“I can’t believe you did this for me! I love it. Well at least now. At first I was so confused and a bit irritated. And did you notice Zayn? He was so angry!” Harry says between eating his fried chicken.   
“I think he is just sad Treyc went home.”   
Harry mentally slaps himself. Of course! Treyc was eliminated this week.   
“Treyc was the love of his life you know!” Louis says with a serious look.  
Harry laughs. “Yeah right? But what about Rebecca then huh? And Halle Berry?”  
“Oh and don’t forget about Megan Fox!” Louis adds. They both laugh hard. Zayn is a wonderful guy, with a big heart. Probably too big and lovely.   
“I like Zayn, but he falls in love with too many women.”   
“Same! Zayn is an awesome lad. Very sweet and talented.”   
“What did you think about the rest?” Harry asks curious.   
“I really didn’t know what I thought about Liam. I like him, he is a sweet guy. But sometimes I feel like he takes things to seriously you know? Occasionally he gets on my nerves. And yeah what do we say about Niall?” Louis thinks.   
“Niall? What can you say about him? How can you explain him? He is so weird, but good weird. And cheeky!” Harry says happily. He likes Niall a lot, it’s just very easy to hang out with Niall.   
“Well you are also cheeky Hazza. And so much more than that. I don’t know what it was, but the moment I met you I felt a connection. It’s sound really cheesy though.” Louis says a bit nonchalant. He normally doesn’t express his feelings, it feels weird for him.   
“No I want to hear. I need to hear, come please give me compliments.”   
“Oh Hazzz you are awful you know that right?”   
Harry pouts. “Am not.”   
“Haha okay. Well like I said I felt something from the beginning. I can’t explain what exactly, but I felt save or something like that. I can be a really loud, fun person and stuff like that, but I’m not like you when it comes to new people. I’m not so easily outgoing with people I don’t know. But with you I felt comfortable. Immediately.”  
Harry smiles at him, adoration in his eyes. “I’m so glad to hear you say that. I felt it too. “  
“And of course I just thought you were freaking hot.” Louis adds laughing.   
Harry knows Louis doesn’t like talking about his feeling, so he must say something funny afterwards. Harry doesn’t mind, he just told him how he felt something from the beginning and Harry can see the love in his eyes. That’s all he need. Louis is all he needs.

\----------------------

When they stand outside the restaurant, Harry smiles at Louis. He wants to give Louis a kiss on his cheek, but there are a few other people around them so he stops himself.   
“I had an amazing time. Thank you for tonight.” Harry says with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile plastered on his face.   
He looks so adorable and Louis feels so happy. At the moment he doesn’t care that they are in public. He takes Harry’s left hand and intertwines it with his. Somehow he feels complete. He doesn’t need anything in the world except this. Louis brings their hands up to his face and gives a soft, lingering kiss on Harry’s knuckle.   
He stares at Harry while keeping his lips pressed on Harry’s hand and after he releases it he says. “Thank you love for this amazing date.”


	33. Before the results

More than a week has passed after their first date together. Everything is back to their normal routine. The routine of meetings with Simon, rehearsals, making videos, perform and of course the results. The days are very long and tiresome, but luckily they have most of the evenings off and or rare occasions they even have a day of half a day off. In those moments, or sometimes even during rehearsal, Harry and Louis kiss each other. Frequently just chaste kisses and little pecks, other times they grind into each other and lick each other’s faces off or give each other hand jobs.   
The rest of the boys give them their privacy and Louis is very grateful for it. He tries to minimize his touches and kisses with Harry, but that is very hard. It makes it harder that Harry is almost constantly at his side. Just like now. His leg is brushed against Louis’ leg and only such a simple touch makes Louis want to jump on Harry. He wants to kiss his face, his neck. He wants to suck on his nipples, making Harry feel weak and completely hard within seconds.  
Louis really wants to go further with Harry. He knows Harry hasn’t done much in the sexual area, but Louis only has been with girls. So he also feels like a virgin when it comes to guys. When Louis is with Hannah he doesn’t think about what he should do or more specific if he is good enough. They have been together for so long, it’s like a routine. But with Harry it is different. He wants to make him feel good and wants to try new stuff. Every single touch makes his body feel heated and gives him tingling sensations. It is such an overwhelming feeling, which he has never experienced with Hannah. He liked doing stuff with her and he felt turned on, but with Harry it feels like his whole body explodes. It’s a whole new level of feeling horny and loved.  
Louis blushes because of his own thoughts and looks over at Harry.   
He frowns and looks deep in thought. Not in a good way.   
Louis pushes aside every horny, filthy thought and focuses on Harry.   
“What are you frowning about?” Louis asks while he sits down on Harry’s lap. He gives him a soft kiss on his jaw line and gives his head a light massage.   
“About tonight. The results.” Harry sighs.   
Louis places his own forehead against Harry’s and looks into his eyes. Louis enjoys literally every minute of his hectic routine except the Sundays. Harry always looks defeated on Sundays. Just like now. When they stand there during the results he always looks so scared and panicked. At those moments all Louis wants to do is comfort him and give him a hug. He wants to kiss his temples, say sweet words, until he is more relaxed. But he can’t do that in front of thousands of people. He knows his limits. So he normally just brushes against Harry’s arm or he wraps an arm around his shoulder. It’s not like someone has told Louis to stop the public display of affection. He still touches Harry all the time. Caressing his curls, stroking his hand. But he knows he has to be careful.  
“What about it love?” He asks carefully.   
“I’m just you know... scared. What if we go home? Last week Belle Amie went home and my voice cracked a bit yesterday.” Harry rambles, slight panic in his voice. He closes his eyes.  
“Look at me love.” Louis demands.   
Harry does what Louis tells him and looks into his blue eyes, which are filled with love and adoration.   
“You were amazing yesterday. You were absolutely brilliant. Please believe it.” Louis can’t kiss or make Harry feel lots better when they are on the stage, but at this moment he tries to do anything to makes Harry’s nerves go away.  
Harry fumbles with his fingers and stares at his own lap.   
“Haz.. Your voice is amazing. It is so rough, but at the same time you sing everything with so many emotions. It’s overwhelming.”  
Harry looks up at Louis and smiles at him. “Thank you for saying that.”   
“I’m not just saying it to make you feel better alright? I think you are amazing. Everything about you is amazing. Your beautiful curls, your body, your smile and it amazes me how you are so polite and nice to everyone. You are such a sweet boy.”   
Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ waist. “You have no idea how much I love you. You light up my world. You are such a gorgeous person. Inside and out.”   
Louis feels himself blush. Harry makes him feels so loved.   
“Thank you for making me feels less nervous about tonight.”   
“No problem. I don’t like to see you sad. And especially when you feel like it is because of you. If we are sent home it’s not because of you okay?” Louis says with a serious, determined face.  
Harry nods. He would feel devastated if they went home. And even though Louis tells him it’s not because of his voice, he would still beat himself up for it and blame himself. That’s just how he is. But surprisingly enough that is not the main reason at the moment why he is so scared to go home. He is scared to lose Louis. He makes him feel loved in so many ways, make him feel save, but what will happen after the X Factor? Will Louis leave him?   
“But if we are going home.” Harry begins, his voice small and vulnerable. “What will happens with us?”   
Louis’ heart breaks when he sees the younger boy so scared. Scared of the thought of losing him. Louis slightly moves his head, so he looks directly into Harry’s eyes. “No matter what happens with the X Factor and the band, I want to be with you.”  
Harry’s eyes seem to soften, his body relaxes. “I want to be with you too.” He tightens his grip around Louis’ waist and smiles at him.   
Louis smiles back and plays with Harry’s curls. “We are such wimps.” He says between laughter. It’s true. They are so cheesy. Louis has never been so cheesy with Hannah.   
Harry laughs along but soon has closes the distance between them and gives Louis a kiss on his mouth.  
Louis still plays with Harry’s curls while he deepens the kiss. He slightly puts his tongue in Harry’s mouth and gives his mouth a few tiny licks.  
Harry traces patterns with his hands around Louis’ waist. Unintentionally, his hands slide down to Louis’ beautiful bum. He gently bites at Louis’ lower lip and sucks on it. He holds his hands on his bum and softly rubs it.  
They kiss each other for a few minutes until they are completely out of breath and panting.  
He gives Louis a last kiss on his mouth and looks directly in his beautiful eyes with a serious expression on his face. “I’m so cheesy because I’ve fallen for you. Hard. I can’t seem to find anything wrong with you.”   
Louis’ eyes widen. “You are such a liar!” He carefully slaps Harry on his head.   
“Well... except the girlfriend part maybe.” Harry mumbles quietly.  
Louis’ breath hitches, he suddenly feels sad. He normally doesn’t talk about Hannah with Harry because it only makes him feel guiltier. Guilty towards Hannah and Harry. So normally Louis tries to shrug it off and just focus on the competition and Harry. As long as he is on the X Factor he feels like he doesn’t have to think about it. But that is just stupid. He avoids Hannah and they only call each other when absolutely necessary. He always rushes his phone calls and tells her that he is so busy. And she understands it and just wishes him luck! But she doesn’t know that in reality he is in bed with Harry. He sighs.   
“I’m sorry, sorry!” Harry says at Louis in shock. He doesn’t want to upset Louis. Not when everything is so good between them. “Please forget it.” Harry whispers.   
Louis nods, but he can’t seem to forget it.  
“You know what I don’t like about you?”   
Louis frowns. “What?”   
“That you didn’t let me come yesterday.” He grins.   
He gasps. “That wasn’t my fault! Blame Zayn!” He yells.  
Harry just laughs at Louis and gives him a kiss on his forehead. “I know, I was just joking with you. You can make it up another time.” He flirtatious winks at him.  
Louis’ sad thoughts slowly fade away. He rests his head down on Harry’s shoulder and his mind drifts off to what happened yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the people who have left kudos <3 I really appreciate it!  
> I'll try to upload a few chapters a week 
> 
> If you want you can read my other stories as well (I've written smutty, sweet/fluffly and sad one shots and I'm also writing a Larry/Zouis Highschool AU)


	34. Chapter 34

Louis rests his head down on Harry’s shoulder and his mind drifts off to what happened yesterday.

*** Memory ***  
Louis and Harry lie together on Harry’s bed. They cuddle in their boxer shorts and give each other slow and sweet kisses. Harry traces patterns on Louis’ back with his fingernails. Louis is playing with Harry’s curls and massages the scalp. They just lie together, feeling comfortable and relaxed. Louis occasionally tells a story and Harry listens. He likes to listen to Louis’ stories. Every story he tells is important for Harry, because he gets to know Louis better and better. And how more he hears how more he feels in love.  
After almost an hour things get more heated. Louis is pulling on Harry’s hair and he gives Harry kisses on his neck. He licks and sucks on his neck. He moves his head slightly so that Louis has better access, making Harry moan in response to the kisses.  
Harry lets himself get kisses all over his neck, face and upper body. His hands absently play with Louis’ hair.   
“Come sit between me Haz.” Louis asks him softly, breathing into his ear and sucking on his earlobe. Harry nods urgently.   
Louis moves back against the headboard and gestures Harry to sit between him. He opens his own legs so Harry can easily sit between him.   
He traces his hands around Harry’s torso, continuing to kiss his neck and jaw line. He sucks on the skin and slowly moves up to his ear.  
“Do you remember I owe you something?” Louis says between breaths, slowly and seductively.  
Harry only hums in response.   
Louis slides his hands down and brings them to Harry’s waist. He lets his hands linger there for a moment and only breathes against Harry’s skin.  
“Do you want me to touch you?” Louis asks   
Harry nods, but soon adds an almost silent and sighing “Yeah”.  
That is enough encouragement for Louis and a small smile forms on his lips.  
He grabs the waistline of Harry’s boxers and playfully pulls at them. He adds an finger into his boxer, just inches away from Harry’s harden cock. Harry’s breathing falters for a moment. He throws his head back into Louis’ shoulder.  
Louis carefully and slowly slides down Harry’s boxers. He traces his finger onto the outside of Harry’s thighs. Pulling his boxers down in extremely slow movements.   
Harry shivers and feels his body tense.   
When Louis can't reach any further, Harry instantly takes off his boxers and throws them on the floor.   
Louis lets his hand slide down onto Harry’s thighs. He makes circles with his palm and rubs a little into the skin.  
Harry longs for more friction and naturally pushes his hips forward.   
Louis holds one hand onto Harry’s inner thigh and with his other hand he takes Harry’s penis. He pushes lightly at the tip.   
“I can make you feel good. Do you want me to make you feel good?” Louis whispers into Harry’s ear.  
Harry lets out a moan and a craving. “Yes please.”   
He strokes Harry's penis, which gets hard and thicker around his hand. It feels different, but good. Especially when Harry groans in response of his touch. Harry lets out a deep groan. He loves Louis’ little hand around his cock, pumping it with a steady phase. He loves how he feels his breath tickle against his ear. Hearing Louis’ own breath getting more heavier.   
“You feel so good Hazza.” Louis moans softly.  
Harry has his eyes shut and let his senses take over. He only hears his own heartbeat and can smell Louis’ shampoo and perfume. And the only thing he feels is Louis’ hand around his cock, palming it with long strokes. Harry’s whole body tingles with sensation. His thighs tremble and his hips push forward. Suddenly Louis inhales a heavy breath and stops with moving his hand around his cock. Instead he pinches his cock before letting go of his cock.   
Harry feels lost without his touch and open his eyes to look at Louis. When he opens is his eyes he sees Zayn standing in the doorway. His mouth falls open. “Fuck” He mumbles in shock. His completely hard cock, which is dripping with pre cum, is still looking for friction. But Harry is so shocked and startled that he can’t feel it. Louis quickly pulls the sheets over himself and Harry. Trying to minimize the embarrassment and make them feel less exposed.   
“I-i... I was asked to get you guys.” Zayn looks bewildered. He doesn’t dare to look at them and stands frozen in the door opening.   
“What for?” Louis manage to get out. His voice more high pitched than usual.   
“Uhmm... I believe it’s called pop, flop and fizzle... I guess I’ll be going.” He says in a monotone voice. His voice is never so blank, almost unhearable.   
After Zayn leaves the room, the boys stay quiet. The room is entirely silent, except for their heavy breathings and their very fast and loud heartbeats.  
A while later Harry lets out a heavy sigh. “Whoa” is all he says, still staring at the door opening in complete shock. 

*** end memory ***

 

\--- Pop, flop and fizzle ----


	35. A future?

Luckily for the boys they weren't eliminated yesterday. Harry was so relieved that immediately afterwards he began a full snog fest backstage with Louis. In between, he thanked Louis for making him feel good and less scared.   
It took Louis a bit by surprise, because even though they did sometimes sneak away to kiss or whatever, it never was on the day of the results. Never when there are so many people surrounding them and so many chances to get caught. Not that Louis mind, he didn’t mind at all. He just went along with it. It even helped him to get his mind off of things. Like the fact that just before Harry dragged him into an empty room, Aiden was eliminated.   
Just thinking about it now, while walking inside of Simon’s office, Louis feels bitter about it. He really liked Aiden en he felt comfortable around him. He was, besides his bandmates, his favourite person in the house. Aiden could act crazy and silly, but he was also very loveable and relaxed.  
“Boys!” Simon begins, when they walk into the office.   
Louis can hear the glee in his voice. Whenever there are no camera’s around Simon is a different person. He doesn’t have to act, but can just be himself. He is actually very nice and it seems like he really likes the boys. Louis and the rest of the boys sit in front of his desk. As usual Harry sits beside Louis and scoots his chair closer to Louis.   
“First off, congrats. You are doing absolutely amazing and you work really hard. Secondly. It’s week 7, so we are closer to the finals. It’s really getting more serious now, but I think we get a good chance. Everybody seems to love you, especially the fans.” He smiles at them.   
Louis knows about the fans, it’s not hard to miss. It seems like the amount of fans increases by the week. There are already hundreds of screaming fans. He gets a lot of presents, mostly carrots and stuffed animals or hearts.   
On recommendation by Simon they all made their own Twitter account. He says that social media is the new way of communicating with fans. Louis has already received a lot of tweets from fans. Mostly telling him how much they love him or how funny he is. Also a few people told him how they love his smile. That made Louis smile again. He likes his fans, they are sweet and devoted. He is very thankful for the fans, but he is also a bit scared.   
“I know! I’ve received a lot of carrots.” Louis jokes.  
Simon looks at him puzzled, but continues his talk. The boys giggle at him. It helps Louis to make a joke about it. So he won’t feel or will show any of his discomforts.   
Without looking at Louis, Harry knows what is wrong. He feels the same way. With the popularity come rules. Especially for a boy band. And having a relationship with one of your band mates most definitely won’t be accepted. It makes Harry sad or insecure at moments, but he doesn’t want it to interfere with his chances. He likes to perform with the others and he has to admit he like the attention. He really is delighted with his fans. Besides Harry knows he can be a charming lad. He can give a smile, which shows off his dimples, be nice and maybe even flirt a bit.   
“This themes week is The Beatles.” Simon explains. “And I think this is the ultimate opportunity for you guys. This week we can show them what a great band you are!”  
“Sick!” Niall shouts. Louis looks over at Harry, who is beaming like a five year old child. Louis knows how much he loves The Beatles and how much he wanted to perform with one of their songs.   
“Which song do you have in mind?” Liam  
“I think it’s a great idea to do one of their classic hits; All you need is love.”  
“Great!” Harry takes Louis’ hand and pinches in it.  
“Okay, we will start tomorrow with rehearsal.”   
The boys stand up to walk away when Simon adds. “Guys, enjoy the moments, but keep working hard. If you keep going like this I can totally see a future for you guys.”   
They all look at Simon in surprise, shock. Niall let out a squeal. Zayn laughs at Louis and hugs him with the same amount of excitement. The rest soon follows. They walk towards Simon and hug him and each other.   
Simon laughs along. “I believe it’s time to go.”   
Liam nods. “Yeah, we have another Question time in an hour. Thank you again”   
They walk outside Simon’s office, still buzzing about the conversation.   
“I can’t believe what Simon just said! It’s sick!” Niall bounces excited.   
Liam puts an arm around his shoulder. “I know right? I’ve never felt so happy.”   
Louis looks at Liam in awe. Liam is normally very careful, but he can see how his eyes flicker. He looks so extremely happy. Why isn’t Louis feeling so extremely cheerful?   
“Are you okay?” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear. He places his hand on Louis’ lower back, as a way of comforting him.  
Louis shrugs. “I guess.”   
“Don’t worry about anything. Just like Simon said enjoy the moments.” He stares at Louis with his adorable green, happy eyes and it helps Louis to feel slightly better. Like usual he can’t help but make a joke about it. It’s like a force of nature. “I agree Hazza. I think we should have a lot more nice moments. Very nice moments.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.  
Harry can’t help but to laugh at Louis. You’re such a tosser!” He says between laughter.

\--- Question time week 7 extended ---


	36. Love is in the air

“Guys!” Zayn walks over to the boys. “Is it okay if I ride along with Becca?”  
“Already on the nickname tour?” Louis asks him jokingly.   
“It did take me a while longer than you Lou!” He emphasises on the Lou. Louis knows what he is talking about. After mere two weeks he already called Harry Haz or Hazza. And since they moved into the X Factor house he frequently calls Harry love.  
“Okay, okay.” He admits.   
“Just go and have fun!” Liam says, but adds. “Not too much fun! I don’t want to keep looking for you too!” He glances over at Harry and Louis.   
In response Harry and Louis giggle as they look at each other. Louis feels himself slightly caught. It happened way to many times that either Liam or someone else was searching for Louis and Harry. Luckily for them they only got caught in the act once. Other times they heard Liam’s screaming before he walked in.   
“I’ll see you guys there!” Zayn yells and runs outside to Rebecca.  
“Oh my dear boy!” Louis sighs melodramatic in a motherly tone. They all laugh at Louis, like usual.   
“It looks like he got it bad huh?” Niall wiggles his eyebrows.   
“What about you Niall?” Harry asks with curiosity in his voice as he walks inside the van. Today they are getting outfits for tomorrow’s performance!   
Niall shrugs. “Nah no ladies for me at the moment, I’m too busy with the music.”  
Harry nods and looks over at Liam. He slightly blushes.   
Louis seems to notice it too. “What about you Li?”  
Liam looks up and smiles sheepishly. “There is nothing”   
“Yeah right!” The boys scream in unison. They know Liam for a while now and they know when something is up. Liam is never so speechless or slightly embarrassed.   
“Who is it?” Harry asks interested.   
Liam becomes even redder and his eyes are a mix of scared and dreamy. “N-nobody.” He stutters. He doesn’t want to talk about it. Just like Niall he wants to focus on the music. But someone caught his eye. Someone amazing and Liam can’t seem to forget about her.   
“Is it one of the dancers?” Louis asks   
Liam, Niall and Harry look at him in surprise.  
“How did you know?” Liam asks bewildered. He thought he kept it a good secret.  
“I see the way you keep glancing over at the lovely dancers. At first I just thought it was your dick getting excited with all those females around you, but it seems it isn’t just hormones, right?”   
Liam nods. He does agree that in the beginning he was just overwhelmed with all those beautiful girls dancing around him. He noticed that the others boys looked at the female dancers as well (okay maybe except Harry and Louis). Very quickly Liam saw himself looking at the same girl over and over again. Danielle. She is such a beautiful woman. She looks so elegant, graceful, but at the same time so strong. He can’t keep his eyes of her and the last time she noticed this and smiled at him.  
“Who is it?” Niall asks cheerily. “Is it that red head? With those big boobs?” He asks excited. Harry pretends to puke. “Niall that is just disgusting! You can’t talk about woman that way!”   
Niall looks at him surprised. “Why not? It’s the truth yeah? She just has a nice pair of boobs.”  
“Oh but Liam, if you like her, I will stop looking.” He adds seriously.   
“I don’t like her, I like Danielle.” He admits a bit bashful.   
“Danielle?”  
“Danielle, the darker girl, with her beautiful long brown hair and her beautiful body and don’t forget her eyes...”   
“Stop!” Louis demands. “You are drooling!” Louis screams and moves away from Liam and sits on Harry’s lap. He looks him in the eyes. “What do you think about the dancers?”   
“I haven’t really noticed them. I was too busy looking at you.” He grins at Louis.  
“Good answer.” He nods and he gives Harry a quick kiss on his beautiful mouth.   
“I love your mouth.” He whispers at Harry. “Your mouth is just so plump, thick and pink. So lovely.” He sighs satisfied.   
“How would you feel about my mouth around your cock?” Harry whispers back.   
Louis nearly chokes and feels himself blushing. After a while he composes himself, clears his throat and brings his mouth to Harry’s ear. “That would feel so good. I want you.” He breathes into his ear. He feels his own cock move in excitement.  
“Guys!” Liam warns. “I don’t want to know what you are talking about, but we are here. So follow me and don’t run away!” He glares at them.   
“Yes daddy.” Louis rolls his eyes. “Shit!” He mumbles. If stupid Liam didn’t played the daddy card on them he would probably be sucked off now. By none other than Hazza. Just thinking about it makes him feel so fucking aroused. Harry’s beautiful pink, plump and huge lips around his cock while looking at him with his green innocent eyes.   
Harry wraps one arm around Louis’ waist. “Tonight.” He says seriously.   
Louis nods and takes a deep breath. This is going to be a long day! 

\--- Backstage in the Fashion trailer ---


	37. Blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut

After a day of trying out different outfits for live show 7, all the contestants are sitting in the dining room. The number of people suddenly decreases very quickly. It’s only One Direction and 7 other people.   
Harry looks over at Louis and he thinks about the small conversation they had in the van. Louis complimented his lips with so much adoration and lust that the words ‘how do you feel about my mouth around your cock?’ just slipped out of his mouth. They haven’t talked about going further, sexually that is, but their bodies speak for themselves. Every time they touch each other it’s getting more heated, more touching, more licking, more sucking. Both of their bodies crave for it. And even though Harry is a bit scared, he is also very excited. He wants to suck Louis off, make him feel good.   
His food arrives, but his appetite has just vanished. He doesn’t want food, he desires Louis.   
As he walks over to Louis, who sits beside Wagner, his mind is determined. He leans over to Louis and whispers in his ear. “Do you remember my promise?”   
“What?” Louis asks, his tone loud.   
“My lips. Your cock.” He whispers.  
Louis feels his breath hitch and all of a sudden his surroundings fade away.  
“I can make you feel good.” Harry says softly and seductively.  
He feels his body shiver. Already excited just by Harry’s words and voice around his ear.   
Louis’ body is suddenly full with lust, but there is also a hint of confusion. He looks over his shoulder to Harry. “Now?” He asks carefully.   
Harry nods eagerly. He doesn’t want to wait until dinner is over. He wants, he needs it now. Besides it’s the perfect opportunity because everyone is eating.   
Louis nods. “Just follow my lead, okay?” He asks Harry while he stands up from his chair.  
“Guys.” Louis says strongly. “Harry isn’t very well, so we’ll go upstairs.”  
“Oh!” Liam says. “What’s the matter Harry?” His eyes full of worry in a heartbeat.   
Harry clears his throat and rubs his own stomach. “Au!” He screams. “I just have such a pain in my stomach.” He says overly dramatic.   
Louis internally rolls his eyes; what the fuck is he doing?  
Zayn and a few others raise their eyebrows. It seems as if they don't believe Harry's stomach ache.   
But Liam does, because he has still this worried look on his face. “Such a shame Harry! Rest well. I hope you feel better tomorrow.” He says caring and with a soft smile.  
Harry nods and whimpers a “Thank you.” Afterwards he growls and again fakes his stomach ache.   
“Take good care of him!” Liam says to Louis, his tone serious.  
“Yes Lou, take good care of Harreh!” Zayn says in a slight amused tone.   
Louis knows Zayn doesn't believe it, but Louis plays along. “Will do! I’ll take care of my Hazza.” He says wraps his arms around him protectively.   
When they are out of sight of the others Harry laughs. “I thought I was taking care of you!”   
Louis laughs along but playfully slaps his chest. “You are such a bad actor!” He says between laughter.   
They walk over to their shared bedroom and sit beside each other on Harry’s bed. They sit there in complete silence, nobody makes the first move.  
“You really want to do it?” Louis asks after a while.  
Harry looks straight into Louis’ eyes and takes his hand. “Yeah I really want to. I want to make you feel good. I want to feel you, taste you.” He admits, blushing.   
“God, you have no idea how much I want you.” Louis says eagerly, but sweetness in his voice. He cups Harry’s face and gives him a kiss on his mouth. “We just see how it goes okay? No pressure.” He smiles at him and rubs his thumbs around Harry’s cheeks.   
Harry smiles back, a full grin with big dimples. He mouths a ‘thank you’.   
He has never given anyone a blowjob, so he is slightly scared. But he feels mostly horny and excited. And Louis makes him feel good and save.   
“So... how should we like do this?” Harry asks nervous.  
Louis takes off his shirt and pants, so that he is only in his boxer shorts. He lies down on the bed, head against the headboard.   
Harry follows his lead and takes off his own clothes. He crawls on top of Louis and kisses his body with slow and wet kisses.   
He slowly trails down until he is just a few inches away of Louis’ half hard penis. He presses his thumbs in Louis’ waist and he keeps kissing all over his body.   
With his hand he keeps rubbing and tracing patterns onto Louis’ bare chest. His mouth goes down and he sucks into Louis’ inner left thigh.   
Louis lets out a soft gasp.   
Harry continues with kissing, licking and sucking Louis’ inner thighs. Closer and closer around Louis’ cock.   
Louis quivers, he feels his muscles tighten. He loves the feeling of Harry’s mouth into his flesh. Giving him warm and wet kisses, leaving a lingering feeling of warmth all over his body.   
Without warning Harry sucks on his balls through the fabric.   
Louis’ breath falters and he pushes his hips slightly forward.   
Harry continues sucking on his balls, taking the balls in his mouth. His fingertips move around his inner thigh.   
Louis can’t help but let out a moan. It feels so good.  
Harry looks up at Louis. He feels so happy and somehow proud to make Louis feel so good. To see Louis’ body tremble under his touches, biting on his own lip.  
Harry takes off Louis’ boxers and gives Louis a few teasing licks on his cock and his balls. He lightly sucks and licks on Louis’ balls and hums in the process.   
Louis pulls his head back because of the amount pleasure. He bites his own lower lip, to avoid making too much noise.   
Harry’s right hand grips around the base of Louis’ cock. He gives his cock a few teasing licks, kisses and ends it with a long line from base to top.   
Louis moans in response, his body arches for more.  
Harry sucks on the top of his cock and slowly makes his way down, his right hand still strokes his cock. He swirls around it with his tongue, making it wet for Louis and himself. Hearing Louis groan, feeling his body shiver, makes Harry completely aroused. A deep moan comes out of his mouth while Louis’ cock is still around him.   
“Ah fuck!” Louis groans. “That feels so good.” Louis loves how Harry’s big lips form around his cock, how he slowly moves up and down and vibrates along Louis’ cock with his own moans of pleasure.   
Harry doesn’t go too far, but the base he can’t reach he pumps with his hand. He tries to relax his mouth a bit, so he can go further. As he goes deeper, his throat itches. It feels unpleasant. “It’s okay.” Louis manages to get out of his mouth with heavy breathings.  
Harry sighs in relief, but he keeps moving around Louis’ cock. Enjoying it as far as possible. When Harry feels Louis’ is almost coming, he speeds and intensifies his movements around his cock.   
“Yeah” He breaths heavily and suddenly Louis pushes his hips forward as he comes inside Harry’s mouth.  
Harry gags a bit, taking by surprise, but swallows. Taking in what is Louis. Even though it feels a bit weird, it is so worth everything. Seeing Louis completely satisfied and worn-out. Little drops of sweats around his forehead, his mouth still slightly open.   
He gives Louis’ cock a few more kisses before he snuggles against Louis.   
“That was amazing.” Louis smiles happily. “How was it for you love?” He asks concerned.  
“It was good.” Harry smiles back. “A bit weird though.” He admits.  
Louis nods and gives Harry a kiss on his cheek. “Shall I help you get rid of your little, or should I say, big problem?”


	38. Trouble in paradise

Last week was such an amazing week for the boys. Their performance went really well and everybody was in a good mood. Especially Louis and Harry. After Harry had given Louis an amazing blowjob for his first time, Louis wanted to return the favour. He decided to make it into a quick hand job, because he was a bit worn out. Harry joked that he was getting old and tired. He just did it to irritated Louis; he knows how much he hates it to get older. In less than a month Louis will be 19 years old. 19! Shit.  
After their great results Louis only did what came natural: rewarding Harry for it. And he did it with a blowjob. He had never given anyone head, but he liked it so much more than eating out his girlfriend so he just went for it. He totally went for it and Harry agreed with thirst and longing. Afterwards they were fully exhausted.  
Just the normal routine of being on the X Factor alone is extremely tiring, but to add that with two horny lads who can’t keep their hands of each other is just utterly exhausting. Louis’ body has never felt so unbelievable limb, he feels drained. But it is so worth it. He loves everything about it and doesn’t want it any other way.  
At least, till now. November the 27th. The day of their eight performance. He fears today like no other day. He feels restless as he walks back and forth in his room. Louis nervously runs his fingers through his hair. He feels sick when he thinks about yesterday.

*** Memory ***  
“I’m a bit more nervous this time.” Liam explains. “We have to perform 2 songs. It’s so close guys, I can feel it.”  
Niall nods. “I can feel it to, but we can’t touch it yet. It’s frustrating!”  
They all nod in agreement.  
Louis opens his mouth to speak when he hears his phone ring. Louis can feel Harry slightly tense up beside him. Harry knows Louis still speaks with Hannah on occasion. He knows how much he hates it, but so does Louis. He looks at his phone and sighs in relief. “It’s mum.” He explains. He walks outside of his room and quickly looks at Harry. He gives Louis a small smile, assuring him everything is okay.  
“Hey mum!” Louis says happily.  
“Hey love!” She says with an extremely excited voice. His mother is an open book. Her emotions are even clear when they are on the phone.  
“How are you doing?” She asks.  
Louis has a great bond with his mother, but for the first time in his life he has to lie to her. Not once, but every single time they speak. He hates it because he wants to tell his mum about Harry. Not about the nasty stuff, but just how he makes him feel so cheerful, loved and safe. But he can’t. He technically is still with Hannah so his mother should think that too.  
“I’m okay, bit tired. How are you, how are the girls?”  
“Well one of them is happy, the others are complaining.”  
Louis raises his eyebrows. “Why?”  
“Well… me and Lottie have tickets for tomorrow’s show!” She says with so much glee in her voice. It just shows how much she misses her Louis.  
“That’s sick!” Louis screams in the phone. He is so happy to finally see his mother and Lottie. He rather wants all of them, but he shouldn’t complain.  
“I know right? We are so happy and you can’t believe how happy Hannah is to finally see you. She misses you so much dear.”  
Louis breath hitches in his throat. “W-what?” He stumbles.  
His mind goes crazy with different thoughts.  
“Isn’t it great?” His mother says overjoyed.  
Louis can’t speak. He feels overwhelmed, completely stunned and shocked.  
“Phoebs don’t!” She screams. “I have to hang up. Your sister is seeking attention.”  
Louis only nods.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow love. Don’t be nervous, we know you will be great.”  
As his mother hangs up, he just stares into the distance.  
*** End memory ***

“Fuck this!” He growls angrily. He feels so frustrated with himself.  
He tries to be happy about the fact that his mother and sister are coming, but can’t help but feel a lack of happiness. He feels nervous and frustrated. Louis hasn’t told Harry the news yet. When he came back after his phone call he just pretended everything was alright.  
Today is the day of the performance and it’s just a matter of time before his mother, sister and Hannah will arrive. Louis has been trying to tell Harry all day. Or better said, he tried to avoid Harry so he couldn’t tell him. But that plan doesn’t seem to work either as Louis suddenly hears Harry’s voice.  
“Lou?”  
A few weeks ago Louis and Harry talked about Hannah. Louis had said he couldn’t break up with Hannah, not on the phone. Thankfully for him Harry understood this and didn’t push anything. But now she will be here. What will Harry expect now? Louis can’t break up with her! Not when she is just coming for a few hours to watch the show with his mum and Lottie! It would devastate his mother and his sister probably will go fury on him. Not to mention Hannah. Louis can’t imagine how she would react.  
“Earth to Lou! What’s wrong?” He asks concerned, caressing his cheeks.  
Louis tries to smile, but fails.  
After taking a deep breath he speaks. “Haz, My mum just called. She will be her in like 5 minutes.”  
“What’s wrong with that? Isn’t it nice your mother comes to watch our performance?”  
He shakes his head. “No it’s nice, but… but Hannah is coming too.”  
Harry suddenly feels panic rushing over him. Hannah? How? He starts to worry and he freaks out. “Shit! Why didn’t they tell you sooner?” He says, shock and anxiety in his voice.  
“They did.” Louis admits honest. He has lied so many times the last couple of days. He can’t do it anymore. It's not fair to Harry or the others.  
Harry’s emotions shift from panic into slight anger. “What! Why haven’t you told me?”  
“I’m sorry Haz! I panicked!” He screams desperately, trying to explain his action.  
“Okay, okay. I’m just freaked out. I don’t want to see Hannah.”  
“Me neither, I’m sorry Hazza. I don’t want this either.”  
“Well... I cannot lie to them Lou. I think we should tell the truth. ”  
Louis looks at him in pure horror. “No! You can’t tell them. Please.”  
Harry wants to reply but is interjected by a familiar voice. Johannah.  
“Lou? Dear?” She calls as she looks for her son.  
Harry stands there, completely perplexed.  
Louis mouths a ‘sorry’ to Harry as he turns around to his mother. He wants to return to Harry, explain himself. He wants to kiss him, hug him. But he doesn’t.  
He walks over to his mother and even though Louis feels awful about this whole situation, somehow the sight of his mother brings his nerves down a bit. His mum hugs him and he automatically leans into the hug. He holds her very tight and suddenly he feels like he is a kid again. Not a man who feels troubled and worried. He sighs and rests his head on her shoulder.  
When he looks up from her shoulder he tenses. His body freezes. Hannah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just ten chapters to go!  
> Hope you enjoy; tell me by leaving comments or kudos <3


	39. Lying and hurting

Hannah. She smiles at him, a soft and sweet smile. He lets go of his mother and walks over to her. He doesn’t dare to watch Harry. Not now. If Harry even still is in the room. Louis has no idea. He smiles back at Hannah, but he can’t help but to feel disconnect.  
“Hey babe!” He says, trying to sound and act normal. He wraps her in his arms. He feels the familiar smell and how her body feels around him. Like normal times. But he doesn’t feel anything as Hannah leans into his hug and says “Hey Lou.”  
He feels numb and that only makes him feel guiltier.  
Luckily Lottie unintentional helps him out by coughing and tapping on his shoulder. Louis gives Hannah an apologetic smile and goes over to his sister.  
“Lot! I’ve missed you.” He says excited as he wraps his arms around his sister. The numb feeling slowly fades away as he hears his little sister giggle against his neck.  
“Hey silly!” She says smiling big.  
Lottie, Hannah and Louis are talking when he suddenly hears his mother calling Harry.  
Louis quickly looks at her as she walks towards him. Harry seems lost, sad and slightly angry.  
How much Louis would give up at the moment to just run over to him and hold him close. But he doesn’t move, he doesn’t do anything at all.  
“Hey love.” His mother says to Harry, feeling delighted to see him again.  
In return a small smile forms on Harry’s lips. “Hey Jay.”  
Louis tries to listen to their conversation, but Hannah and Lottie are standing next to him looking for attention. He can’t blame them, of course he can’t.  
“I’m so happy to see you.” Hannah says with a glow on her face.  
It hurts Louis to see her so happy and to not feel the same. He is the only one to blame for this fucked up situation.  
“So let’s catch up shall we?” His mother proposes.  
“Shall we have a drink? Do you have time for that?” She asks directly to Louis.  
He shrugs. “Yeah I guess. If we stay in the neighbourhood.”  
Harry hears their conversation and doubts if he should just leave or should stay. He feels so uncomfortable and irritated. He doesn’t dare to look at Hannah and he only waves to her without really looking at her.  
“You’re coming with right?” Lottie asks Harry.  
Harry doesn’t want to be with Louis right now. Not when Hannah is with him. Not when Louis doesn’t want them to know they are together. But somehow he nods.  
“I’ll ask the other boys to come with.” Louis says and he walks away.  
That leaves Harry with Johannah, Lottie and Hannah. The last time he was in Louis’ house he and Johannah had a wonderful conversation. They immediately bond and he felt extremely comfortable around her. But how can he relax at this moment? When he is secretly dating her son? Her son, who still is in a relationship with a girl. That basically makes him ‘the mistress’. Just thinking about it makes him feel sick in his stomach. He hates it and he feels like crying. He doesn’t want to lie, he just wants to be happy. He wants Louis to be with him and to break up with Hannah. He wants to tell his mother so badly, but he didn’t tell her because of Louis. It’s all because of Louis. Everything is on his terms. Harry sighs but composes himself as far as possible.

\----------------------

They all walk to the nearest café and Johannah buys drinks for everyone. “It’s my treat. I want to celebrate this special moment.” She says with a proud smile.  
Harry sits as far away from Louis as possible.  
Zayn, Liam and Niall notice it. It’s weird for them, because Harry and Louis are normally constantly touching each other.  
Well it’s not as weird for them as it is for Harry and Louis.  
Louis sits next to Hannah, but he doesn’t touch her. He feels so uncomfortable and it feels like he can’t say anything.  
“You’re so quiet.” Lottie observes with a frown.  
“Yeah” Hannah agrees. “I don’t think I have seen you so quiet like ever. Not even when you are sick.”  
Louis looks up. “Guess I’m just tired.” His eyes connect with Harry’s for a short moment. In those short moments all his feelings reflect in his eyes. He wants to hold Harry, tell his mother he is with Harry. That he is so happy, happier than he has ever been.  
Harry can feel Louis stare into his eyes. It looks like he speaks with his eyes. Like he wants to say ‘you know I love you right?’. Louis has never really said ‘I love you’, so just feeling that makes Harry swell for a brief moment. The feeling of love. The love in his eyes should be enough. It’s should be enough to be happy, but that is probably why it hurts even more. Because they are so in love and they are so happy together. So seeing him with his girlfriend makes him so unbelievable sad. He looks away and stares at the table.  
“So,” Johannah begins as she gives everyone their drinks. “How is everyone doing?”  
The conversations flow very easily. Niall is as hyperactive and bouncy as ever and tells everyone great stories about the X Factor. Even Liam is talking more than usual. Everybody is in a great mood. Everyone that is except Harry, Louis and Hannah.  
Hannahn knows Louis for such a long time; she knows when something is up. She doesn’t know what is wrong, but it hurts her to see him like this. So tense, sad and confused. Almost broken, defeated. She wants to talk to him about it, but right now is not the time.  
“How is it in the house? Anything special happened?” Lottie asks interested.  
They think for a brief moment before Niall hysterically laughs. In between laughter he says: “Zayn! Tell them about when you walked in on Harry and Louis.”  
Zayn gives him a glare.  
Hannah and Lottie look confused. “What happened?”  
Louis freezes in his spot, he feels like he can’t breathe. He tightens his grip around his glass, so hard that his knuckles turn white. Niall please shut up. Please he thinks and begs.  
Niall keeps on laughing but when he realises nobody is laughing along and Zayn doesn’t answer him he just shrugs and takes a sip of his drink.  
“Nothing special.” Zayn informs. “But I guess we should go. We have to get ready for tonight.”  
“Oh yeah of course!” Johannah nods.  
“Good luck boys!” She says as the boys stand up.  
“You will do great love, don’t worry.” His mother says proudly and she kisses Louis’ forehead.  
Louis smiles at her. She probably thinks Louis is just nervous because of tonight. He wishes that was the case.  
Hannah walks over to Louis and gives him a long kiss. “See you soon!” She says happily, but something in her voice sounds off. “Can we talk tonight? After the show maybe?” she whispers in his ear.  
Louis nods. “Yeah that’s good.” No it’s not good, his mind thinks. He wants to avoid her. He doesn’t want to talk to her. He doesn’t want this.  
The boys walk out and wave to the girls.  
When they are outside Zayn is the first one to say something. “What the! What happened over there? Niall why did you say that!”  
Niall is in shock “I’m sorry!” He says, pure sadness and regret in his voice.  
“It’s okay. Nothing happened.” Liam says and he puts an arm around his shoulder.  
“Thank god.” Louis whispers. He is so relieved that nothing happened.  
“I wish you just told them about when Zayn walked in on us.” Harry says with a blank expression.  
“What?” They ask all in surprise.  
“Yeah. I would love to see their faces.”  
“You would love that? How can you say something like that?” Louis says irritated.  
“How can I say something like that?”  
“How? How can you do this to me?!” He screams at Louis. A few tears run across his cheeks.  
“How can you hurt me like this?” Harry says with a broken voice.


	40. Broken

Harry runs away from the boys. He runs and runs. Even when he feels like he can’t breathe anymore he keeps running. Keeps running from the pain in his heart.  
When he finally arrives at the X Factor house, completely out of breath and with an aching chest, he runs to the bathroom. He locks the door and sits down on the hard floor. He tries to be angry. Angry at everyone and everything. Especially at Louis. But the only feeling he feels is hurt. He feels lonely, sad and broken. Nowhere nearby angry.  
Suddenly he feels the urges to hear his mother.  
“Harry!” She picks up the phone with clear enthusiasm in her voice.  
Hearing the voice of his mother, his sweet and caring mother, he can’t hold his tears in anymore. He cries hard. The pain in his chest doesn’t go away.  
“Oh.” Harry hears his mother mumble in shock.  
Without any more hesitation his mother says sweet nothings into the phone. “Take it easy love, just breath. I love you okay?” She says.  
Just by hearing his mother’s voice, who is saying sweet things to him, he slightly calms down.  
“Can you tell me what’s wrong dear?” She asks carefully.  
“Louis.” Is all Harry can say, his voice cracks on his name. Just saying his name hurts so badly.  
“Louis? What’s with Louis? You are such great friends!” She says confused.  
He sobs even harder when she says that. His mum still thinks that they are just great friends. She doesn’t even know Harry is in a relationship with Louis! She doesn’t even know he likes guys… She doesn’t know anything and it hurts so freaking bad. He wants her to know, he wants to tell her. Harry needs his mother to comfort him. To tell him everything is alright, to soothingly rubbing his back and kissing his temple.  
“I need you.” Harry says between sobs. He can’t perform tonight, he needs to go home. Home to his mother.  
“I’m right here okay? Just tell me what is wrong dear.”  
“I can’t!” He sniffs frustrated.  
“Okay, Okay. We talk later about it, okay? When you’re home we can talk. Does that sound good?”  
He nods and sighs. “Yeah.” It’s not really okay, but Harry knows his mother can’t suddenly come to him. Or he can’t just leave the competition.  
“I don’t know what is wrong, but just remember I always love you no matter what.”  
Hearing his mother saying he loves him no matter what, kills him. He wants to tell his mother, but he can’t. Besides, nothing comes out of his mouth, he only sniffs in response.  
“Are you nervous for tonight?” She asks after a while.  
“No” He says as firmly as he can be at the moment. “It’s just… things are not really good right now.” His voice trembles.  
“I’m so sorry love. I really am. I wish I could do something.”  
Harry can hear that his mother feels helpless at this point. He doesn’t want to make her even more worried.  
“It’s okay. I’ll work it out.”  
“Yeah I know you will honey. You are so strong, so strong Harry. Don’t forget that.”  
“Thank you mum, I guess I should be going.”  
“Okay. Good luck tonight.”  
“Oh and Harry, you know I love you. No matter what. No matter whom you love or who you are.” She ends the phone call.  
Harry feels a bit confused by his mother’s words. Does she know something? How could she? Has Gemma told her anything?  
“Harry?” Liam knocks on the door. “Are you okay? We really have to get ready!” He says worried.  
“I’m coming. Just a moment.”  
He washes his face with some cold water and tries to set his mind on the show for tonight. After a few minutes he walks outside. He is unpleasant surprised when he still sees Liam standing in front of the door.  
“Hey Harry. Are you okay?”  
“No” He says bitter. He feels stupid for directly taking his anger out on Liam, but it hurts less than to show his vulnerability. His pain.  
“I’m sorry Harry. I can only imagine how hard this is for you.”  
“No you can’t.” He says coldly.  
“Okay, I can’t. But I’m here for you when you need me okay? I think this is a messed up situation, but Louis loves you so much!”  
“Oh yeah?” He scoffs. “He loves me so much that he kisses Hannah right in front of my face!” he yells.  
Liam flinches. “Sorry, I’m sorry for working you up.”  
“It’s not your fault Liam, I’ll try to push it aside for a while okay?”  
“I admire that.” Liam says with a faint smile.  
Harry just shrugs. He really doesn’t know what to do or say. Although he won’t admit it, all he wants is Louis. It’s sad really, but he feels like he can’t live without him anymore. He needs Louis in his life. He loves Louis.  
“For now, just focus on the songs. Sing your heart out okay?”  
Harry nods. That is exactly what he is going to do.

\--- You are so beautiful ---


	41. I Love You

Harry feels exhausted after last night's show. He went straight to bed and Louis didn’t crawl in bed with him. The bed felt empty and lonely. Why does it have to be like this? Why is it so hard? Harry has never experienced so many different emotions in such a short amount of time. It’s overwhelming. On one hand he has never felt so good, so thrilled, excited and loved, but on the other hand he has never felt so anxious, angry, sad and lonely. Above all, he is also very nervous for tonight’s results. He really wants to make it to the semi-finals.  
Harry grabs a pair of boxer shorts and walks over to the bathroom. A shower will do wonders, hopefully.  
“Harry! Hazza!” Louis screams as he walks to Harry. Harry ignores him and just keeps walking.  
“Please!” He begs.  
He feels so weak when he stops and decides to let Louis speak for a moment. “What do you want?” He asks resentful.  
“First of all I want to say I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry for hurting you.” The hurt in his voice resembles the hurt in his eyes. The shame Louis feels inside for the way he has been acting.  
Harry shrugs. Even though it makes him feel slightly better, he can’t give up to soon. He needs more from Louis. This isn’t enough.  
“I just spoke with Hannah.” He explains.  
Harry raises his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”  
“Harry I didn’t tell her about us, I couldn’t do that, but I…”  
Harry cuts him off. “Stop! I don’t want to hear. I just can’t.”  
“No please Harry, wait. I didn’t talk about us, but I did talk about her and me. We decided…” He hesitates before he continues. “That we are on a break or something. For now.”  
“A break? What the fuck does that mean? A break is when you have troubles with your girlfriend, not when you are supposedly seeing someone else!” He says with anger in his voice..  
“What? You know that’s not true. I’m not planning to go back together with her, I want to be with you. Only you. It’s just hard, you know?”  
“I understand it’s hard, but you can’t keep me hanging on like this. I want to know that you are as committed as I am to you.”  
“I am. Trust me. I’m going to show it to you as much as I can. Just please trust me.”  
Harry doesn’t answer, he really doesn’t know what to do or say.  
“Please Hazza.” Louis begs. “I did the best I could. I’m not going to see Hannah for a while and we will talk again when I’m back in Doncaster. But after that I’m going to show everyone that you belong to me!”  
“How do you know for sure? A few weeks ago you told me you couldn’t break up with Hannah on the phone, but when you see her in real life you don’t say anything. How do you think that makes me feel?”  
“I know, I know.” Louis says anxiously. “I understand it’s just…”  
“You are scared.” Harry finishes his sentence. “But how can I know you are going to really break up with Hannah and be with me? Can you tell your mother? Can you tell your mother you’re gay?”  
“I don’t know if I’m gay.” He says confused.  
Harry sighs. “That’s not the point!”  
“I know, but just trust me okay? I want to be with you.”  
“But why should I trust you?” Harry says earnestly. It kills him to ask, because deep down in his heart he already trusts him with all of his heart, with his whole life.  
“Because…” Louis hesitates and swallows. “Because I love you.” He says in a hushed but certain voice, looking directly into Harry’s eyes. He maybe doesn’t know how to handle this situation; he doesn’t know how to handle anything. But he does know and he has for a long time that he loves Harry. He is in love with him.  
Harry gasps. “You what?” He asks completely flabbergasted.  
“I love you Hazza. I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you. Just you. You make me so incredible happy! I can’t live without you. It feels like you have become a part of me. And I normally don’t talk about stuff like that, but I want you to know that I care so much about you. I feel so much for you, it’s insane. You make me insane. But in a good way. You make me feel all funny and fuzzy inside.” He rambles. “And I’ve never had better orgasms.” He adds with a playful smile.  
Harry weakly smiles back. It’s so much to take in at one moment. Just a few minutes ago he felt angry towards Louis and now Louis suddenly declares his love for him! His shakes his head in confusion and let the words slowly sink in.  
“Can you please say something?” Louis says unsure, fumbling with his hands. He wants to touch Harry, but he isn’t sure if he is allowed at this moment. So he just stands there, waiting for Harry to response.  
When Harry finally adjusts to the news and can think clearly, he smiles the wildest smile he has ever had.  
“You love me.” Harry confirms.  
Louis smiles at that. “Yes I do.”  
Louis loves him, Harry repeats in his head. Louis loves him and he can’t live without him.  
Without any more hesitation he throws himself at Louis. He hugs him as tightly as possible, leaving absolutely no space between their bodies.  
“Lou, I love you so much! So much!”  
Louis smiles into the hug and holds Harry just as close. He feels his whole body relaxing. As if he has just had a wonderful massage and every single muscle is free of tension.  
It’s such a long time since Louis felt so good. He knows he has to make it up to Harry in every way he can, but he doesn’t mind. He wants to. He wants to show Harry how much he loves him. Now that he finally can say it out loud, the fear seems to have vanished along with the words. Louis didn’t want to admit to himself how much he loves Harry. He saw it more as caring deeply for the boy and having fun with him. But because of the drama with Hannah his feelings suddenly came extremely clear. Clear and acceptable. More than acceptable. He needs it. He needs Harry so much. He is in love with Harry and he is going to show it to him like there is no tomorrow.


	42. Louis’ first cooking experience

\--- Video Diary week 9 ---

Harry hasn’t completely forgotten about the whole drama with Hannah. He still wishes Louis could official break up with Hannah and tell her. Tell her about Hazza and Lou. Louis says he can’t do that now, but he will later. Although Harry feels bitter and unhappy about his choice, he is still bouncing around the room. It maybe isn’t exactly how he wanted it, but it is enough. Louis loves him! He really loves him. And that is all that matters to Harry. Harry just has to be patience and in no time they can be official together. Official that is for his family and maybe closes friends. But for now the feeling of love makes him feel more than complete. It makes Harry’s heart swell.   
“Hazza?” Louis walks towards him and takes his hand.   
“Hmm?” Harry hums while he tangles his fingers around Louis’. Softly brushing his hand in the process.  
“I meant it when I said I want to show you how much I care about you, how much I love you. So can you walk downstairs with me?”   
Harry looks at him confused, but mostly excited. What is Louis planning?   
Louis almost drags him downstairs, not very romantic if Harry is totally honest, but he doesn’t care on single bit. He feels so joyful.  
They arrive at the kitchen and when he looks at the sight in front of him he gasps. In front of him is a table set up for two persons. Complete with drinks, napkins and even candles.   
Harry can’t form any words, just looks at it utterly astound.   
“You like it?” Louis smiles at him.   
“I love it!” He nods and gives Louis a little kiss.  
“Come sit down.” Louis gestures Harry to sit.  
Harry obliges, why wouldn’t he?   
“Just enjoy this sight of me cooking. Trust me, it’s something unique.” Louis says as he walks over to the kitchen counter and continues with his dinner.  
Harry doesn’t say a word the whole time Louis is cooking. Louis looks so serious, with a deep frown on his forehead. He sometimes even sticks his tongue out. It’s such an adorable sight and Harry can’t stop looking. Besides, he doesn’t dare to intrude Louis while he is cooking.   
When Louis is finished he sets up two plates and gives one to Harry.  
“I made chicken, stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in Parma ham and mash potatoes on the side.” he explains while he sits down on his chair.  
Louis still looks very serious and deep in thought, so Harry quickly leans over the table and gives Louis a little kiss on his nose.  
“This is fantastic Lou. I can’t believe you did this for me, thank you.”  
“Just wait till you taste it and then decide to thank me or not.”   
Harry laughs and he begins his meal. He takes a bite from the chicken and his mouth explores all these different kind of flavours and textures. It’s fucking delicious.  
“It’s amazing!”  
Louis agrees. “Yeah it tastes alright, especially considering it's my first meal.”   
“How do you mean first meal?”   
“Well… Hazza. I have never cooked anything in my entire life.” He explains.  
Harry’s mouth falls open in surprise. Never? How is that possible? “This is the first meal you every cooked and you did it for me?”   
Louis nods. He wants to make a cheeky and funny remark, but decides against it. Seeing Harry radiate like this, seeing him so utterly happy, he doesn’t want to ruin it.  
They eat dinner and like normal times just talk about whatever comes to mind. Like the fact that they are still in this competition and that it is extremely close.   
“So is this like a onetime thing or are you going to cook for me more?” Harry asks interested.   
Louis shakes his head firmly. “No. You said you wanted to be the domestic one, doing all the cooking and laundry and stuff. So I won’t cook for you anymore.”  
He thinks about Louis’ words and can’t help but ask. “Is this your romantic way of saying you want to move in together?”  
He raises his eyebrows. “I don’t know. Well apparently it is. Is that alright?”  
Harry smiles widely. “Of course it is. I want nothing more.”   
“Although” He adds. “I was kinda hoping you would ask me in a more romantic way. Like the way you asked me to be your boyfriend and your date.” He says teasing, sticking his tongue out.  
“Oh yeah? Don’t get used to it Harold.” Louis teases back and smiles.   
“This is better than alright. I really want to live together.”  
Louis nods, as in agreement with what Harry just said.   
“I want to be with you forever.” Harry says steadily, but a bit scared. It’s the truth. He has never felt about anyone like this, but he doesn’t want to scare Louis off.  
His words do exactly the opposite, as Louis suddenly drags him upstairs. Leaving their half-eaten meal on the table.   
They walk towards their room, but Louis can’t wait any longer. He grabs Harry around the waist and furiously kisses his gorgeous lips.


	43. First time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! No just kidding, though on YouTube (apart from the last chapter) this was everyone's favorite.  
> Warning: bit of smut
> 
> And I want to thank the people that left kudos or comments on this work. I really appreciate it when people comment or leave kudos on my work, that way I know people like it! So if you enjoy this I would really like it if you left kudos or comments =D

Without breaking their kiss they walk over to the bed. Louis sits down on the end of the bed and Harry sits on his knees in front of the bed. He rests his hands upon Louis’ lap and keeps snogging him.  
They explore each other’s mouth, like there is no tomorrow. They only stop for a moment to breathe and quickly continue.   
Louis knows by now what Harry likes. He likes to be teased and he loves it when he sucks on his lip and gives it a little bite and afterwards licks it.   
Louis can’t really explain what happened and was amazed by himself that the words ‘I want to be with you forever’ didn’t scare him off. It did quite the opposite as his body suddenly urged to grab and kiss Harry. He wanted to kiss, taste, feel and lick Harry and so that is what he is about to do.   
He grabs Harry around his torso, just underneath his arms and pushes him up and throws him onto the bed. Harry gasps in surprise, but he feels mainly satisfied and utterly horny.   
“Please, take off your shirt.” Louis says almost desperate.   
Harry obeys eagerly and takes off his shirt and lies down on the bed. He waits in hunger, lust and anticipation.   
Louis trails down Harry’s torso with his delicate fingers. He doesn’t do anything except just tracing circles and patterns on his bare torso with his fingernails.   
Without any warning he suddenly bites into one of Harry’s nipples.  
Harry groans in pleasure and pain.  
Louis kisses Harry nipples. “I like your nipples”. He says seductively. Louis slowly leaves a wet kiss at each nipple. He counts the nipples, kisses them, touches them and sucks on each nipple. Making Harry tremble underneath him.   
Louis had never been so patience, so slow. He takes his time to enjoy this moment. And he repeats the process, over and over.  
Harry groans softly and bites his own under lip.   
After a while of abusing Harry’s nipples he continues with the rest of his body. He slowly moves down to breathe on his belly button. Then he licks from just above Harry’s boxers back to his navel.   
Harry can’t suppress a moan. They have done several things, but it never was so delicate, so soft and so incredible hot. Normally Harry would come within 15 minutes. He couldn’t stop it with Louis’ beautiful small, soft hands around his cock. Or his perfect lips around his cock while he looks up at Harry with his long eyelashes and dazzling blue eyes. Louis can probably give him an orgasm in less than a minute but because Louis hasn’t touched his cock yet, he hasn’t come yet. He is aching hard. Somehow, how masochistic as it sounds, it feels wonderful. It’s between the most pleasure he ever felt and an aching pain from wanting to get off.   
“Wait a minute.” Louis says and without any further touch or kiss he is gone.   
Harry can’t form any words, still trembling and breathing heavily from the pleasure. He just waits, impatiently. Harry has to be awfully strong not to just take his boxers off and finish the deed himself. But he is too curious and overwhelmed what will happen.   
When Louis finally is back, which seemed like hours for Harry, he holds a cup with ice cream. “I know it’s a bit cliché, but I really did buy ice cream as dessert. It would be a waste not to eat it right?” he asks with an innocent look and flutters his eyelashes.  
Harry can only nod thoroughly.   
Louis smiles in return and opens the cup. With a spoon he takes a bit ice out of the cup and places it in his own mouth. “Do you want some?”   
Harry sits up and takes the ice in Louis’ mouth. He lets the ice melt in their mouths.  
Louis let’s go of Harry’s mouth and takes another spoon of ice. This time he puts it on Harry’s belly, just around his belly button.  
Harry freezes for a short moment, but soon relaxes as he feels Louis’ wet and warm mouth sucking the ice off his belly.   
Louis slowly moves down until he is just an inch away from Harry’s bulge in his boxers. He removes Harry’s boxers and takes a spoon of ice in his mouth and with the ice in his mouth he starts to lick and suck on his cock.  
Harry feels overwhelmed; he has never felt so good, so incredible wonderful.   
“I think I’m ready.” Harry suddenly says, breathing heavily.   
Louis stops and looks at Harry. “What?” he asks confused.  
Harry goes crimson. “I’m ready to… you know.”  
Louis frowns in confusion but suddenly realises what Harry meant. His eyes widen. “R-really?” He stammers.   
Harry nods. “Yeah.”   
“So you would want me to? You know?” He asks carefully while he repositions himself on the bed and goes to sit alongside Harry.   
“Well… since you have a bit more experience than me, I thought maybe you could be the one to….” He explains a bit flustered and nervously. “I want you to be my first.” And my last, he thinks.  
Louis nods unsure. “I would like that Harry.”   
“And when I feel less nervous I can be the one you know?” Harry says incoherent. Somehow feeling ready is different from saying it. Harry wants Louis to be his first one to have sex with and he also wants to be the first one to please Louis in that way.  
“Yeah I want you to be my first too, when you are ready for it.”   
They both look at each other and giggle from excitement and nerves.  
“But” Louis begins. “Even though I really want to do this, I want it to be special. So is it okay if we wait a little longer? I don’t want the first time to be in the X Factor House. I want the first time to be in our own house.”   
“Oh Louis!” Harry moans dreamy. “You really are my prince charming.”  
Louis laughs. “And you are my little princess.” He smiles.  
“Oih! I’m not a little princess!” He says astounds. “I’m a big princess.” Harry grins.  
They laugh at each other and then look into each other’s eyes.  
“Okay Lou, we wait a bit longer.”   
“There are always other things we could try?” Louis wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. “We only had one flavour of ice cream, so we have many choices. And of course we haven’t tried fruit yet, you like fruit right? And there are always sex shops we could go to.” He rambles.  
“Oh shut it.” Harry says tuneful, he can’t hide the adoration in his voice. He cups Louis’ face and kisses him again.


	44. Distraction

“Wake up you love birds!” Niall says loudly into Louis’ ear.  
“Hhmp.” Louis grumps. “I’m almost up.”   
“Good! It’s breakfast time boys!” He proclaims happily as he walks downstairs.  
Harry doesn’t answer, he ignores Niall and snuggles even closer against Louis. He presses his whole body against him.  
“Hey love.” Louis smiles at Harry and he softly plays with his curls. Harry enjoys being caressed, especially by Louis. Somehow the simplest touch gives him goose bumps and an overwhelming feeling inside.   
“Hey.” Harry replies with a morning voice.   
Louis loves how deep Harry’s voice is, but in the morning it’s like ten times deeper and so sleepy. It’s freaking adorable and Louis can’t help but to fond over it.  
“Come on you guys. We really have to go.” Liam says stern.  
“We’re coming!” They say in sync. Louis rolls his eyes and that makes them both laugh. Harry gives Louis a little kiss on his cheek, he doesn’t dare to give Louis a kiss on the mouth with his morning breath.   
“Last night was perfect. Thank you so much!” Harry says dreamy. He isn’t a morning person so when he normally awakes he feels tired and even a bit irritated. But when he wakes up with Louis in his arms while he plays with his curls, Harry can’t help but to wake up with a smile plastered on his face.   
“I’m glad you liked it, it definitely was one of my favourite nights ever.” He does give Harry a little peck on his mouth. Harry keeps his lips pressed together, just in case.  
“But we really have to go.” Louis sighs. In the beginning Louis didn’t really take it all too serious. He just enjoyed being here and being around Harry. But somehow along the way he felt more determined to win and now the chances aren’t so unrealistic he can’t help but to dream about it. Dreaming about going further with this and with Harry.  
Harry pouts. “I don’t want to practice, I want to stay here with you.” He tries to snuggle closer against Louis again, but at the same time Louis sits straight up.  
“Hey!” Harry says disappointed.   
“Sorry love, I want to stay with you like this too, but tomorrow is the semi-final performance! And I know you will feel awful and extremely nervous if you haven’t practiced enough. So come!”   
Harry wants to argue, disagree. But he knows Louis is right, of course Louis is right. Harry almost can’t stand the pressure, but not practicing enough would make it so much worse.

\----------------------

“Oih boys! Please!” Niall begs.  
All boys look up at Niall in surprise.  
“What is it Niall?” Harry asks concerned. Niall is always such a sunny spirit. His joy is contagious. But at the moment he looks… well different.   
“Tomorrow is the semi-final performance! And I can see in all your eyes, even yours Liam, that you guys are distracted!”   
Louis and Harry bashful look at each other. They know they have been distracted with each other.   
“I’m sorry, I’ve been so distracted because of Harry’s curls! But it’s not mine fault he has such luscious curls!” Louis says overly dramatic while he waves with his arms.   
Niall tries to keep his laughter in, but can’t. “Okay it’s okay!” He laughs. “It’s just: am I’m the only one not in love?” He sighs.  
Harry knows that Liam has fallen for Danielle and that Zayn has a crush on Rebecca, but he didn’t know it was so extreme. Not as extreme as Harry has fallen for Louis.   
“I’m not that distracted!” Liam says shocked. “I want this so much, nothing will stand in the way.”  
Zayn nods. “I agree, as much as I maybe like Rebecca, I really want to win.”  
“Yeah I know, I know you all want it as bad as I want. But still. Liam you are lost in the sea of Danielle.”   
Louis laughs. “The sea of Danielle… it sounds very… refreshing.”   
“Don’t get me started on you!” Niall says half-serious. “You guys are the worst of course.” He says while pointing at Harry and Louis or as Niall now seems to call them together ‘Larry’.   
“I’m sorry Nialler.” Louis says as serious as possible.   
“I’m sorry too guys. I’ll try to focus more. I really want this and I know we can make it!” Harry feels a bit guilty to be honest. It’s the day before their semi-finals performance and all he can think about is Louis. Harry is so involved with one person and it never happened before. Not as extreme as now. To be so in love with someone after such a short period. And apparently he is so in love that he can’t even focus. And that is saying something for Harry because this, winning the X Factor, is his dream.  
“Yes we can… let’s do this guys!” Harry screams excited.   
“Yes!” They scream at the same time.

\----------------------

“Stop looking at Louis!” Savan says stern and he snaps his fingers in front of Harry.   
Harry jumps in shock. His plan to focus hasn’t completely worked yet. But Louis isn’t helping either! Harry knows he purposely shakes his hips more than usual. He even made a handjob gesture with his microphone! Fucking tease!  
Louis can’t hold his laughter in.  
“Sorry Savan.” Harry says slightly ashamed. Harry knows Savan now for 9 weeks and he really likes him. He is a very nice guy, but he is also very professional. He motivates them to sing better and try harder. Harry has never told him about his relationship with Louis, but Savan works so much with them that he probably noticed something. But he would never say anything about it or judge them.   
“Okay, let’s continue. Just a few more times and I think you guys are ready for your performances! I know you guys can do it.” He smiles at them.  
They start from the top.


	45. Finals

\--- Backstage Your Song ---

It’s the day of the finals. The last ten weeks are like a blur in Harry’s mind. So much has happened these couple weeks. It’s unbelievable. It feels like ages ago when they just started the X Factor, but at the same time everything is so fresh. So new and exciting. All these weeks ago he wouldn’t believe himself if he would say that he is now in the finals with the rest of the lads and that he found the love of his life. He knows it’s very fast to say something so extreme, but Harry knows that Louis is a part of him. A part of his soul. He isn’t just his new best friend, his lover (what a word) but he is his soul mate. The other part of himself. He finally feels complete and truthfully happy. It sounds very cliché and a lot of teenagers may experience this feeling as well, but Harry honestly doesn’t care. He just knows what he feels, he knows what he wants.  
He wants to be with Louis. Forever. And he wants to win the X Factor, alongside him.   
Harry can’t believe the journey is almost over. This is the weekend of the last performances and this is the moment that everything will change. It can either change in a good way or in a very bad way. And Harry isn’t sure if he can cope with the bad news. He doesn’t want to think about it, but as usual he does. He feels so much pressure and anxiety and Louis says that he mostly does it to himself. Harry knows Louis is right, but Harry can’t suddenly change. He is always hard on himself and he just really, really wants to win.  
Harry feels the stress forming in his body, even his breath becomes more irregular. How can he sing like this? He has to perform in less than an hour and he feels like he is going to be sick.  
“Harry, come with me.” Louis says determined. He takes Harry’s hand and guides him to a quiet place. Normally he would take this moment to kiss harry intensely or suck Harry off but Louis can see the nerves all over his body. More than ever before.  
Louis sees an empty couch in a sort of hallway and he sits down on it and gestures Harry to sit on his lap. “Come love, sit.”   
Harry nods and slightly smiles. He sits on Louis’ lap and presses his head against Louis’ shoulder.  
Louis tries to calm Harry down by caressing his curls. He gives him a few sweet and soft kisses on his cheek, neck or even his hand and knuckles.   
Harry relaxes a bit. He gets all these kisses of love and it feels like it burns inside of him. It burns in a good way, like the love flows in his body.   
"What if we don't win?" Harry says with fear in his voice.   
Louis sighs and says in honesty. “I don’t know Harry.” Louis doesn’t want to think about losing, not right now. He wants to make Harry feel better.  
“Hey, if we don’t make it, it will be alright. We'll be alright.” He says soothing.   
Harry sniffs softly. “I just really want this. I want this so bad.”   
Louis nods and doesn’t stop caressing Harry’s curls. “I know love, I know.”  
After a moment of silence Harry suddenly says. “When the show is over for us, today or tomorrow, when we leave, I will see you, right?”   
Louis can hear a slight panic in his voice. He smiles endearing. “Of course! Wasn’t that the planning all along?”   
“Yeah, yeah it is, but I need to see you. Not like in a while, I want to see you right after.” He knows he sounds clingy, utterly clingy but he needs this now. He needs the comfort to know that when his dream will collapse, he will still have Louis. He needs Louis.   
“I don’t know Harry, I want to, but I have to go home sometime.”  
Harry looks up at Louis. He looks extremely petrified.   
“Sorry love, I don’t want to upset you. I just meant that I need to go home. To grab my stuff.”  
“To grab your stuff?” Harry asks confused.   
“Well wasn’t the other idea to live together?”   
Harry physically relaxes by those words and grins. “Yeah it was, it is. Maybe we can buy a place in London?”  
“Yeah, that would be great.” Louis nods and gives Harry a kiss on the back of his head. Louis has all these questions and seriously doubts that his mum or Harry’s mum will agree to this idea, but he doesn’t care. At the moment he just likes living in the dream. The dream of being with Harry. He grabs Harry’s waist and brings him even closer to him. Harry curls into the embrace and just sighs content.   
“I think my mum knows about us.”   
“Why?” Louis asks and directly adds. “Other than the obvious reasons.”   
Harry smiles at that, they have been quite obvious. “Other than that, she just had this look. She gave me this look.” He tries to explain.  
“Hmmm…” Louis thinks about it. “Well, it wouldn’t surprise me to be honest. When we stayed at Liam’s house for a couple of days to practice, whoa that is such a long time ago.” He suddenly realizes and shakes his head to continue. “Anyway, I met your sister for the first time. Your sister winked at me when I introduced myself. At first I thought she was hitting on me, you know? I thought maybe I’m irresistible for the Styles family, but then afterwards she gave me the stern look and she did the sign where she pointed with two fingers to her eyes and then back to me like ‘I’m watching you’. I was bloody terrified.”   
Harry laughs, he fully laughs for the first time today. “Yeah… uhmm Gemma can be a bit… caring? She just wants what is best for me.”   
“And what is that?” Louis asks curiously.  
Harry turns his head and looks straight into the blue of Louis’ incredible eyes.  
“You of course. You’re all I ever want.”   
Louis feels his heart explode, but tries to be casual. “Okay, okay I get it. I’m your true love, the only one.” He says jokingly.   
Harry feels his cheeks redden, he scrapes his throat. “Well I feel like that yeah.” He says a bit tentative.   
Louis smiles at that. “I might not be as romantic as you are, or can't express my feelings very well, but...”   
“That is not true!” Harry interrupts firmly and he shakes his head. “I don’t think you give yourself enough credit. Of course sometimes, or most of the times, you make jokes about every single serious thing in the world, but you are the most caring and loving person I know. The way you talk about your mother and sisters and the way you care for them. The way you gently kiss me when I’m nervous. You have so much love in you and I love that about you.”  
Louis looks bewildered, completely in shock and overwhelmed. In his whole life he has always been called the funny, outgoing and flamboyant one but never has anyone (okay maybe except his mum) said this about him.  
“God Harry I love you.” He blurts out.   
Harry gives him a lingering kiss and takes his hand. “I think I’m ready to perform.” He smiles at Louis and together they walk towards the other three lads. Just a few moments before the beginning of the final. Tomorrow, on Sunday, is the last day of the finals. But first they have to get through this round.


	46. Toilet Deja-Vu

Yesterday, December 11, they performed two songs. They sang with Robbie and they all felt on top of the world. Even Harry felt great. His nerves seemed to have vanished and that was a big enough reason for Louis to go and enjoy his performances. That and the fact that he got to perform with no other than Robbie Williams. One of his absolute idols.   
They met him yesterday and even rehearsed with him a few times. It was mind-blowing. Louis forgot to sing along with the rest of the group. But it wasn’t so bad, it’s not like he has an important solo in the songs of the finals. Or in any other song.  
Cher Loyd was eliminated yesterday and even though Louis is quite sad about it, he is mostly just happy that One Direction is through to the next stage. It’s getting so close, so ridiculous close. In less than four hours they will know if they are the winners of The X Factor series 7. Louis can’t really believe it. He just changed in his performance outfit and walks towards the lads. “Hey lads!” Louis says as casual as possible under these circumstances.  
“Hey Loueh!” Zayn slightly smiles at him and puts a hand on his shoulder. Zayn doesn’t look as calm and relax as he normally does. Louis can see the nerves flicker in his eyes.  
Suddenly Harry appears right in front of them. “We can do this, lads!” He says confident with a wide smile. Louis can’t help but to smile back.   
“Guys, you’re on in five minutes.” Dermot says and he adds “Good luck boys.”   
Liam nods and thanks Dermot with a smile. He is still as polite as ever, but his face is pale, extremely pale. Just like the first time Louis met him.   
“Are you okay man?” Louis asks concerned. He didn't begin as best friends with Liam, but somehow in the process, in the weeks, they got fonder of each other. Occasionally he can still strangle him because of his seriousness, but now he can also appreciate him. He appreciates how strong and determined he is, Liam will never give up. And on the other side he is also a very nice and sweet boy and even though he is sometimes worried about his and Harry’s relationship, he is mostly just very happy for them.   
“Come on lads!” Niall screams. “Group hug!”   
They all nod and gather in a circle. They hug each other tightly and look into each other’s eyes.  
“Here we go!” They scream in unison and walk to the stage.

\--- Torn final performance ---

“My voice was really, really awful.” Harry says worried, right after their last performance of the day.   
“No mate!” Niall shakes his head and tries to cheer him on.   
They are all scared, but Harry is more than scared. He is terrified.   
Louis tries to get him out of his worry place and takes his hand. “You know that is utter bullcrap. You are just fucking scared and that is okay. But don’t blame yourself, you did an excellent job.”   
All the other boys confirm this. “Yeah mate, you did well!”   
Harry doesn’t want to ruin the moment by talking about himself. Or better said: blaming himself. But if they would lose, it would be totally his fault. And if that isn’t pressure enough, in less than an hour, the decision will be made. In less than an hour his whole future is on the line.   
“Yeah okay, let’s have a drink !” He smiles at them and they follow him.   
After a drink, non-alcohol of course, Harry feels a bit better. Or at least he tries to act like he feels better. It feels forced, but he can see in all of the other lads’ eyes that they are also very anxious. They just talk and talk, but Harry thinks it’s just their way of dealing with the nerves. Because let’s face it, this is ten times worse than anything they have ever had to deal with.  
Harry feels his phone vibrate. He has 2 new texts. He opens them.  
Mum: You did great dear! Good luck and lots of love, us.   
He smiles at the text, but doesn’t reply. He is scared that he will write about how he messed up some notes and that it will end up in him crying.   
Harry remembers he has another text. He sees it’s from Louis.  
Louis: Hey curly boy, want to hook up in the bathroom? From your secret admirer.  
Harry chuckles and raises his eyebrows to Louis, but he is too busy telling a story to the other guys so Harry replies to his text.  
From Harry, to Louis: You do know I have your number in my phone right?  
Harry keeps looking at Louis until he finally opens his text and grins. “Guys, I really need to piss. I’ll see you around.” And without any more information, hint or whatever, he jumps away.   
Harry stays seated in his chair, because if he immediately would go after Louis he knows he will get in trouble with Liam.   
“He’s been gone for a while now, hasn’t he?” Harry asks after less than a minute. “Should I see if he is alright?” He asks falsely worried.  
All the boys roll their eyes and Zayn is the first one the say something. “If it keeps you from trembling and being nerves as hell, just go to Louis for a few seconds.”   
“But keep it above the waist ey!” Niall says grinning sheepishly.   
Harry laughs and walks to the bathroom. When he opens the door Louis really is peeing. It suddenly feels like a deja-vu moment. It’s not the same bathroom as where they met for the first time, but it feels the same. They are in the same position. Except Louis is now his boyfriend. Just a small change, really.   
“Oops.” Harry says grinning widely. Harry doesn’t expect Louis to remember what happened the first time, but he just wants to try.   
“Hi!” Louis answers, also smiling wide.  
“You remember?” Harry asks surprised.   
Louis finishes his business, washes his hands and walks over to Harry. “Of course I do. I remember you walked in and you had this cute blush on your face when you said oops. It was so adorable.” He gives Harry a kiss on his cheek.  
“And,” He adds. “I knew you'd be famous. I saw it right away. You have a quality Harry, although you don’t see it yourself. Yet. But you have this amazing quality and of course the lovely face with the luscious curls.”   
“You amaze me every time you know that Lou? You are truly amazing.” He wraps his arms around Louis’ neck and gives him a soft brush against his lips.   
Louis responds urgently and opens his mouth and puts his tongue inside of Harry’s. He tastes his boyfriend’s mouth and his nice, thick lips. Somehow in the process, they start rubbing off on each other. Harry’s legs are in between Louis’ legs and he rubs with his own cock against Louis’. He lowers his hands until they are squeezing his ass.  
“I promised Niall I wouldn’t go below the waist, but your ass and thighs are just too beautiful to resist.” He groans heavily while he keeps stroking.  
Louis moans low in his throat. “Keep going, but quick.” He says almost out of breath.  
Harry continues touching him and rubbing his bulge against Louis’. Louis returns the favour by kissing his neck and pulling his curls.  
Within a couple of minutes they both come in their pants.  
“Oh shit.” Harry breathes out and chuckles.  
“I guess we have to change our pants.” Louis smiles cheekily and gives Harry a final kiss on the mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 chapters left! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this I would really appreciate kudos or comments (comments are the best!)  
> And thank you for the people who already left kudos!


	47. Results

\--- Results Final ---

And just like that. Just like that his dream collapses. His heart pounds in his chest and his whole body trembles. It feels like he can’t breathe. Please don’t cry. Don’t cry, don’t cry, Harry tells himself repeatedly. Why can’t they just leave the stage? Do they seriously have to look at their moments here? The moments that led to this failure? Because that’s all he feels right now. He feels like he failed.   
Harry knows it’s because of the way he sung. The others did okay, maybe not their best because of the nerves, but Harry’s voice was just a mess.   
All these different feelings go through his mind. From the inside he is screaming, from the outside he looks blank. Or at least he tries to be.  
Louis can see that Harry is on the edge of crying. His posture is really tense and stiff. Louis wants this nonsense to stop so he can embrace Harry, comfort him. It’s really weird, but Louis doesn’t feel that different. Of course it sucks that they didn’t make it, but he is only thinking about Harry at the moment.

\----------------------

“It’s because of my final note, I knew it! It was so forced, it was so fucking bad!” He furiously pulls his fingers through his hair.  
“Stop it.” Louis says demanding and he takes Harry’s wrists. “Look at me.”   
Harry looks at Louis, but for the first time since he ever laid eyes on Louis he doesn’t see ultimate beauty. He doesn’t feel butterflies in his stomach. He feels nauseous. He feels so terrible that even Louis’ beauty, his voice and his touch can’t make a difference.  
Louis pulls him in for an embrace and Harry instantly cries on his shoulder. It’s not a small sniff, it’s like a waterfall. He can’t stop crying. 

\----------------------

Harry still hasn’t calmed down, but the crying has turned into sniffing. Niall also shed some tears but luckily Zayn and Liam comforted him and each other. At the moment Harry and Louis are sitting in a waiting room. Harry is curled into Louis’ lap, while Louis absent-mindedly plays with his hair.   
Tonight will be his last night in the X Factor House. And Louis just hates that it has to end in such a bad way. Especially after all the great things they have gone through. Not just with Harry, although a big part of it was, but also with the other lads and other contestants. Louis just truly enjoyed everything about it. He enjoyed performing, making silly videos, joking around and to make out and cuddle with Harry. He just doesn’t want this to end and certainly not this way.   
“Guys.” Simon says. Louis jumps from the sudden voice right beside him. He looks up and next to Simon are Liam, Zayn and Niall. Liam smiles at Louis, but still looks worriedly at Harry.   
“I know this is a though day and I’m really sorry for your guys, but I don’t think this is the end for you. Or let me say it this way, I know this is not the end for you.” Simon tries to explain.   
All the boys, except Harry, listen very carefully and seem very confused by this news.  
“I think it’s best if we’ll talk tomorrow. So come to my office tomorrow morning before you leave and we’ll talk then okay?” He asks them.   
“Okay Simon, thanks.” Liam says with a tiny bit of hope in his voice.  
Simon nods and walks away.  
Zayn sits down on one arm of the couch and Liam sits down at the other side. Niall is still walking back and forth in the room. “So what does he mean?” He asks uncertain.  
Zayn shrugs. “I really don’t know, but it sounded pretty okay.”   
Liam nods agreeing. “Yeah I think it sounded a little promising? But I can’t wrap my head around it just yet. I still feel so… I don’t know, confused? Bitter?” Liam says incoherent.   
Normally Liam always knows what to say, he is a very composed guy, but somehow in this moment, he doesn’t know what do to or say.  
Harry still hasn’t moved from Louis’ lap. He slightly heard the conversation, but he just couldn’t concentrate. He has a massive headache and he feels like every moment he could just burst out. Harry isn’t quite sure if he will burst out with tears or burst out in anger.   
“I know this is shit and all. Believe me, I fucking hate it.” Niall says honestly, an obvious sad tone in his voice. “But shall we go back to the party?”   
Although all Liam wants to do at the moment is to sleep, he agrees with Niall. After all this is their last night at the X Factor. It seems so weird to say that. It seems unreal. “Yeah, I’ll go with.” He says and Zayn follows them.  
“Are you guys coming?” Zayn asks Louis and Harry.  
Louis still feels Harry's trembling body in his lap, he shakes his head. “I think we’ll go to bed if you guys don’t mind.”  
“Okay, see you tomorrow.” Niall says.   
And Louis suddenly feels incredible sad. What if One Direction is really over? What will happen with the guys? Louis knows he will see Harry, but what about the other guys? Just like Harry, they have become a massive part of his life. Is this the end? It can’t be, can it?  
“I know.” Harry says softly and tears stream down his face again.   
Has Louis just said that out loud? It must be, because Harry all of a sudden is crying again.   
“I’m sorry love. Come, we’re going to bed.” He takes Harry by his hand.   
A feeling of pure sadness washes over him when he realises that this really is the end.


	48. I won't give up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter!
> 
> The title of this chapter is: I won't give up. When I wrote this story I knew immediately how I wanted it to end and with which song. So if you want you can listen to the Glee version (or the original) of I won't give up, while reading this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you enjoyed this story!  
> Tell me by leaving a comment or kudos! x

Harry literally fell asleep crying in Louis’ arms. He couldn’t stop crying, he couldn’t stop blaming himself.   
It was heart-breaking for Louis. The sight of his boy utterly defeated. Harry repeated how he should have done better and there was nothing Louis said that really helped. He felt so useless and helpless. It was terrible. He didn’t even think about losing the competition anymore, he was only focused on Harry. He tried everything to make Harry feel better and the only thing that partly helped, was caressing his hair. He just stroked his hair over and over until he calmed down a bit. Meanwhile Louis’ own mind was racing with different thoughts. He felt guilty about the fact that he wasn’t at the party with the other guys. It could have been their last night together as a band and instead of being with them, he was alone with Harry. And that also made him feel guilty, because in his right mind he could never leave Harry alone. It was all just so fucked up.   
They just had breakfast together and it was pretty awkward. Everyone felt a bit weird and sad, but luckily they all wanted to try and stay together as a group. Liam suggested that they wait what Simon has to say to and afterwards they could decide what they should do. None of them wants to say goodbye, so that feels like a relief. It’s a relief because Louis doesn’t want to lose these guys and apparently the others feel the same.   
Harry felt a little better after their talk. He was happy that the band itself isn’t over yet.   
Louis could see and literally feel his tense muscles relax a bit. Harry is extreme clingy and touchy today. More than usual. At breakfast, he didn’t leave Louis’ side and he constantly had at least his arm wrapped around Louis in some way and his leg was brushed against Louis’. And now, as they walk towards Simon’s office, his arm is lingering around his boyfriend. Louis doesn’t it mind at all. If it helps Harry to feel better he can touch whenever and wherever he wants. As long as it is at decent places for now. He doesn’t want to scare Simon off with Harry’s hand or better yet mouth around his penis. That wouldn’t be a great way to say goodbye to Simon. Louis can practically see it happening. ‘Hey Simon, thank you for everything! I want to thank you on behalf of Harry as well. As you can see he is kinda busy down there.’   
Louis slightly chuckles as he enters the room with his naughty thought. That actually would be totally awesome.  
“Have a seat, boys.”   
All the boys sit down on a chair. Immediately Louis can feel the tense, nervous vibe in the room. Just a week ago they would sit here to discuss the songs for their next performance. Right now, they sit here not knowing what’s about to happen.  
“So basically, in short, we want to sign you to our record label.” Simon begins with a serious tone.   
“What?” They ask in unison, completely baffled. They did think something was going to happen, but they never thought that this would be it. Something so big. Only the winner gets signed with his record label.   
“I can see that this is a lot to take in, especially after all the craziness of last night. So I’ll just tell you a few things and give you all your contracts. I want you to read the contracts and within a week I want them back in my office, signed. Understood?” Simon asks firm.  
They nod shyly, still completely in shock.   
“Okay. First of all, this is not how it normally goes. We never signed a deal with third placers. But we’re no fools. Directly after your first live show you already became immense popular and your popularity increased with each week. I’ve never seen something like this in the start of someone’s career.” Simon explains.   
“So basically we don’t want to lose that. We want to make an album with you guys. We want to make you guys famous. We want you to be the next big thing. Have your own hit singles, concerts.”   
Louis can’t focus on everything Simon says. It’s too much and it feels like his mind is floating through the air. All he hears are the words album, fame, and concert.   
Simon continues to give them information, but Louis’ mind is just everywhere right now.   
“Here are your contracts. Think about it, or rather just sign it. And if you do, we are going to make something special here!” He says excited. More excited than Louis has ever seen him.  
In the corner of his eye he can see that Niall is bouncing on his chair, his feet are moving back and forth in a spastic way, as he tries to sit as still as possible. They all try to be polite and composed, but internally they all feel like screaming.  
Simon raises his eyebrows as the boys carefully take their contracts and politely nod. “The official part is over boys. You can celebrate.” Simon says, essentially giving them the order to be happy and celebrate. And mostly to don’t decline his offer.  
Suddenly all the boys stand up and jump around. They hug each other tightly while jumping around and screaming and cheering. Everyone feels extremely happy and blessed.  
Simon pats on Louis’ shoulder and says “I’ll give you guys some time to celebrate. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”   
When Simon leaves, Liam and Niall scream from the top of their lungs. “Oh my god!!!” they scream. They all bounce around the room and talk incoherent with and through each other. Liam, Niall and Zayn hug each other for the, who-knows-which-time.   
Louis turns around to hug Harry. Harry instantly grabs Louis’ waist and puts his head on his shoulder. He lets out a big sigh of relief.   
Louis and Harry are wrapped around each other. Enjoying the warm embrace and each other’s love. Their hug is their symbol of love and it is the most intimate way of showing that to each other.   
After a moment of complete serenity and contentment they look at each other. They both think the exact same thing. This amazing opportunity, which they would grab without a single doubt, isn’t just rainbows and sunshine’s. They know it’s not just the amazing feeling of making their own music, having hit singles, doing tours and meeting fans. They know it’s so much more than that. And that gives it a slightly sad edge.   
Louis stares into Harry’s eyes and moves his hands to cup his cheeks. “Whatever will happen, I will always be on your side. No matter what. I love you and nothing can change that.”   
Harry smiles. “I love you too. Forever. You have no idea how much I love you and how much I need you.”   
They lean towards each other until their foreheads are pressed together. Harry reaches his hands out to lace their fingers together.   
“It’s you and me against the world Haz.” Louis whispers softly, a warm tone in his voice.  
Harry nods. “And I don’t want it any other way.”


End file.
